Waise Heill!
by BlindingFirefly
Summary: Waise heill. Be Healed--that's all that Hanna Tirion wants. But her world is changed forever when she finds a mysterious stone near her home. Follow her story as she is found and trained by the Riders, still in their golden years. Now on permanent hiatus.
1. Shards of Broken Stones

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's characters, and I don't have his permission to use them or his settings. I just have a story that I want to tell. The characters you don't know are mine. Please don't use them unless you have my permission.

Note: I've been doing mostly Harry Potter fics, but I've had this story in my mind for about six months now, and I felt like it was time to share it. A shout out of thanks goes to Legalien, who always helps me out of the quagmire of writer's block, to my best friend WanderingAnariel, who adds humor to my fluff, and finally, I want to thank my _Eragon_ mentor, given-inside. Thank you both-you give me the same feelings of hope and joy with your encouragement that I think Eragon, and now Hanna, had when they found their eggs. Oh, and a lot of the names I pick are actually Tolkein's elvish. Silme, for example, means "starlight."

May your swords stay sharp!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prologue

It was a time when the world was still at peace with itself. Riders still governed Alagaesia, and Galbatorix was not even born yet, thus his wrath was still in the distant future. While the common people of the land knew and respected the Riders, they were still blissfully unaware of the magic that the Riders wielded. The efforts made towards keeping the magic a secret were great, for if the people knew what power the Riders and their dragon steeds had at their disposal, villagers and town dwellers would rebel out of their own ignorance and fear.

While most Riders were of the elves, human Riders were slowly becoming more common, but there had never been a woman Rider, either Elf or Human. Still, this pattern was changed when a dragon egg hatched when an Elven woman was walking behind it. The leaders of the Riders, though mystified at this newest development, could not deny the dragon from its Rider, and so the woman Silme began to be trained. Still, no human woman had yet entered their ranks, and no one expected for that particular change to come.

But as Silme continued to do extraordinarily well in her training, and when a very young Elf woman by the name of Dara became the second woman Rider, the ruling council of the Riders began to prepare itself for the impossible becoming possible.

One day there could be a human woman that a dragon egg hatched for. And unbeknownst to them, that day was not far away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the mountain village of Tudessa, the inhabitants were eagerly awaiting the annual visit of a dragon Rider. Any criminal cases, land disputes, or arguments that the town council had been unable to resolve would be placed before the Rider for judgment, and the people were bound to abide by his words. In two months, the Rider would be there, and thus everything must be perfect. The town's streets must be clean and inviting, the houses aired and freshly painted, and magnificent food must be prepared. The Rider's visit was a stressful time, and because no one wished to look bad before the coming visitor, everything must be perfect.

There was especial pressure on the town's council members, one of which was named Soronin Tirion. He and his wife, Maryla, had the second largest house in Tudessa, and were quite wealthy by the small village's standards. They had four fields to plant, instead of the usual two, and had several men working for them. However, this wasn't enough for Soronin. He wanted more land, more power, more glory, and he only had one way to get it, and that was through his daughter.

Hanna Tirion was the only surviving child of Soronin and Maryla Tirion, and she had known all her life that she was a disappointment. Her father had wanted sons, who could work in the fields for him, marry wealthy girls, thus adding to the family wealth, and eventually carry on the family name. All he got, however, was a daughter, who could not carry on the family name or work in the fields or any of the other things that made sons so desirable. However, she did have one thing that her father fully intended to use for the utmost influence and gain-her beauty. Hanna was known throughout the village as the most beautiful girl to ever be born there. Her dark brown hair fell in glossy curls down to her small waist, her skin was pale, her eyes green as grass in spring, and she was strong enough to bear children, which meant quite a bit in that poor village. As a tool, she could quite possibly prove to be useful to her father, who since her infancy had been planning a match between Hanna and the richest man in the village, the council Elder, Talan Mordesc.

What Soronin Tirion hadn't planned on, though, was for his daughter to be as intelligent as she was beautiful. And with her intelligence, she had no trouble in seeing that Talan was old, greedy, and cruel to all those beneath him. He had already been married once before, and the woman had died after only a year of marriage. Hanna barely remembered the Elder's first bride, Vanesse, but it was whispered throughout Tudessa that when Vanesse had been buried, the woman who bad prepared her body noticed that she was covered in bruises and cuts. She had also been known as quite a strong woman, and the village found it hard to believe that such a young and vigorous girl had died from falling down one flight of stairs. It didn't make sense, they said.

So Soronin turned his ear away from these whisperings and planned to sacrifice his only daughter to Talan, and Maryla was too weak and timid to even venture a complaint against this plan. It was decided that the engagement would be announced just before the Rider's visit, and Soronin would receive two additional fields on the day that Hanna and Talan were wed.

As the days crept closer and closer to her engagement, and what Hanna was sure was also her doom, she began to leave her home and village as much as possible. After getting up early and helping her mother with the household chores, she would silently pack a basket with bread, cheese, milk, and fruit, slip in one of the few books that she was allowed to have, and then would steal away to a path that was placed just behind her house, that led up into the mountains. There, after climbing for half an hour, she would reach her favorite place on earth, a mountain cliff that was covered in wildflowers in the spring, and a tree great up out of the rocks just at the edge of the precipice. She would stand for a moment and look out over the cliff, and would gaze towards the far off lands that she had never and would never see. After looking her fill, the fifteen year old girl would place herself at the foot of the tree, where a few roots had obligingly grown to form a crude sort of chair, and eat her lunch and read her book.

People all over the village had wondered how a village child had been given the opportunity to read and a girl at that. Hanna knew that she was unusual, and was thankful for her small pieces of education. When Maryla had been married to Soronin, she had been quite a wealthy lady from a distant town, and had brought with her some of her father's books, that they might be given to her son one day. Even though she herself did not possess the gift of reading, she wanted her offspring to be able to read the books that her father had loved so well. When it had become apparent that Hanna would be the only child that her mother would have, Maryla had taken the five books, kissed their covers gently, and given them to her daughter.

"Hanna, my daughter, I want to give these books to you. You will not be able to read them, but perhaps one day you will have sons, and they will. Keep them safe, and when you hold them, remember me and my father."

Hanna had been twelve at this point, and still far away from the arranged marriage that awaited her. "But Mother," she had protested, "Won't Father be angry that you've given these to me?"

Maryla shuddered for a moment, and then sighed deeply. "I spoke to him last night about this, and he gave me permission to give these to you. However, it would be best if you didn't speak with him about it unless he asks you. Do you understand?"

The small girl had nodded quickly, and then had carried the precious books away to her room, to be put respectfully on her bedside table and admired from afar. After a while, however, the draw that the books had over her were too strong, and she soon began to spend hours at a time in her room and in the mountains, puzzling over the queer squiggles on the paper and trying to decipher their meanings. After several years of hard effort, and some help from an old man in the village, she was finally able to teach herself to read, and after that she was rarely seen without a book in her hands.

Soronin snorted whenever he saw his daughter with a book, but strangely enough, he never questioned her education. For a man that wanted to be in control over every single aspect of his wife and daughter's lives, he was strangely silent on that one issue.

So Hanna continued on in this way for a while, reading, working with her mother, and dreading the day when her father told her that she was engaged to Talan Mordesc.

The girl, on this particular day, had made her way up to the mountain and had tried to settle down with her book, but for the first time, the story of the past was unable to take her away from the very real present. Earlier that day, she had passed Talan in the road, where she was highly distressed to see him callously beating an old horse. He screamed at it, and whipped it again and again while it struggled to pull a load too heavy for it, until its flanks were covered in foamy sweat and blood. Just as the poor creature had collapsed to the ground, Talan had turned, and seeing Hanna observing the episode with a sick look on her face, he had sent her an evil grin and a lustful wink. Startled by this, she had turned and run away, unable to forget the look of disdain on the man's face. He had looked at her as though she were a new horse to replace the old, and was wondering how much work he could get out of her before she died too.

Rising to her knees, Hanna raised her hands to west, where she had always believed the gods lived and waited, listening to the prayers of their penitents. _Please, powerful ones_, she prayed silently and passionately, _if it is within your power, please save me from this future! I cannot escape it; there is nowhere for me to go. I know what happens to beautiful girls when they arrive in big cities with no way of earning a living. I can't live that kind of life! Please, prevent this marriage! I will do whatever service you desire of me if you will spare me now!_

She sat silent for a long time, continually offering her petitions to the western sky, but no answer came. Finally, she stood and began to repack her basket. Perhaps the gods wanted her to go through with this marriage; maybe that was why they were being so silent….should she offer some sort of sacrifice? But what could she give, aside from herself? She had already offered that, and it didn't seem like the gods thought that was enough.

Unable to sit still long enough to even continue packing her basket, Hanna stood and began to walk aimlessly around the mountain precipice, and went towards some rocky formations that she had never fully explored before. She had first noticed the huge boulders a few years ago, but she had never wanted to leave her tree and cliff edge, and so always promised herself that she would investigate the rocks later. Now, however, seemed like a good time, and in her restlessness, she went around and slithered in-between the massive rock sculptures. There were five major boulders which Hanna could now see formed a crude sort of circle, where broken pieces of rock later shattered on the ground, covered in mud, dirt, and faded by the sun. She picked up a small piece of rock, and flipped it over casually in her hand. To her great surprise, the side of the rock that had not been facing the elements was a bright purple! She had never seen a rock like this before, with this gem-like brilliance. Hanna began to pick up other pieces of the broken rocks in her excitement, and found blue, grey, gold, and red pieces as well. What did it mean?

She plunked herself down on the ground in the middle of the stone circle, and began to examine the rock shards more closely. As she held up a garnet shaded piece, a strange rock caught the corner of her eye. She looked more fully at it, and saw that it was sitting in the shelter of one of the massive boulders. Hanna got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to the stone, and pulled it out. To her surprise, it was round and cylindrical in its shape, and a brilliant emerald green in color, just the same shade as her eyes. It had bits of mud and dirt flecked all over it, and Hanna carried it over to her shade tree, where she pulled off some of its massive leaves and used them as a washcloth to dust the stone off. Once it was clean, she rolled it around in her hands.

The sun began to set behind her, and Hanna knew that it was time to return home. Still looking thoughtfully down at the stone, she placed it where she normally sat in her tree-chair, and began to turn away from it to return home. She didn't see what happened as she began to run back down the mountain pass-as the sun set behind it, and the girl returned to her gloomy home, the stone did something it shouldn't have been doing at all.

It wiggled, as if something was alive within it.


	2. A Flash of Emerald in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Paolini's characters, settings, languages, ect.

Note: Fanfiction seems to be having trouble putting my stuff up, so you guys are going to be getting a lot at once. Enjoy! Please, review! Reviews are my dragons, my stars….ok, sorry, got a little dramatic there. I'm better now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, all hell broke loose in the Tirion household. As Hanna had come into the house, she had been met at the door by her nervous mother. "Hanna, make haste! Go get cleaned up, your father wants to speak with you. Quickly, now!"

Hanna's heart sunk as she hurried to do her mother's bidding. Nothing that made Maryla that nervous could be good. She ran into her small room, and flinging off her filthy tunic, she brushed the leaves and brambles from her hair, and threw on a royal blue dress with gold thread stitched along the hem and sleeves. She threaded a gold ribbon threw her hair, checked her face for dirt, and after putting on soft, black leather shoes, left her room, trying to stay composed.

In the drawing room, she found her father, dressed in his finest clothing and looking every bit like a proud master, possibly even a king. She stopped short and said quietly, "Father, you called for me?" Her voice was respectful, and it served to hide the fierce beating of her heart.

"Yes, my daughter, I did indeed. It is my great delight to inform you that you are forthwith engaged to Elder Talan Mordesc. Your formal engagement party will be held on the night of the Rider's arrival in the village. You should feel honored to have a Rider present on that important occasion-perhaps you will be lucky enough to even receive the Rider's blessing!"

Hanna felt all of the bones leave her body and she sank onto the floor, burying her face into her hands. "What is the meaning of this, Hanna? A maid should be rejoicing at such glorious news! You are to be a bride, and to such a wealthy man, too!" Soronin's voice sounded jovial, but there was a deep undercurrent of malice in it, nonetheless.

His daughter looked up, and her eyes looked around the room to seek her mother's eyes. Maryla gazed down at her daughter, her only child, and then slowly turned away from her, her slender shoulders shaking with sobs. It was then that Hanna finally understood that she would not be receiving any help from her mother in this. If she was to get out of this engagement, it would be on her own power. Even the gods had condemned her to that fate.

"Father," she replied therefore, her knees weak but her voice strong, "I do not wish to marry Talan. Thank you for going to such trouble, but it is not my wish to be married so young, and never to Elder Mordesc!"

Soronin stood up slowly, and his dark hair and eyes suddenly gave him a strong resemblance to a storm cloud. "Why, you little ingrate! I won't have such cheek from a girl! I have arranged this marriage, and it shall be as I have said. You will be engaged to the Elder, and three weeks after the engagement ceremony, you will be wed. Let us have no more argument, or you will regret it! Do you understand?"

Despair filled Hanna's heart, but then she felt anger welling up within her, and giving her a perverse strength. "No, Father! I do not understand! You are selling me into slavery! Don't you care enough about me to protect me? He's already killed Vanesse-"

Suddenly, Soronin's massive hand swung out of nowhere, and he knocked his daughter to the ground. Hanna's head pounded twice on the hard wood floorboards, and then everything went black.

She awoke later, flung across her own bed. It took a while for the fog to clear from her brains, but as Hanna's mind started to operate, she was able to evaluate herself. Her head throbbed painfully, but there was a wet cloth on her forehead. There were bruises along her arms, and her back felt jarred and stiff. She was able to guess that after she had blacked out, her father had dragged her by the arms across the floor, and then thrown her onto her bed. All Maryla had dared to do for her daughter was to bring the cold cloth.

When she tried to move, in order that she might rest more comfortably on her bed, her head suddenly felt like, and a harsh wave of dizziness passed over her. It was all she could do to keep from retching from the pain and lack of balance. When the pain had subsided enough for her to gulp in huge breaths of air, she moved very slowly, and finally managed to drag herself under the covers of her bed.

She lay there in the darkness, her head hurting too hard for sleep to be possible. It had finally happened-her father had hit her, had hit her hard. She had always suspected that the bruises that she had seen on Maryla's arms and legs had been caused by Soronin's hands, but she had never been able to confirm it. Now that she had tried to resist her father, he obviously felt no qualms in trying to subdue her as well. She wondered what else would be happening to her, now that the dam had finally been lifted.

Dawn was sending its golden rays in through her windows when she finally fell into an exhausted sleep, her dreams being filled with darkness, and strangely enough, the feeling of wind on her face.

When she awoke, it seemed that she had not slept for very long. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it was now about nine o' clock in the morning. She slowly hauled herself from under the cover, her head buzzing and her bruises screaming. As she was preparing herself to begin trying to get up, Hanna's door swung open, and Maryla came into the room, looking worried.

"Oh, dear one!" she said timidly, looking over her shoulder to make sure that she was alone. "Why did you fight with your father like that? What made you do it? He's so angry, Hanna, so very angry…."

Hanna's anger returned, despite the fact that she felt like vomiting from the pain in her head. "Mother, how can you ask that? I don't want to marry the Elder! It's like asking me to sign my own death sentence!"

Maryla came in, and sat down beside Hanna on the bed. "Daughter, you cannot fight your father, any more than you can fight tradition. My own father arranged a marriage between myself and Soronin, and here I am. They did not ask me, they told me. I have a lovely home, and a beautiful daughter. Who am I to ask for me?"

Hanna stood up quickly, and though the room spun, she fought to keep her feet. "Beautiful home? This home is a prison, Mother, don't you see it? You're trapped here, and you're trying to make me become a prisoner in someone else's home! Beautiful daughter? How beautiful do I look now? Because this is what you'll have to see every day after I marry Talan, Mother. Haven't your heard the stories about Vanesse? I will not be next in line! I was not bred to be a…a…stock animal! I _refuse_ to allow myself to be sold to the highest bidder!"

"Hanna, it is the way of things!" Maryla said, tears running down her cheeks. "We cannot change it! Whatever I think of Talan isn't important now. He's your future husband, and we can't change it! The best thing to do is try and accept your fate, and make the best of it." Turning, she walked out of her daughter's bedroom, her skirts swishing around her feet.

Hanna slowly made her way about the room, and changed into a fresh skirt and blouse, and put on her old, dependable brown shoes. She picked up her book of fairy tales, and then wobbled into the kitchen, and reached for her usual basket. To her surprise, her mother swooped down and picked up the basket before Hanna could. "Your father told me what to pack in your lunch today….he said that if you complained, to tell you that life will return to normal-once you agree to marry Talan and make a full apology to your father."

Hanna didn't reply to this-she just set her jaw and watched her mother put a crust of old bread and a sorry bit of cheese into the basket, looking sorrowful. After grabbing a leather bottle filled with water, Hanna snatched the basket from Maryla without saying a word, and then strode out the door, doing her best to walk with her head held high.

The walk up the mountain side was sheer torment today, as the sun's cheerful rays sent stabs of pain through Hanna's head, and she walked with one hand grabbing onto available trees and shrubbery, that she might keep her balance. After what seemed like hours of hard effort, she at last arrived at her usual spot, the mountain precipice.

She walked towards her solitary tree, and then stopped in surprise at the sight of the emerald stone sitting in her tree-seat. It took a minute for her to remember the discovery of the day before, but once she remembered, she sat down carefully beside the stone and took it into her lap. For just a moment, it seemed to warm her cold hands, and its heavy weight was comforting.

"How silly," she muttered to the wind. "What does it say about my life when I like a stone is comforting?" Still, she sat like that for hours, with the stone in her lap and her eyes gazing into the distance. She found reading impossible because of the dizzy spells that washed over her, and found that her stomach was too sick to even eat the pittance that her mother had packed. Every once in a while, she found herself speaking to the egg, telling it about herself and her troubles, and even some of the stories that she had read in her books. After a time, the sun began to fall in the sky, and Hanna stood, placing the egg back in the same spot as the night before. "Don't worry," she whispered softly. "I'll be back tomorrow." She turned, and walked back down the mountain, back to the home where her father waited.

When she walked back up the mountain trail the next day, her face was pale, and she was moving stiffly. The night before, Soronin had asked Hanna if she had decided to honor her father's wishes and agree to marry Talan. When she had politely refused to bow to his demands, Soronin's anger had been dreadful to behold. His shouts sent Maryla scurrying from the room like a frightened beetle, as he picked up a stick and proceeded to hit Hanna on the arms, back, and legs with it, screaming out, "I'll put bruises where no one can see them marring that perfect skin, you brat! Your beauty is all we have, and I won't ruin it, but I'll make you feel this disobedience!" Hanna had cried out in fear and pain, but he slapped her across the mouth, and she hadn't dared to scream after that. When his anger had burnt out, he picked up his daughter by the arm, marched her down the hall, and threw her into her bedroom, slamming the door hard behind him.

Her mother hadn't even met Hanna's eyes the next morning as she handed the light basket to her daughter as she walked stubbornly out of the house. When she reached the cliff precipice, her head still swimming from the fall of two nights before, she looked into the basket. What she saw made her nose wrinkle in distaste-an old potato and a single piece of bread. At this rate, her parents would starve her before she could marry Talan. Good; death would be a lovely escape from the Elder of Tudessa.

She sat once more in her tree-seat, cradling the round, green stone in her lap. Today she was better able to read, and found herself reading aloud to the stone, glad of the comfort that it provided. She forced herself to eat what she had been provided and felt some the better for it. A queer thing happened while she ate though-as she was forcing a bite of the potato down, her lap moved a bit. She could have sworn that the stone had moved. But then, that was impossible. A stone couldn't have moved! She must have dreamed it.

So the same cycle continued for a week-each night Soronin asked Hanna if she would relent, and each night she refused. And so each night she was beaten, and in the morning would receive only enough food to keep her alive. Every once in a while, she would consider just saying that she would marry Talan in order to get a good meal, but everything within her screamed against that. She knew, deep within her heart, that she would rather die than marry the cruel village Elder.

On the seventh day of this, it took every ounce of strength that Hanna had to leave the house and weave her way up the mountain pass. Still, she needed the peace that the wind and trees gave her, and the stone gave her strength. It still seemed to warm her hands at times, and she continued to feel odd vibrations coming for it, but always dismissed these feelings as her imagination, or products of her very sore head.

But on that seventh day, something different happened. It was midday, and Hanna was staring off into the distance, unable to even eat her lunch when a huge jolt came from the stone in her lap. This time, she knew that she couldn't have imagined it. The stone had moved! But how?

She jumped in fright when it continued to wiggle and convulse, and she set the emerald rock on the ground and backed slowly away from it, unsure of what it was going to do. Then, a resounding crack went through the air as a huge fracture appeared in the stone's hard side, which soon traveled from one end of it to the other. Odd noises were now coming from it to, sounds of squeaks and little chirps. Hanna knelt beside the stone, and said in a soft whisper, "I've been so stupid! It's not a stone-it's an egg!" Another crack appeared, and then another, and finally a small piece of the egg's shell fell away. Hanna picked it up and examined it-the fragment exactly matched the ones that she had found in the boulder alcove. Other eggs had hatched there before. But what creature was trying to get out?

Finally, the animal inside gave one last, huge push, and with a nasty squelching sound, a small, green creature came wriggling free from the egg.

Hanna leaned forward and looked closely at the animal. It had a long neck, four legs, and an equally long tail. The body was short, and along the sides were….wings! This was no ordinary creature-it was a dragon!

"A dragon!" she breathed. "I didn't know they just hatched like this, I thought they had to be with the Riders." The hatchling finished cleaning itself with its long, red tongue, and then came tumbling over to Hanna, chirping happily. To her very great surprise and trepidation, the dragon rubbed its scaly head against her palm, looking very much like a loveable puppy, being about the same size. She timidly picked up her right hand, and ran it down the dragon's length. Just as her hand reached its head, the dragon turned, and snorted hard onto her palm.

Excruciating pain rushed through Hanna's entire body, like a fire that was coursing through her veins and threatening to burn every part of her….her head ached as she fell to the ground in agony. What was this? What did it mean?

After a few moments, the pain fell away, and Hanna was able to cautiously pick herself up from the ground. She looked towards the dragon, who was looking singularly pleased with itself. "What was _that_ all about?" she said shakily, her voice hoarse from pain. "I get quite enough of being knocked around by my father, thank you, without you doing strange things." The dragon stood up, and began to sniff around Hanna, finally locating her lunch basket and giving her a pathetic look.

"Okay, okay!" she laughed. "Although I don't know why I'm feeding you what little I have when you just burned me….or whatever it is that you did." As she placed the bread and cheese on the ground, Hanna looked at her hand. Turn her own surprise, her right palm was now silvery! There was a circular, shiny mark that laced around her palm, looking like a magnificent scar. "Now you've done it," she groaned. "I'm going to have a job hiding this from Father….and as my beauty's the only thing he cares about anymore; I can't see him being too pleased." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some brown leather gloves. "I'll have to wear these-maybe then he won't notice. My, you were hungry, weren't you, little one? I suppose being hatched is hard work." For she had just seen that the dragon had eaten every bit of what she had provided and was sitting on her feet, looking up at her. Still unsure as to what she was supposed to do, she picked the dragon up in her arms, and gave a gasp of joy when it curled up and made itself comfortable. She sat down again at the base of her tree, and the dragon cuddled up even more into her lap, and soon its soft, whiffling snores filled the air. "You _are_ cute, though, aren't you?" She said, lightly stroking the dragon's back. Even in its sleep, the dragon's back arched in pleasure at her touched, and it chirped sleepily. Exhausted by the pain that the dragon had just put her through, Hanna felt herself sinking into the darkness along with new born hatchling.


	3. Wise Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Christopher Paolini's characters. Hanna and her dragon are mine. Thanks go to given-inside, WanderingAnariel and WildIceDragon for their kind and encouraging reviews. Keep it up, guys, I need comments and advice! Besides, nobody minds hearing how wonderful their work is…just kidding!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hanna woke up slowly, and then panicked when she saw that the sun was already low in the sky. If she didn't make it home soon, her father would be very angry! She looked down, and screeched when she realized that the dragon wasn't in her lap. Where had he gone? Looking around hastily, she relaxed when she saw that it was sitting on the edge of the cliff precipice, watching the sun set. It seemed to sense that she was awake, and turning towards her, chirped happily and galumphed over to her.

"Look here, dragon," she said quickly. "I know that you've just hatched and all, but I can't take you home with me. If my father ever found you, he'd either sell you or kill you, and I don't want either. Now that I think about it," she said slowly, "I don't even know if I'm supposed to have you. A Rider is coming soon! If he sees you, he will take you away from me. I couldn't handle that, you're all I have. So your job," she said sternly, "is to _stay alive_ and _stay hidden_. Do you understand me?"

The dragon looked up at her with quite an understanding look upon its face, so she picked it up, carried it over to the boulder alcove where she had found its egg, and set it there well away from the cliff's edge. "Now stay here, and don't show yourself to anyone! They might hurt you! I think I'm the only one who comes here, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'll be back as early in the morning as I can. Just sleep, and stay hidden, all right?" The dragon chirped, curled up into a tiny ball, and settled in the shadow of the massive boulder. Hanna rested her hand for a moment on its back, and then ran down the mountain path, running as fast she could.

She made it back to the stone home just in time, when her mother was looking anxiously out the door. "There you are!" she said, looked relieved. "Get cleaned up, quickly! Dinner will be ready in a moment, and we mustn't keep your father waiting." Hanna didn't answer her mother, but hurried to do as she was told. She was careful to obey her parents in every other thing except agreeing to marry Talan Mordesc.

As the three people ate their silent meal, the daughter's consisting of a dry piece of meat and a crust of old bread, Hanna's every other thought was on the dragon, sleeping alone on a mountainside. What if a predator found it? Would it be hungry? What if it fell off the side of the cliff?

When she wasn't thinking of the dragon, she was dreading the evening, when she knew she would be knocked around some more. Sure enough, after everyone had finished eating, Soronin looked up at his daughter. "Well then?" he asked harshly. "I hope we won't have to go through the same sorry routine yet again tonight. Have you made the right, the obedient, and the only choice? Will you agree to marry the Elder of our village?"

Hanna's hands began to tremble in her lap, and she looked down at the tabletop, every part of her body dreading what she knew was to come. "No, Father." She said quietly, tremulously. "I will not marry him. Thank you, but no."

"Well then," he said, and proceeded to beat her until her arms seemed more like giant bruises than flesh and bone. But he did not receive the satisfaction of seeing how much pain she was in; Hanna's pride kept her from uttering anything more than the occasional moan of pain. Even when he lowered his hand, she raised herself from the floor, slowly and painfully, but stand she did. She curtsied stiffly to her father, and walked to her bedroom, her head held tall. Once she reached the safety of her own walls, however, she collapsed onto the bed and entered the kind and enfolding darkness of her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Hanna rejoiced to see that the dragon was still safe and alive. It was sitting on the edge of the cliff's precipice, looking out across the distance. It stood when it heard her coming, and had come to greet her, raising its head nobly. But when she screeched with pain when it touched her sore arms, it whimpered and backed away, looking confused. After a moment, it walked back forward again, and sniffed her carefully, as if it was making sure that she was still who it remembered. It curled up in her lap, and Hanna felt comforted-at least something felt sorry for her.

And so another week passed, and in a fortnight, the Rider would come to Tudessa. She was relieved to discover that the dragon had learned to hunt for itself, and the burden of caring for it did not rest solely on her. He seemed to particularly enjoy the small swallows that nest all over the place on the mountain. There was such an abundance of the birds that no one would ever miss a few. She often shook her head in amusement when the dragon came trotting towards her, with feathers hanging from its mouth. "Hello, Feather Lips!" she would say jokingly, and would laugh when the dragon started spitting out the feathers, looking distinctly embarrassed.

One day, when Hanna was nursing an ankle that had been twisted when her father threw her to the floor, she heard someone calling her name. Her head whipped around-had her father discovered her hiding place? What if it found the dragon? But there was no one there.

She heard her name again, and looked about for the person speaking. Suddenly, she looked down at the dragon beside her-it had grown too large for her lap. It was looking up at her in a very intelligent way, and then she heard her name again.

"Is that _you_ talking to me, little dragon?" To her very great surprise, the dragon nodded its head!

_Hanna_, she heard again, within the recesses of her mind, _I have waited for the day that I would be able to speak to you. You have read so many stories to me, and talked to me so often, that I have learned faster than perhaps some of my kind that have come before._

"Can…can you hear my thoughts?" Hanna asked tremulously, looking amazed.

She distinctly heard the dragon chuckle within the confines of her mind. _Some of them. And no,"_ he said, reading her next thought, "_you're not crazy! I have a request. _

"I will do my best to fulfill it, whatever it is," she replied. "But I am poor, and I can do very little."

_You can do more than you know. However, this task you can perform. I wish for you to name me, please._

Hanna started at this request-it wasn't what she had been expecting. "Name you?"

_Well, you can't go on calling me "little one" or even "Feather Lips" forever, can you? _

She giggled. "I suppose not; 'Feather Lips' isn't exactly a dignified name, at least not for a dragon like you. Let me think on it. For goodness' sake, I forgot! Are you a boy or a girl, anyway?"

It chuckled. _I am a male dragon_, he said in reply.

The dragon sat quietly while she thought, and after about fifteen minutes, she said, "I think I have an appropriate name, but you have to approve first. After all, you're the one that's going to be stuck with it. What say you to 'Caedmon?'?"

The dragon was silent for a moment, and then said, _I like it, but what made you choose it? Does the name have any special meaning? _

"Yes, it means 'wise warrior'. In my book of history, I read of a great king, who was good and kind. He loved his people above everything else, and when troubles came, he would fight them with his people, not just from a faraway castle. But one day, he rode away into a forest, and never returned. His kingdom mourned for him, and sought him earnestly. Eventually, after much effort, they learned that a Shade had cursed his people-they would all die from horrible sickness, because the king had not paid tribute to it. So the king had taken his horse, and ridden to the Shade's lair. He knew that he could not kill such a powerful sorcerer, so he made a bargain. He gave himself to the Shade, in exchange for his people's freedom and lives. The Shade agreed, and the king died a horrible, painful death. When the kingdom learned of this, they went to kill the Shade, but found that it had left. So they collected the bones of their dead king, and buried him with all honors, because he had given everything he had to his people, including his life."

_It is an interesting tale, to be sure. Am I to assume that this king's name was Caedmon? _

"Yes. I always admired him, because he had such a great capacity for love and for unselfish giving. I think that the name fits you, not only because you are wise, but because I believe that you will become one of the greatest warriors of your kind.

The dragon nodded. _It is a noble name, and has a noble history; the name is one that I am honored to have as my own. Thank you, Hanna Tirion. From this moment forth, I am Caedmon. _

Each day that passed brought great change to Caedmon. He became quite an accomplished hunter, and Hanna was delighted the day that he spread his wings and flew around the mountainside, roaring with delight. His scales sparkled with an emerald brilliance, and his body became strong and lithe, ready for any action. The dragon also experienced huge spurts of growth, going from the size of a puppy to larger than a horse within a few weeks. His language skills developed and grew, and soon Hanna found herself having deep conversations with him, on the subjects of books or the problems of the world. They only argued about two things in all the remaining two weeks before the Rider's visit: the actions of the Riders themselves, and Hanna's health.

Caedmon felt sure that the Riders would not mind his having chosen a girl to be his Rider-he wanted to travel with Hanna, and join the Rider's ranks. He had known in his egg that Hanna was the person that he was destined for, and he believed that no one could part them.

Meanwhile, Hanna remained utterly sure that if they revealed themselves to the world, the Riders would take Caedmon away, and perhaps punish her for having concealed his existence. The emerald dragon was the only friend that she had in the world now, and she wasn't going to let him leave her without a fight.

_I don't want to leave you any more than you want to leave me, Hanna! But surely the Riders will be kinder than your family. You should know that if anyone tried to separate us, I would rip them apart with my claws and my teeth. Among the Riders, we could be together, without hiding, without fear of punishment! _

"But you don't know that, Caedmon!" Hanna cried out passionately. "How can you be so certain? They will take you away from me, and when they do…I would die. You're the only thing worth living for."

_Don't say that!_ He snapped, sounding worried. _There is still hope in your future, but only if you seize it and take your life into your own hands! _

Hanna said nothing, only went and sat stubbornly at her tree. After a while, Caedmon joined her at the tree, and they went on with their previous conversation as if they had never argued.

However, Caedmon's anger was not to be ignored. As closely linked as they were, the dragon would often awake from its evening nap, his legs and arms aching. He knew that somewhere in the village below him, his Rider was being hurt. When she would limp up the mountain the next morning, he would demand to know what had happened. She wouldn't say anything about it, but the dragon was by now so accomplished at reading her thoughts that he soon learned the truth of her life, of the daily beatings and poor food.

Once the full truth hit him, he had roared loud and angrily, and had started to fly off down to Hanna's house, to teach Soronin a lesson he wouldn't forget. Hanna had stopped him, though, and told him that he must never, ever reveal himself to her father. After a long argument, Caedmon had finally grumpily agreed. But his swift eyes didn't miss the fact that Hanna had lost so much weight that her wrists looked like sticks, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her brown hair lost its shine, and began to fall out, and her skin began to be covered with a fine white down. Three days before the Rider's visit, and Hanna's engagement ceremony, Caedmon finally could hold his tongue no longer. He lashed out at Hanna, and his wrath was mighty.

_Are you trying to kill yourself? If this doesn't stop, you'll be dead in a month! And if you die, I die!_ Hanna looked startled at this, and Caedmon snorted angrily. _Yes, it's true! It is an ancient bond, one that ties a Rider and its Dragon together. If I die, you will continue to live, but only with half a heart. If you die, I will die with you. And if this destructive cycle continues, neither of us will live to see another spring. Why don't you fight? Your father is not all powerful; why do you give in to him? Tell me, why don't you fight him?_

Hanna looked down at the ground, her cheeks hollow and her eyes glassy. "I've tried, Caedmon. I've tried stealing food. I even tried to fight back against my father last week, several nights in a row. It didn't do any good. My mother caught me with the food, and my father just hit me all the harder. I can't give in, I won't give in! I don't want you to die, but I won't be married to Talan! Surely you don't want me to."

_No, I don't! There is an easy solution to this, Hanna. I am large now, little one, and I could carry you and some supplies. We could escape this place, join the other Riders... _

"You know my thoughts on this, Caedmon! I am already trapped in this life-how can I be so responsible for your life as well? I don't know what choice to make. Now let it lie. Something will work out, somehow…" Then her voice had faded off, her eyes gazing blankly into the distance, while Caedmon growled and launched himself into the air, taking care to stay far away from any farms during his flight.


	4. Lightning Through Their Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Paolini's characters.

Note: Sorry that this chapter is so massive. Once I got going, I couldn't stop. Enjoy, and please review! I need criticism…as long as it's constructive, though! J

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Make haste, Glaedr! It certainly wouldn't do to be late for our first mission."

The large golden dragon chuckled in a deep voice, so deep that the air about him seemed to tremble. The Rider felt the same deep voice go pounding through his mind. _"Calm thyself, Oromis. Are you an Elf or a squirrel, to be so impatient?" _

The tall elf, sitting astride the huge dragon's back, laughed and noticeably tried to relax as they flew swiftly through the air. "You are right, Glaedr. Forgive my impatience. Do you have any idea when we will arrive?"

The dragon was silent for a moment as he changed directions slightly, to make a more direct path to the mountains that loomed before them. _"We should be there in two more hours. Remind me of our instructions? Perhaps it would be well to review them." _

Oromis shifted his position slightly, his golden hair flowing out behind him, caught up in the fingers of the rushing wind. "Our former master, Noll, said that the village is called Tudessa, and it is a small and poor village, but proud. They are governed by a small council of five stringently elected men. Although they are mostly a farming community, they do have some herds of sheep, such that can adapt to the mountains, and their own blacksmith, cooper, and so on. We should be met by the council members on our arrival, men by the name of Talan Mordesc, Soronin Tirion, Labriach Nadorsi, Aldrich Ghoslia, and…and…power take it, I've forgotten the last one! Oh well, he shall be introduced to us there. Talan Mordesc is the Elder of the council and the richest man in the village, and so is fairly well in charge of everything. We were also instructed that we are absolutely forbidden to use magic, unless our lives or someone else's life is in danger. Have I forgotten anything? Can you remember anything else, Glaedr?"

The dragon turned its head and looked back at Oromis, and said cheekily, _"I never needed to go over it in the first place. I just felt that some review would calm you down. You're giving me a headache with your eagerness!" _

Oromis rolled his eyes at Glaedr. "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we? The last thing we need is for you to get a headache and spray fire on a house when you trip, as you did during our training!"

Glaedr snorted, and turned back to the mountains, subsequently ignoring his Rider, who laughed. They were old friends, but they were still young, and still able to laugh at each other and themselves. Mock fighting was a necessary practice for the Riders-it helped get rid of tension, and kept any problems from building too quickly in-between the dragons and the Riders.

After a time, Glaedr began his descent toward Tudessa, where they saw a great number of people standing in the one main street, cheering and waving at them. Oromis shifted awkwardly in his seat, and mentally asked Glaedr, "_Do you think I should wave back?" _

Glaedr shook his head slightly and answered, "_I do not think that that action would be appropriate to an Elf, especially an Elf that is a Rider. Hold on; there is not much room for me to land, and this may get a little bumpy…"_

But Glaedr landed with his usual grace, and Oromis leapt off his back before the giant dragon could lie down. "_Show off,"_ said Glaedr grumpily, as five men began to walk over to the two newcomers. Oromis laid a hand on Glaedr's shoulder, and smiled.

An older gentleman came forward and bowed to Oromis and Glaedr. "Welcome, honored Rider and most noble Dragon! You are very welcome here, in the village of Tudessa. We are truly grateful for your presence. I am Labriach Nadorsi, a member of the ruling Council of Tudessa. Please allow me to present my brothers of the council, Aldrich Ghoslia," a portly man bowed low, "Matrid Brunei," a young man, who looked distinctly uncomfortable as he bowed, "Soronin Tirion, and most especially, our honored Elder, Talan Mordesc."

Oromis felt a deep sense of disquiet as he looked at the last two men, and knew that Glaedr felt it too. Soronin was black haired and very powerful-looking, but his face bore a look of malice. Talan was older, with gilding silver hair, and a face that was just beginning to show wrinkles. But Oromis could see that the lines were not from laughter or smiling, but from anger, shouting, and hatred. The Rider could distinctly feel that the men before him were ruled by two things, and two things alone: lust and greed.

The Elder, despite his unpleasant appearance, bowed before Oromis and Glaedr before saying, "We are, indeed, honored to have you here in our homes. We have only a few matters to bring to your attention, but I do not think that they will take up much of your time. A resting place as been prepared for you and your dragon, Rider. Would you have me lead you to it first, that you might refresh yourself before you are troubled by our trifling disagreements and squabbles?"

Oromis made the traditional respectful gesture of the elves at the Elder, and said, "That would be most welcome indeed, sir. My name is Oromis, and I beg you to use it. My dragon," he indicated Glaedr, who bowed his head in acknowledgement, "is Glaedr. I do not believe your problems to be trifling at all, and I assure you, I will take the most care possible in being both fair and discerning." Oromis watched Talan closely for a reaction, and was not disappointed. A look of disgust and annoyance flashed across his fading face, almost too fast to be seen. But then it was gone, and he was nodding solicitously at Oromis. The council set off down the street, and Oromis could see that they were aiming towards a fine looking house. As they walked, the council member Soronin Tirion fell into pace beside Oromis, the older man looking both timid and proud.

"Please, Rider Oromis, I have a request to ask of you."

"I will listen faithfully, of that I can tell you truthfully. However, I cannot guarantee that I can fulfill your request. Still, ask it of me, and we shall see." Oromis felt Glaedr's feelings of approval-neither of them wanted to get caught in any sort of promise that might turn into a trap of some kind.

Soronin looked wrong footed, but then said quickly, "My daughter is to be formally engaged tonight to our ruling Elder, Talan Mordesc. It would deeply honor all of us if you could be present at the ceremony. Such a beginning to a marriage would deeply please me, as my daughter is my only child."

Oromis felt relieved-the man wasn't asking for a big favor. Although an engagement ceremony was not something that he was prepared to observe, still, it was a part of his job as a Rider. "I would be honored to attend the Ceremony, Master Tirion. I understand that marriage is very important to humans, and it is true that you would only want what is best for your daughter. I will be there."

Soronin looked overcome with happiness, but Oromis could clearly see that he was acting. "Thank you, Rider. I am honored, and I know that my daughter will be pleased as well. Your presence will be a blessing to both my daughter and to our Elder. I will have my manservant come and direct you at the appropriate time, if that is convenient to you."

"Certainly," replied Oromis, by which point they had reached the prepared house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caedmon stood quivering on the precipice edge. The Rider, another Rider and his dragon was here! It was sheer torture to just sit here, when all he wanted to do was fly down to the village and beg for their help. All was not right with himself and Hanna; she had completely closed her mind to him, so that he could not hear what she was thinking. This worried him; what was she planning? Was she going to allow herself to be pawned off onto this Elder person? What if she had something more desperate in mind? He paced back and forth on the cliff's edge, wondering what he should do.

Hanna, meanwhile, was sitting woodenly in her bedroom, too depressed and weak to move, to plan, to do anything. She had heard Caedmon trying to contact her, but she couldn't bear to speak with him any longer, not when she knew that no matter what she did, he was going to die with her. Oh, why had she ever even picked up that egg? But even as she thought this, she knew that it wasn't true. Hanna could never regret picking up the egg and taking care of the young dragon within it. She loved Caedmon, and she knew that she could never have gotten through this past month without his calm and strengthening presence. Without a clear idea of what she was doing, Hanna got up from the bed, picked up her favorite basket, and began to pack in it her favorite possessions. Her books, her baby blanket, a necklace that she had been given by her grandmother-all those precious things went into the blanket, which she tied on top and then placed securely into the basket. When she had finished, she fell back onto the bed, knowing that once her father returned, it would begin.

Later in the day, Maryla had come into the room, and had started preparing Hanna for the party. Under her mother's commands, Hanna bathed, pinned her hair on top of her head, and dressed in a new gown. It was a deep purple, so deep that it was almost black. There were silver flowers embroidered around the neckline, and new black leather slippers for her feet and black leather gloves for her hands. She had been fitted for the dress two weeks ago, and it now hung loose on her emaciated frame. Her mother made no comment about this at first, but when Hanna sat down on the bed, her mother sat beside her.

"Hanna," she began, her voice tremulous, "I just wanted you to know…I'm sorry. None of this ever should have happened. I never wanted my only child, my beloved daughter, to experience this kind of anguish. I wish that I could do more, that I could fight your father, could make him see reason, but I can't. It's too late for me, and now, because of me, it's too late for you. Oh, my daughter," she said, beginning to sob into her hands, "can you ever forgive me for my part in this?"

Hanna was silent for a few moments, listening to the wracking sobs of her mother. Finally, she said, "You ask if I can forgive you, Mother. Forgive you for helping my father to beat me, to starve me, to force me into a loveless marriage that will probably lead to my death?"

"I had no part in the beatings, Hanna, and you know that! I would never have helped in any other way, either, if your father hadn't threatened to break my arm if I gave you food! He's done it to me before, it was no idle threat! I was so afraid of the pain…You should know that I never wanted any of this!"

Her daughter's voice grew strong. "You had no active part in the beatings, but by never saying anything, by never trying to help me escape, you are guilty as well. Still, Mother, for all that, know that I can still forgive you, because I have a friend that would want me to be honorable and strong." A picture of Caedmon swam in her head, and she knew that her words were true. Caedmon would want her to act like a Rider. "I can forgive you, but that's not the question."

She looked steadily at Maryla, her emerald eyes piercing. "The question is, can you forgive yourself?" …………………………………………………………………………………………..

While her mother was still blowing her nose and sobbing, Hanna had silently left her room, and placed her basket near the door, where no one could see it, but where she could find it quickly. It was the only preparation that she dared to make.

The Tirion family rode to the Gathering House that night in Soronin's wagon, dressed in their finest clothing. Just before they were to turn onto the main city road, Soronin stopped the wagon, turned, and clasped Hanna's arm in his hand so hard that she could feel the bruises rising on her arm. "Just listen here, wench. If you give any trouble during the ceremony, you'll get worse than you've been getting, you hear me? I don't want any fuss, especially in front of the Rider. Stay quiet during the ceremony, say what you're supposed to, and I swear that you'll be treated as you were before all this. Good meals, peacefulness, get it? Now make me proud, or I swear," he said as he released her arm and flicked the horses' reigns, "I'll make you sorry you were ever born." Maryla looked off into the distance, unwilling to acknowledge this conversation, but Hanna cradled her arm, and reluctantly opened her mind to Caedmon.

He entered immediately, worried and, she noted wryly, more angry than she had ever known him.

_"If you ever do that again, Hanna Tirion, I'm going to come down there, pick you up in my claws, and to hell with what you think! We'll go where I say we go, and you won't have the chance to argue. Understand me? Never close your mind like that again! Now what just happened? My arm hurt. What did he do to you?"_

"_It's nothing, Caedmon. I'm sorry you hurt, and I'm sorry that I closed you out. It was wrong of me. I just…needed to hear your voice again. We're almost to the Gathering House._"

"_I'm going to ignore the fact that you didn't answer my question. Now, are you going to tell me what the plan is? When do I come flying in there?"_

Hanna shook her head impatiently, and her mother looked sideways at her. "_You aren't, don't you get it? I don't know what I'm going to do! You have to promise me that you won't come unless I ask you. Swear to me!"_

She could hear Caedmon grumbling before he said, "_You're my Rider. I have an obligation to protect you. You should know that promises don't mean much to me if you're in harm._"

"_Caedmon, I don't want to fight with you! Just swear it!" _Silence fell._ "SWEAR IT!" _

She heard Caedmon answer softly, hesitantly, "_I swear not to come until you ask me to."_ He stopped speaking, but Hanna could feel that he was still there with her, offering her some of his strength. She was grateful.

Then, there it was, the Gathering House of Tudessa. This was where the council met, and where all major ceremonies or meetings occurred. She stepped down from the wagon, and entered the brightly lit hall, unsure of what would happen inside it tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oromis stood towards the back of the room, trying to appear inconspicuous, which he knew he was making a horrible job of. _"No, an Elf standing in the middle of a human room and dressed in Rider's clothing isn't conspicuous at all, Oromis. Not a bit of it. Especially when there's a dragon waiting for him outside._"

Oromis rolled his eyes at Glaedr's butting into his thoughts. "_I thought I told you not to do that!"_

_"Sorry. Behold! The bride to be is coming into the building, and she's-" _Glaedr suddenly stopped speaking.

_ "What is it?"_ asked Oromis. "_What's wrong?"_ He could feel that Glaedr was disturbed.

"_Barzul!" _Oromis started at this emphatic, Dwarvish curse. He had never heard Glaedr say such a thing. "_Oromis, closely observe that girl when she comes in…I don't know how, I don't know why, but she reeks of magic…and of dragon!" _

Oromis was startled. "_How is that possible?"_

"_I don't know, but keep an eye on her. I'm sitting twelve feet away from her, and I can smell it clearly. We don't have any idea what's going on here. It seems that our first mission is going to be more difficult than we thought." _

The Rider lifted his sharp eyes towards the door, and watched as Soronin Tirion entered the room, along with an older, matronly woman with grey hair that Oromis assumed to be his wife. Behind them both came a young girl, dressed in a deep purple dress that made her look sad and mournful. Oromis looked her over quickly, and then reinitiated contact with Glaedr. _"Glaedr, how can this be right? This girl…she looks like Death itself! She looks like a skeleton!" _

_ "Perhaps you should mingle through the people, and act interested in the couple to be. Maybe you can learn something._" Even though Glaedr's voice was quick and business-like, Oromis could feel his concern and nervousness. "_Meanwhile, I'm going to sniff around. I know that I smelt dragon on her. There must be one fairly nearby." _

Oromis told Glaedr to be careful, and then began to walk around the room while people lined up to congratulate the young girl on her engagement. He looked around, and spotted the perfect person to question-an older woman, who was talking quickly with a whole group of other woman, clicking her tongue and looking knowledgeable. _Perfect,_ thought Oromis, _a gossip…just who I need. She should be able to tell me everything._ He moved towards the little group, and bowed towards them. "Good evening, fair ladies," he said smoothly. "Might I ask you a few questions? You appear to be quite knowledgeable."

The oldest woman cackled highly, and inclined her head towards Oromis. "True enough, young Rider. There isn't much that Gammer Amen doesn't know. What can I tell ye?"

Oromis leaned in closer, to give a secretive approach to his question. He knew that gossips loved that sort of thing. "Who is the young lady who is to marry the Elder? I was simply curious, I haven't been told her name yet."

The Gammer sniffed. "Her name is Hanna Tirion, and I'm sorry that you couldn't see her as she was a month ago, before word got out that she was to marry Talan Mordesc. She was considered then to be the most beautiful girl ever to be born here, although they said the same about my own daughter twenty years ago!" All of the women laughed loudly, and Oromis smiled, encouraging her to go on. "But then, my daughter wasn't engaged to Talan Mordesc!"

Oromis placed a puzzled look on his face. "Is that a bad thing, Gammer? He looks to be a man of influence and no small wealth."

The old woman looked shrewdly at Oromis. "Wealth ain't everything, Master Elf! Our so-called beloved Elder is known for having a fearsome temper. He was married once before, to a sweet girl by the name of Vanesse. But that marriage didn't last long, do it, girls?"

"Not long at all," chorused her friends, shaking their heads sadly.

Gammer Amen leaned in even closer to Oromis. "Of course, it's said that Soronin Tirion isn't exactly a laugh to be around, either. His wife, Maryla, seems to be quite clumsy; she's always got some bruises on her, though she tries to hide them. Always falling down stairs or running into doors, if you believe the stories. There are some who don't.

"But Hanna, she was always the light of Tudessa, beautiful and intelligent to boot, the only girl I've ever known that can read, although I can't say that I completely approve." The other women shook their heads again, looking scandalized. "Still, in this past month, she's changed, and not only in her body, although that's sad enough. Even though she don't look long for this world, she still walks around with her head held high, and gloves always neatly on, when she used to go tearing through the village like a demon. Acquired poise, you might say."

Oromis thanked Gammer Amen, and then moved away, deep in thought. Acquired poise? An abusive father and future husband? Gloves? It did sound suspicious…

Soronin's voice broke through his reflections. "Master Rider, it would please me to introduce you to my daughter, Hanna! The ceremony is to begin in a moment, and there won't be a chance after," he said, laughing lightly. Oromis nodded-the next step was clearly to speak to Hanna Tirion herself.

Guided by her father's arm, Oromis found himself led up to the young girl herself. His concerned eyes quickly took in her glassy eyes and hollowed cheeks. Gammer Amen was right-she didn't look long for the world. The girl held out a black gloved had towards Oromis, her right hand. He noticed that the hand was trembling, and she looked nervous. "Rider," she said softly. "It is an honor to meet you." Their hands met in a cordial clasp, each palm carrying an impressive silver scar.

It was as if a lightning bolt went through Oromis' body. He felt sure that the hand that he now held in his own bore the silvery gedwey ignasia, the mark that only the Riders bore. Skies above! A woman Dragon Rider, a human woman at that! It suddenly became very much Oromis' business to see that this woman survived-she was a Rider, and needed to be trained. Both she and her Dragon were needed.

All of this went through Oromis' mind in the blink of an eye, and he still held Hanna's hand in his own. He bent over her hand, and nodded at her. "Congratulations on your engagement, Miss Tirion." Then, without a different expression of his face, he reached out with his mind.

Hanna twitched and tried to hide her surprise when she felt an alien mind enter her own. "_Caedmon!"_ she cried out mentally. "_He's trying to get into my mind!" _

Before he could answer, she could hear the Rider's deep voice resound in her ears. _"There is no point in arguing with me, Miss Tirion. You bear the gedwey ignasia on your palm, the mark of the Riders. I felt it at once. We must not draw attention to ourselves yet, but know that I am aware, and that I will help you if you will let me."_ The presence left Hanna's mind, and she relaxed a little. She gazed up into the Rider's fathomless eyes, and nodded slightly to him.

"Thank you, Rider. Your presence both honors me and gives me strength as I face this new task before me." To everyone else, this sounded like her marriage, but Oromis and Hanna both knew that it meant being a Rider.

As Oromis bowed and walked away, Hanna's thoughts swirled. She had felt the same jolt go through her body when he had touched her hand, and he had felt it too! They would never be able to hide from the Riders now, if they wanted to. She felt Caedmon come slamming into her mind. "_I take it that he isn't going to separate us, aye?" _

_ "Shut up,_" she said grumpily. "_We don't know that yet, but at this point, I'm willing to take whatever help I can get. If the Riders try and separate us, we can always run away from them, I suppose. We should still be cautious…"_ She broke off the conversation as Soronin placed a hand under his daughter's elbow. She stood, and followed him into the middle of the room, where Talan Mordesc stood waiting. The rest of the town formed a circle around them, supposedly symbolizing their support for the new couple. Hanna swallowed hard.

"_What should I do, Glaedr? If she agrees to marry him, she'll kill both herself and the dragon! This cannot be!" _Oromis' voice was panicked.

_ "Patience, Oromis! Perhaps she has a plan. Ready thyself, and listen closely! I am returning to you." _

Soronin stood between Talan Mordesc and Hanna, and took one of their hands into his own. "Talan Mordesc, Elder of this village, you have expressed your willingness in being engaged to my daughter, the honored Hanna Tirion. Do you stand by your agreement?"

Talan's eyes glittered maliciously as he grinned boldly down at Hanna. "I still stand, Soronin Tirion. Let it be."

Soronin turned to his daughter, and though his face still remained solemn and benign, he voice became harsh and stern. "And do you, my daughter, stand by the decision made by your elders? Do you stand ready to do the task for which you were born?"

Hanna's eyes sought out Oromis, and he nodded encouragingly. "I stand ready to perform the task for which I was born, Father."

"_No!" _ Both Oromis' and Caedmon's voices echoed in her mind, and she mentally quieted them. Soronin began to join her hand and Talan's, but before he could, her voice rang through the room, strong and proud.

"But this is not the task for which I was born, Father. I will not marry Talan Mordesc! I refuse him!"

The room seemed to explode in murmurs of disbelief, and the people crowded through the room, unknowingly pushing Oromis back, away from Hanna and her father. As he was shoved against the wall, he saw Soronin's face wrinkle into clear patterns of hatred and malevolence.

"You little wench!" he screamed. "You dishonor me!" Then, taking his daughter by her ear, he dragged her from the room. Oromis heard Hanna call out his name, and what sounded like "Caedmon" rang through his ears, and then she was gone.

"Let me through!" the irate elf boomed, and began to rush through the people. But they were so confused by the disorder that they ended up moving the wrong way. "Let me through, now!" he screamed again, and finally made it out of the crowded Gathering House. There, he called for Oromis in his mind, and in a moment, he heard the hard flaps of the golden dragon's wings. Without a word, he jumped onto Glaedr's back, and they flew through the air like a gale, trying to reach the wagon that had jolted off into the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caedmon had heard Hanna's mental and spoken scream, and had risen at once, and flown down the mountain, straining his wings as hard as he could in order to make it to her house. He was only halfway there before he felt sharp pains on his belly, his limbs, and about his head. "_Hanna!" _he screamed mentally, knowing from the pains that she was being beaten, and being beaten hard and mercilessly. He roared loudly, and was utterly surprised when he heard an answering roar. Turning his head, he almost fell from the air at the sight.

An enormous golden dragon was racing towards him, with a Rider on its back. Caedmon felt the other dragon reach out to him with its mind. "_Brother! Lead us to your Rider!"_

Without even explaining anything, Caedmon answered quickly, "_Follow me! It does not go well with her!"_

They reached the stone house, and the dragons landed, hard and fast before it, the Rider already running to the door before his dragon had even landed completely. The two dragons followed, but were frustrated when they could not fit in the door. Ordinarily they would have had no difficulty in tearing the door down, but the house was solid from the rocks from which it was made.

When Oromis ran into the house, he followed Soronin's wordless shouts down a hallway, and into another room. The door was locked, and Oromis knew that the time for magic had come. "_Jierda!"_ he roared, and the door cracked and fell away from its frame at the word from the ancient language.

His eyes beheld Soronin, standing over his daughter with a fire poker in his upheld hand. Hanna was collapsed on the floor, one arm held up to protect her head. She was covered in blood, and livid bruises were showing through the tears on her dress. Soronin was so intent on his rage and desire that did not pay Oromis any heed. He began to swing the poker down again.

"_Letta!_" Oromis bellowed, and instantly, Soronin was frozen at the word for "stop." Oromis ran forward, and bent down towards Hanna. To his very great surprise, she lifted her head, and began to stagger to her feet.

"I thought you were dead!" he gasped out, astonished at the sorry sight before him.

"Not yet," she said weakly, but grimly all the same. "Can I trust you to take care of this one?" she asked, indicated her father, wincing at even that slight movement. Oromis nodded, looking puzzled. "That is well. I must leave now, but we will wait for you. We will be on the mountain. Come when you can." Then, she turned her back on her father, and limped from the room, her arm held at an awkward angle from her body. She wobbled towards the door, picked up her basket, and dragged it outside, where she was met by two very anxious dragons.

"_Hanna!" _screamed Caedmon. "_What happened? Oh, little one, you're hurt! I'm going to kill that misbegotten father of yours! You're hurt badly!" _

_ "I know that, Caedmon, but right now, I think it would be best if we left this place."_

Glaedr came forward, and sniffed at Hanna. He snorted, then said, "_I don't think that would be wise, little Rider. You should not leave without Oromis and me. You will need tending to." _

Hanna nodded her head at Glaedr, trying to keep consciousness. "_Thank you, wise one, but your Rider and I have already arranged to meet on the mountain when he is done with his duties. We will wait for you there."_

Then, she turned and started to limp towards the mountain, gasping with every step, but Caedmon was there in an instant. "_I think, little one, that is time for you to ride me. You can never make it up the mountain like this."_

Too tired to even think of arguing, Hanna turned towards her dragon, but her heart failed when she saw how impossibly tall he was. She would never make it up onto his back! Caedmon, seeing this, quickly lay down, and pushed his belly into the earth. Hanna started to try and haul herself onto his back, but she still couldn't, not with only one arm, and what she felt sure were several broken ribs. "It's no good, Caedmon. I can't get up there, not with my arm like this."

There were some hard stomps, and there Glaedr stood behind her. "_Hold on, hatchling. I will lift you onto thy dragon's back."_ Using his nose, Glaedr somehow managed to gently lift Hanna onto Caedmon's back, where she settled herself and managed to grasp one of his spines with her good arm. Then, he gently leapt into the air, just as members of the town council came riding into view. They gasped and screamed at the sight of this second dragon, which was apparently taking Hanna away with it.

The men dashed into the house, and met Oromis at the drawing room door. He had just released Soronin from his spell, and had both gagged and bound the still irate and screaming man. "Rider, a dragon has taken away Hanna Tirion! You must catch it!"

Oromis surveyed the men calmly, his hands held behind his back. "The dragon is not taking away Hanna, council members. That is her dragon. Your own Hanna is a Dragon Rider. Now," he said, holding up his hands to silence the explosion of questions that came from the men, "do not ask me to explain, for I cannot. I do not know the full story yet. However, when I arrived at this house, I found Soronin Tirion beating his daughter with a fire poker. She has been sorely injured, and I believe that he has also been starving her for several weeks. I will be taking him down into the city, and having him placed in jail there, for abuse and attempted murder. I am also removing Talan Mordesc from his post of Elder, and you will need to hold elections so that both Tirion's and Mordesc's places on the council can be filled. However, I will be sending another Rider to oversee those elections. I must first attend to my fellow Rider. If you will excuse me…" Oromis turned, and marched Soronin out of the room, holding tightly to the man's arm as he was half dragged away. He went up to his dragon. "Glaedr, will you consent to carry this devil down to the city of Cantos? They have a jail there, and the Riders can deal with him as they can."

Glaedr growled. "_It offends me to have this offal near me, but I will see to it that he is richly punished for his treatment of a fellow Rider and her Dragon. I will not consent to bear him on my back, but I will hold him within my claw. If he struggles, I will drop him. Be sure that he is warned."_

Oromis smiled momentarily at his dragon's enthusiasm, but then bent down towards the wiggling Soronin. "Hear this, Tirion: I will be taking you to Cantos, where you will be held, and tried for your crimes. You will be transported within my dragon's claw, and if you try to struggle, he will drop you. Is that understood?" Soronin's eyes were slits from his rage, and he screamed a reply at Oromis, who was very glad that he couldn't understand what the man had said. The elf jumped onto Glaedr's back, who spread his wings and lifted into the air, Soronin held tightly within his claw. "We must hurry, Glaedr! Hanna will need healing. Keep in contact with Caedmon; he can keep up informed of the situation."


	5. A Desperate Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Paolini's characters, settings, words, ect.

Note: As you guys may have noticed, all of the names that I use mean something. Hanna means "grace and favor." In this story, you will meet Scylla, which means "healer", Anatole, which stands for "the dawn in the east" (because she's the first dragon to bear a woman), Noll (elf army), and some others that I will continue to give the meanings as the characters come into further prominence. Silme, which you already know means "starlight", and her and Anatole's Ebrithil is Adon, which means, literally, "master."

Thanks for all your support! I really would like some more reviews, though. Do I sound pathetic? Shut up, WanderingAnariel, I already know that I am! 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

An hour later, Oromis and Glaedr were flying back to Tudessa, having seen Soronin comfortably established in his very own jail cell. He had screamed obscenities and curses at Oromis and his absent daughter, but he was strangely silent after Oromis had spoken momentarily to him.

"_I wonder if the Masters will approve of you having Silenced that man?"_ asked Glaedr comfortably, not seeming terribly concerned. The stars overhead whirled away quickly through the rush of the cool nighttime breeze.

Oromis chuckled grimly. "I imagine that they'll ask me why I didn't leave him with a broken leg, too, the brute. Have you heard from the dragon?"

This seemed to remind Glaedr of something, and his wings began to go up and down even more furiously. "_Yes, a little. He says that he is called Caedmon; Hanna named him that."_

Stoking his beardless chin thoughtfully, Oromis said softly, "'Wise warrior'; it appears that this girl has read some history in her time."

"_Caedmon says that she only has five books, but she has read them so constantly that she knows their words by heart. I have a feeling Silme will like her; she and Dara certainly don't get along."_

"For Riders, there does seem to be some conflict between those two. Perhaps you're right; maybe Hanna will be just the person to balance them out a bit. But has Caedmon said anything about his Rider's condition?"

Glaedr was silent for a moment, and then said, _"I didn't want to worry you, but he says that she is not well. He begs us to come quickly. That is why I am flying so fast-she needs us."_

The Elf didn't say another word, but bent over the dragon's neck that they might go even faster. Within minutes, guided by Caedmon, they found Hanna's secret precipice. The emerald dragon paced over to them at once upon their landing.

"_She is unconscious! Please, masters, help her!" _His tail swished back and forth anxiously, reminding Oromis strongly of a worried mother cat.

"Back, Caedmon! I will tend your Rider, but you must move first." Oromis gently pushed the nervous dragon, which did instantly what he was told. Oromis leaned over Hanna, and looked her over carefully, Glaedr leaning over his shoulder. Finally, Oromis looked up and called Caedmon over. "It is not well, Caedmon. I can count every once of her broken ribs; she is starving. Her arm is broken, and she is covered with bruises and cuts. I believe that her skull might be cracked, as well. How long has this been going on?"

Caedmon snorted angrily. "Since before my birth, I believe. Hanna refused to marry Talan, and her father beat her nightly for it. I would have flown down there and ripped him limb from limb, but she made me promise not to. She was terrified that the Riders would discover us, and separate us, because she is a woman. Will she live?" His shining emerald eyes looked deep into Oromis'.

Oromis stroked Caedmon's leg lightly. "I don't know, Caedmon. She is very weak, and these are desperate injuries. But I will do what I can, and know this: the Riders will not separate you. I must work now, and quickly. She does not have much time.

It was exhausting, as Oromis worked over Hanna's broken body. First, he healed her broken arm and fractured skull, which took a considerable part his strength. Then, borrowing strength from Glaedr, he worked on her broken ribs, the cuts that covered her back, and her bruised limbs. If he had not been an Elf and a Rider, he could not have done it.

Finally, he sat back and sighed, closing his eyes in exhaustion. Caedmon hovered over his Rider, and looked anxiously up at Oromis, his question plain. The Elf smiled weakly, and said, "I have healed most of her wounds, but her fate is still not certain. I cannot heal starvation-such things are beyond me. She is weak, and I do not think she will live much longer. Healing the injuries has given us a slight reprieve, though, time enough to try and think of something."

Caedmon roared in grief and frustration. "_Surely something can be done, Master! Please, anything that you can suggest, anything at all…"_

"Your Rider has only one chance, Caedmon," said Oromis, rubbing his eyes wearily. "We must fly; fly to the home of the Riders in Ilirea. There, perhaps the Healers of the Elves and the Masters of the Riders can help Hanna. Their power is strong."

"_Then let us fly, Master! Hanna hasn't much time!"_

"_Peace, Dragon! My Rider is weary, and must rest before undertaking that journey." _Glaedr's voice was irritated and worried.

"No, Glaedr, Caedmon is correct. I have enough strength, and I can sleep on your back. Let us place Hanna on Caedmon's back, and then we must be off."

A few minutes later, the villagers of Tudessa gasped when they saw two dragons fly overhead, a green one and a gold one. "A sight like that I thought I'd never see!" cackled Gammer Amen, as she sat down on a bench bewilderedly.

Both dragons strained against the wind, as both Riders rode on their backs, lost in dreams. Hanna hadn't regained consciousness, and Oromis was exhausted. It was flight for legends, a desperate flight. The trip, which should have taken two days, was made in only one. Neither dragon slept or slowed, Caedmon forced on by feeling Hanna's mind slipping away from his own, Glaedr working out of sheer devotion to both his master and to a fellow Rider and dragon.

Finally, they came to the gates of Ilirea, where they finally stopped in order to speak with the Gate Warden. "Let us pass," Oromis said in the ancient language. "We are Riders, and mean no harm."

The Gate Warden, an old man, stared suspiciously past Oromis. "I know you, Oromis, but who is this that you bring with you? I must know, or they cannot enter Ilirea."

Caedmon stepped forward, and bowed before the man. "_I am Caedmon, and I bear a Rider, who is sorely injured. If she does not receive help soon, she will die. I already feel her life slipping away; her mind is leaving me. Please, by all that you profess to be sacred, let us pass! Observe her gedwey ignasia, if you are still uncertain."_

The Gate Warden marched up to Caedmon, and look at Hanna, who was lying tied across the dragon's back. He coldly picked up her limp hand, and examined the silvery mark on her palm.

Oromis, though he was an Elf, had just been through an exhausting journey, he was hungry and worried, and his patience was wearing thin. His voice developed a bite. "Are you satisfied? Let us pass!" The Gate Warden finally nodded, and waved his hand at the massive iron gates that barred the only entrance into Ilirea. Oromis knew that not only had the corporeal gates been opened, but the magical bonds as well.

"Go in peace, Shur'tugal!" Glaedr flew through the gate, but not before he had snorted angrily, singing the air about him. Caedmon followed swiftly. After flying a few moments more, Caedmon felt Oromis contacting him.

"_The masters have been informed of Hanna's condition, and they await us. They will take Hanna to the Healing Place, and you will be sent to wait with the other hatchlings. Do you have any questions? We'll be landing in just a minute."_

_"No, Master Oromis. Will you come see me, after you are rested?"_ Oromis could sense the young dragon's worry, and replied that he would.

Glaedr aimed towards an opening in the trees, where Caedmon's far seeing eyes observed several figures standing, waiting for them. Oromis told Caedmon to land first, who did, thankful that they were finally in a place of safety, where they could rest.

The moment that Caedmon's feet touched the earth, two Elven men and one woman rushed forward. Using sharp knives, they severed the ropes that bound Hanna to Caedmon's back, and then carried her away swiftly, talking seriously amongst themselves. Oromis and Glaedr landed, and another man and woman walked forward, the man being Oromis' and Glaedr's former master, Noll. After he and Oromis had performed the polite and traditional elven greeting, Noll said, "Welcome back, Oromis-elda. It is indeed a relief to see you again, successful and safe. I thought I was sending you on an easy first mission. It appears that I was mistaken."

Oromis nodded solemnly. "It is good to see you again, Ebrithil. I often wished for your wisdom on this mission."

Noll shook his head. "You have done well enough without it. Never has a Rider returned from his first mission, bearing a new Rider in his wake. Especially the first Human female Rider! And this must be her Dragon." Noll turned to Caedmon, and bowed politely. "Greetings, skulblaka! I am Noll, a member of the Rider's Council, and Oromis and Glaedr's former master. It is unfortunate that our first meeting must be under such solemn conditions, but know that we are honored to have you here among us."

Caedmon answered slowly. "I thank you, Ebrithil. I am called Caedmon, and it has long been my wish to be among you. Please, Master, I must know: what will happen to my Rider?"

This time the woman spoke. "I have received a message from one of the Healers, Dragon Caedmon. They say that she is very weak, but that she is fighting for her life. That is the most important thing in these matters. If one does not have the will to live, there is no point in trying to save the life. Will is everything."

"Caedmon, may I present Scylla, one of the apprentice Healers?" Scylla bowed her head in acknowledgement. "She will be assisting in the Healing of your Rider. First, may we ask the name of your Rider? We'll need to know something of her history. It could prove to be important information. Now that I come to it," Noll broke off thoughtfully, looking at Oromis, "I believe that it is high time for my former pupil and his dragon to get some rest. It's been a hard time, I'm sure."

Oromis nodded, and bowed. "Yes, Ebrithil, but it is still my desire to be kept informed of the situation."

Scylla said, "Someone will be sent to tell you when we know something about the little Rider's condition. Go rest, Oromis-elda; you have done all that you can." Oromis bowed again, and left, Glaedr following after inclining his head toward Scylla, Noll, and Caedmon.

Turning back to Caedmon, Scylla said, "So, Caedmon, you were telling us of your Rider. I know that you are tired-please do not stand out of respect. You can sit and talk at the same time."

Caedmon sat down, looking distinctly relieved. "_Thank you very much. I am sorry; I do not know the proper honorific for you, madam."_

She smiled, looking pleased. "I see you are learning our ways quickly, skulblaka. Yes, among the elves, respect is everything. You may address me as Scylla-elda. _Elda_ is not gender specific. But please, continue."

"_My Rider's name is Hanna Tirion. She was born and raised in the small mountain village of Tudessa. You would not know it from looking at her now, but my Rider was once considered the most beautiful girl to ever be born to her village, as well as the most intelligent. However, her father only saw her beauty as an advantage, and ignored her intelligence. He arranged a marriage with Tudessa's Elder, Talan Mordesc, who is suspected of already having killed his first wife…"_ Caedmon went on to tell the story of Hanna picking up his egg. "_I, after having lain quiet in my egg for so many years on end, felt truly alive for the first time when she held me within her hands. I knew then that I had found my Rider-she was the one that I was destined for. She often spoke to me, read books to me while I was quite young, and I therefore spoke quite early. She named me Caedmon, after a famous king whom she admired."_

Noll nodded wisely. "Yes, he is revered among both Men and Elves. The name means 'wise warrior.' I am impressed. Please, continue."

Caedmon told of how Hanna received very little to eat, but how she always made sure that he was taking care of. He spoke of their few arguments, when he would beg Hanna to allow him to take her away, but her fears that they would be separated if that happened. Both Scylla and Noll's faces expressed rage and indignation when he told them of the daily beatings that Hanna had suffered, and of never receiving any help from her mother. Finally, he told them of the events on Hanna's engagement ceremony night, and up until their arrival in Ilirea. There was silence in the small mountain clearing for a few minutes after his soliloquy was finished.

Scylla spoke first. "Thank you, Caedmon, for telling us all this. I know that your childhood could not have been easy for either you or Hanna, but in the experience you gained, and in the subsequent wisdom you found, I believe neither of you to be children any longer. Anyone that has acted as bravely as you have is worthy of being called adults." Noll expressed his agreement, then Scylla said, "Now, skulblaka, there is a place where you can rest. You are young, but not so young that you can move forever without rest."

"_Please, Scylla-elda, will this place be near my Rider?"_

"Of course. There will also be other dragons for you to speak with if you wish it. Now, follow me, please." Noll lead off, and the excessively weary Caedmon followed, fighting against the sleep that threatened to claim him. The master saw that Caedmon was in no mood to speak to any other dragons, so he led the emerald dragon directly to a temporary home. A massive, padded bowl was recessed into the floor, and there was food as well. After wishing Caedmon a pleasant rest, and reassuring him that they would call him should anything change with Hanna, Noll left. Caedmon devoured the food, fell into the bowl, and was asleep before his head even touched the padding.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Caedmon awoke at the sound of someone's voice. It took him a moment to come out of his deep repose, but he was finally able to open his massive eyes. To his astonishment, a beautiful elf-woman was standing there, waiting for him to awake.

"Pardon me, skulblaka," she said softly, her voice musical and lilting. "I have been sent to you by Ebrithil Noll. I have a report on your Rider."

Caedmon stood up at once, his entire body rigid. "_Yes, madam? Please, how is Hanna?"_

The woman walked up to him, and placed a comforting hand on Caedmon's shoulder. "She is well, dragon. I have been told that she is resting comfortably, and that after another day of rest and treatment, you will be able to see her."

Caedmon closed his eyes in relief, and searched his mind. To his great relief, he felt Hanna's presence, living and stronger than he had felt in some time. The only feelings he got from her now were peace, and quietude. He smiled, knowing that these feelings meant that she was in a sound, refreshing sleep. He turned to the woman who was still waiting patiently. "_I feel her now, as I haven't in so long. Thank you so much for telling me, madam. Is there anything I can do for you in return for this service?"_

The woman laughed lightly, and replied, "There is no need for such gratitude, Caedmon. I believe that's your name?" The emerald dragon nodded, his scales flashing in the morning light. "You will find that all creatures and people work together here in Ilirea; we help each other. Besides, all I did was carry a message. However, there is one way that you and your Rider could help me, in the future."

Caedmon looked startled, but replied, _"Name your price, my lady. I'm so overjoyed at this moment that I'm willing to promise anything-within reason._"

The lady smiled gently, and then said, "I wish for friendship. You see, I am a Rider as well, and I and my dragon would be grateful of you and your Rider's companionship. It is a great honor, to be a Rider, but it is a lonely road when you are a woman."

"_Lady, I am so pleased to meet you! Hanna and I were not aware that there were any other female Riders. She will be so excited when she hears the news! Of course, I am sure that the both of us will be grateful for the companionship as well. We are both complete strangers to this place. Might I ask your name?"_

"Of course, Caedmon; I am sorry that I was so impolite as to forget to tell you. I am Silme, and my dragon is Anatole. As it so happens, I am not the only female Rider by any means. There is another here, an Elven girl by the name of Dara, and her dragon is Fionntan. Dara is quite young, not having yet reached her first fifty years of life. She will grow up some day, and she is a goodhearted child, but she is by no means a good companion to me, though I hope that we can become better friends in the coming years. I am hopeful that perhaps," Silme looked shy, "we can become friends. To show my faith in that possibility, will you, and your Rider when she wakes, call me Silme, with no honorific? That is how friends do among the elves, unless the occasion is solemn."

The dragon was pleased, but he also felt pity for Silme; she was obviously quite lonely. "_I am young myself, Lady Silme, and my Rider is as well. How do you know that we will be good companions for you?"_

Silme smiled, and the kindness in her eyes seemed to light up the room. "I knew from the moment I first spoke to you, Caedmon, that you had a depth to you. Anyone that has been through so much as you and Hanna have must be both wise and strong. I am not afraid, and I am not worried about my choice."

Caedmon inclined his head. "_Then it will be an honor to me to consider you a friend, Silme. Please, address me in the same tradition of your people-I am simply Caedmon, and my Rider is Hanna."_

The Elf woman nodded, and then motioned for Caedmon to join her outside the room. "My dragon, Anatole, is waiting outside. She is very eager to meet you. Perhaps we could show you around Ilirea today? You will be unable to see Hanna, but perhaps you will be able to answer some of her questions when she wakes." Caedmon thanked her, and then followed her outside, blinking a little when the morning sun hit his eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted, he was astounded to see another dragon standing there, obviously waiting on him and Silme.

Anatole was larger than Caedmon, indicating that she was older. The female was bright blue in color-not a deep, sapphire blue, but cerulean as a cold winter sky. Her scales sparkled fiercely, and she let out a welcoming roar at Caedmon.

"_Welcome, Caedmon. I am Anatole, as my Rider has no doubt told you. Welcome to Ilirea, where I hope that you will be happy while you receive your training. May I also offer my congratulations on your Rider's recovery?" _ Anatole's voice was just as musical as her Rider's. The large female did not look fierce at all, but Caedmon knew by her sword-sharp claws and finely honed limbs that she was an able fighter, perfectly capable of defending herself.

"_Thank you for your kindness, Anatole. I am delighted to meet you, and I am thankful for the kindness of your Rider."_ Anatole hummed in approval, and Silme slid onto the blue dragon's back.

"Come, Anatole, I promised Caedmon that we'd shown him around Ilirea. Our Ebrithil has given us a day off of training while he tends to Hanna, and I think that helping her dragon would be the best way to spend it."


	6. Ilirea

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Paolini's words, settings, characters, ect. The characters you don't know are mine.

Further name meanings:

Andean: I made it up, so we're going to say that it means "wise in love."

Endellion: "fire soul"

Verdiana: "young, fresh." An appropriate name for the home of the apprentices!

Hina'ea: "Sunset"-I thought it was close enough to signify a graduation! Sun setting on the old world and on the next day will rise again on the new world!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anatole leapt into the air with Silme on her back, and Caedmon joyfully followed. It was wonderful to feel the wind on his face, to be flying free with no fear of being seen, and to know that Hanna would be all right. As they cleared other tree homes that were like the one that Caedmon had stayed in, the young dragon suddenly stopped and hovered in the air, astonished at what he was seeing.

Below him, Caedmon beheld no less than fifty other dragons, obviously during a break in their training. The myriad of colors were a rainbow spectrum-greens, blues, greens, silver, gold, black, and even one white dragon were all below. They were milling about, some appearing to be playing fighting games with each other, while other dragons were with their Riders.

The Riders were all dressed in similar clothing; plain robes that often matched their dragon's color and silver cloaks that were held in place at the throat by a brooch in the former of a golden lily. While Caedmon saw that most of the Riders were elves, he did spy a few humans.

Silme smiled over at Caedmon. "Did you ever fathom that there were so many of your kind, skulblaka? The Riders are not numerous, but there are enough to keep the peace in this beautiful land in which we live."

"_How many are there, do you think, Silme?" _asked Caedmon, still astonished.

Anatole snorted in what Caedmon recognized as a dragon laugh, and replied, "_I can answer that for my Rider. Of the apprentices, there are seventy-five pairs, seventy-six, now that you have joined us. Of the masters, I know of no specific count, but I would hazard a guess at one hundred. There are never many dragon eggs, and not all apprentices survive the training. The Masters are wise and kind, and they do their best to keep us safe, but accidents do happen."_

"But the accidents usually occur to the fool-hardy, who did not pay heed to their master's words. Apprentices not completely their training are for more common; there are some that are just not meant to be Riders, they lack the patience to deal with villagers, or they dislike being among strange people. Those apprentices go on to perform other services to the Masters, like being messengers or trainers, if they are accomplished enough in a certain skill like the sword. Let us go now, Caedmon. We can show you the practice fields, where the Riders learn the intricacies of the sword and the bow." Silme and Anatole veered off to the west seamlessly, and Caedmon followed eagerly. He thought of the day when Hanna would be able to stand and fight with a sword in her hand, and him by her side. No one would dare strike her then!

Still, other worries entered his mind as they flew from one end of Ilirea to the other, Anatole and Silme explaining the sights. What if he and Hanna did not finish their Rider training? He certainly did not want to be a messenger for the rest of his long life. All he could do was work as hard as he possibly could at his training, and he knew that Hanna would do the same.

The two dragons eventually dropped Silme back off at her master's house. They had already explained to Caedmon that after about a year of basic study, the masters would observe the various apprentices, and then perhaps choose one to train. Each master had either one or two sets of dragon and Rider to work with, and the students would learn directly from their master until their training was complete. Some masters preferred the students and dragons to stay in the general living area, which Anatole said was called Verdiana. In Verdiana, the students would be able to learn how to live independently, and be able to occasionally get out from under their master's thumb for a brief time, which some masters thought to be quite beneficial. Other masters wanted their apprentices to live in the same cottage as themselves, in order that they were available for training day and night. Silme and Anatole lived in the streamside cottage of their Ebrithil, Adon. They both spoke warmly of Adon, who was also Master to an Elf named Andean, and his dragon Endellion. Andean and Endellion were almost done with their training; Silme believed that they only had one more year until their graduation, or "Hina'ea."

"_And what of you, Silme and Anatole? When will you celebrate your Hina'ea?"_ asked Caedmon curiously just as they were delivering her at Adon's home.

_"There are traditionally ten years of training until a dragon and its Rider can celebrate their Hina'ea, Caedmon. Silme and I have completed six, so we will still be living here in Ilirea for some time yet." _Anatole replied, while Silme nodded in agreement.

_"Do all Riders and Dragons have to roam Alagaesia, spreading justice and making rulings? Are there any other duties?"_

"There are some, Caedmon. Each Rider is required to give five years of service in the way that you have described, visiting villages and keeping the peace. Many choose to do more than five, and they devote their lives to this job. Others do the required five years, and then return to Ilirea to become masters and train other Riders and Dragons. Some, after a time of training apprentices, are asked to join the Council, and so become much more involved in the politics and rulings of Ilirea. I have even heard tell of some Riders being assigned to foreign countries as a type of Ambassador to other reigning monarchs, in order that Alagaesia be represented. I wouldn't mind acting in such a role, but knowing that I must someday leave Ilirea is frightening to me. I was born here, and it was here that I met Anatole. It will be a sorrowful day when I must journey out into the world."

"_Yet we will face whatever assignment we receive with dignity and pride,"_ interjected Anatole. "_We have been given much, and therefore we have much to return."_

Silme waved at Anatole, and then the two dragons leapt back into their air, Anatole guiding Caedmon back to Verdiana, where he would stay until he and Hanna could begin their first year of training.

After bidding Anatole a fond farewell, Caedmon sat outside his temporary home, where he was eventually met by the Healer Scylla. She bowed respectfully before him, and then said, "Rider Hanna is doing far better than we expected, Caedmon Skulblaka. However, she is proving slightly….difficult to manage at the moment. She has not yet gained full consciousness, but she seems to think that she is still in danger, and is fighting our Healers because she somehow has gotten the impression that we are trying to separate you two. She's already managed to shatter one of the Healer's noses."

"_Oh dear!"_ exclaimed Caedmon, who despite his worry, found himself strangely close to laughter. He had never thought that Hanna would be that fierce! "_I'm very sorry, Scylla. What can I do to help?"_

"We feel that if you come, Hanna will feel your presence and relax. Don't worry, we do not blame her for her actions-as I said, she is not fully aware of what she was doing. But the Masters beg that you come and sit with her until she wakes." Scylla also seemed slightly amused. She leaned forward and whispered, "They didn't expect to find her so…vibrant. Apparently they thought that she was one of those quiet, sweet things that wouldn't hurt a fly. They were mistaken." Scylla looked about her for a minute, before whispering impishly, "I'm glad she's not. We get too many of those types with the elves-even though I am one!"

"_Are you a trouble-maker, Scylla-elda?"_ Caedmon said, attempting to look scandalized.

Scylla, to his great surprise, giggled! "I'm afraid so-I was almost denied training! But never mind-we should get to Hanna."

As Scylla led him to a beautiful building that was surrounded with gardens, Caedmon asked, "_Will the Healer's nose be all right_?"

"Oh, of course, it won't be a problem. As a matter of fact, Skulblaka, I need to speak to you about this. Wait just a moment." Scylla motioned for the emerald dragon to join her off the path, where they were nominally secluded in the trees. She turned to him with quite a serious expression on her face. "Caedmon, I know that you saw Oromis heal Hanna."

Caedmon nodded, and he looked slightly troubled. "_I could not believe what I saw, Healer Scylla, but there it was. I cannot deny my own eyes; Oromis-elda must have used magic. But how is that possible?"_

"It is possible because Oromis is a Rider. Now, now, Caedmon," Scylla said, holding up a hand against the dragon's explosion of questions, "I must ask you to be quiet until I am finished. I am not allowed to give you any more instruction on magic. You must do your best to forget that you saw Oromis-elda doing any of it. It is absolutely against the law of the Riders that any dragon, Rider, or citizen of Alagaesia know that we use magic until the appointed time. Don't you see, Caedmon? If the regular city-dweller and villager of this land knew the power that we hold in our hands, they would revolt! We use the magic only when it's necessary, and always to keep the peace. In the wrong hands, such knowledge could be disastrous. If Alagaesia loses the protection of the Riders, all would be lost.

"You are strictly forbidden from telling your Rider anything about this. She will learn when she is ready. If it is discovered that you have told her anything about magic, you will both be exiled from Alagaesia for all time. Is this understood?"

The dragon's thoughts whirled inside his head. It would be so difficult to keep anything of this magnitude away from Hanna! They had never kept secrets from one another. Yet, he had the strange feeling that now would just have to be the first. He nodded. "_I will bow to the wishes of the Riders, Scylla-elda. Hanna will not learn of it from me."_

"Good. I know that it will not be an easy task for you, and the Masters sympathize. Do not worry-your Rider will know all in time." The Healer turned, and continued her journey to the building ahead.

The doorways were wide enough to admit a much larger dragon than Caedmon, and he found it to be easy going. They passed through several hallways, and finally reached a doorway with a sign over it that said, "Essential Cases." Scylla, without even waiting for Caedmon's question, said reassuringly "This is where we keep the patients that need constant attention. Your Rider has received exemplary care, Skulblaka." She walked confidently through the wide door and Caedmon followed, somewhat hesitant.

They journeyed down another hall, but here the doors were all open, giving Caedmon glimpses of patients that were being tended to by yellow robed Healers.

"_Scylla, why do you not wear the yellow robes of the Healers?" _Caedmon asked, curious as to what defined whom.

"When I am working, Caedmon, I wear the white robes of the apprentice Healer. The yellow robes are for the normal Healers and the green are for the Master Healers."

"_Can all masters be Master Healers, Scylla-elda?"_

She shook he head, her dark hair swinging on her shoulders. "No, they cannot. I will explain the distinction to you later, Caedmon Skulblaka, for here we are at thy Rider's door. Remember, now, of what we spoke earlier." Caedmon nodded, and Scylla led him through the doorway.

There, on a wide bed with blue blankets, lay the flailing form of Hanna Tirion. Two yellow robed Healers were at her bedside, attempting to restrain her kicking legs and waving arms, while a green robed Healer stood over her, muttering indistinct words. When he heard Caedmon and Scylla enter, he stopped speaking, and smiled at them.

"Welcome, Caedmon Skulblaka. We are indeed glad to see you. Come, and speak to your Rider. She may not understand your words, but mayhap she will understand the tone, and realize that you are near." He stepped away, and Caedmon came to Hanna's bedside.

_Hanna, _he said mentally, in what he hoped was a soothing voice. _Hanna, stop fighting. All is well. I am here, and you are safe._

The change was immediate. Hanna's limbs immediately relaxed, and she fell back against the covers, entering a deep, recuperative sleep. The two normal Healers smiled, and then quietly left the room.

The Master Healer turned to Caedmon, and said, "I offer my thanks, Caedmon. She looked so frail and innocent, too!" The dragon thundered the deep, warm growl that was his laugh, and looked again at the Master, who said, "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Adon. I am told that you have already met my apprentices, Silme and Anatole. Did they treat you well?"

Caedmon nodded emphatically. "_Their conduct was a credit to your teachings, Ebrithil. I am very pleased to meet the master that Silme and Anatole spoke so warmly off. Please consider both myself and my Rider at your service for your assistance."_

Adon shook his head. "There is no need for such gratitude-I am bound to provide care to every person that crosses my path, and I have an even greater obligation to a fellow Rider. Pray, do not mention it again. Now, if I could, I would like to request that you stay here tonight. I believe that your Rider will awaken tomorrow, and she will want to see you. Are you amenable to this?"

"_Fully, Ebrithil; I cannot wait to share with her the wonders that Ilirea holds."_

So Caedmon stayed with Hanna all through the night. He rejoiced to see that somehow the Masters had managed to put flesh on her emaciated frame. Her cheeks had filled out, her limbs no longer looked like twigs, and her hair was thick and shining. Here was the girl that he had never really met before, the girl that she had been before her father's attacks and abuse. Silme, Noll, Adon, and Oromis all came to visit at some point throughout the night, and Caedmon found that he was grateful for their company. Oromis he was especially glad to see, and was thrilled when Oromis promised to come and visit Hanna in the morning, when she was aware.

The next morning, Adon came into the room and joined Caedmon in his vigil in the hour just before dawn. Finally, just as the sun was peaking over the hill outside Hanna's room, Adon smiled when he saw two pairs of emerald eyes meet when she lifted her face towards Caedmon. "Oh, Caedmon," she breathed, and lifted her hand toward her dragon. He leaned his head over her bed, and closed his eyes with pleasure when she softly touched his face. "It is good to see you, my wise warrior. Is it well with you?"

"_It is well, little one. But how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"_

Hanna frowned as she flexed her muscles and shook her head, taking stock. "Why, I feel better than I have in months, Caedmon! I feel like getting up, and going for a walk with my dragon." Adon came into her line of view, and she gasped slightly. "Oh, forgive me, sir. I did not see you."

Adon's warm laugh filled the room. "Little Rider, there is nothing to forgive. I am glad to see that you are well again. Allow me to introduce myself, since Caedmon has forgotten. I am Adon, a Master of the Riders, and I have taken charge of your healing. Caedmon can tell you the rest, I'm certain."

_Call him Ebrithil, little one! It is what is polite here. It means "master" in their tongue._

Hanna nodded at her dragon, thankful for his hint. "Thank you very much, Ebrithil, for helping my dragon and myself. Please, master, do you think I could get up now? I feel very well."

The young Rider saw the tall elf smile, and didn't realize why. She had no way of knowing that he was pleased with Caedmon's communication with his Rider; it demonstrated that they already had a deep bond. It would make their training much easier. Aloud, he only said, "I will send Scylla in, and she will help prepare you to face the day. There is no further need for you to stay in this Healing Place. Once Scylla is finished with you, you may leave with your dragon. The masters have decided to allow you three days to recuperate and explore Ilirea. Then, your training will begin." He bowed low before Hanna, who bowed her head in return, and then he strode out the door. A scarce second later, a dark haired elven woman came in.

"_Ah, Scylla-elda, my friend!"_ Hanna heard Caedmon exclaim. "_I am delighted to introduce you to my Rider. Hanna, this is Scylla, an apprentice Healer who has been most kind to me whilst you've been asleep. Scylla-elda, this is Hanna Tirion, my Rider._

Scylla bowed slightly, and gaze the traditional welcoming phrase of the elves, albeit in English so as not to completely confuse Hanna. "May good fortune rule over you!"

Hanna, tutored by Caedmon through their mental link, replied "Peace live in your heart."

"-and the stars watch over you!" finished Scylla. The Elf smiled warmly. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you, Hanna-elda. I congratulate you on your recovery; it was quite doubtful for a while if you would ever wake. I am glad that that feeling was not fulfilled."

"Thank you, Scylla-elda! I have so much to learn in this new place. I am glad that I am here among my fellow Riders."

Scylla laughed a light, hearty laugh. "Then we should prepare you to meet them! Come, I will help you bathe and dress, and then you shall see Ilirea."


	7. Meetings with the Masters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Paolini's words, locations, characters, ect.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A week later, Hanna and Caedmon were cozily established in their own little apartment in the Verdiana. Oromis and Glaedr had stayed for a little while to help them settle, but then the masters sent them on their next mission, to a tiny town called Daret that had just been formed. The settlers needed a Rider to help them elect their first council, and to acquaint them with the laws of Alagaesia. Now, Hanna and Caedmon found themselves leaning more and more upon the companionship that Silme and Anatole offered, and they were still delighted by the frequent visits of Scylla.

Technically, Hanna and Caedmon's training as Riders had begun four days ago. They found, however, that the first week of every Rider's training involved being observed by various masters, in order that the teachers would know the best ways to impart their knowledge to the new students. It was also a chance for masters to see potential pupils, which would be chosen after the perfunctory year of basic learning.

Therefore, all that the newest Riders had been told to do in those first days was to get settled into their new home, and Hanna was given several books that she was expected to read before the week was up. The young woman was completely amazed that not only was reading accepted among her new taskmasters, but that it was required. She certainly found it no hardship to read the books in the time allotted, and just as when he had been a small hatchling, she often read the missives aloud to Caedmon. Thus, they both learned a cursory history of Alagaesia as well as the basics of the complicated etiquette that the elves required, and some of the ethics surrounding their trainings as Riders. The ethics they found particularly interesting, and they often had lively debates as to what the correct action would be in a certain situation.

On the fourth day of that first week, Silme and Anatole flew up to Hanna and Caedmon's tree house after the older pair had completed their training for the day. The young Rider and her dragon did not even hear their visitors arrive; Silme found Hanna sitting in Caedmon's padded bowl with a book in hand. The massive emerald dragon was curled around his Rider, and Hanna rested her elbow on his flank. Silme smiled when she realized that Hanna was reading to Caedmon from a book, her voice low and soft. Suddenly, Caedmon jerked his head upward, causing Hanna to do the same.

"Oh, Silme!" she cried when she saw what the nature of the disturbance was. "I'm so sorry that I didn't hear you come in. Have you been standing there long?" Hanna stood, and briskly shook out the wrinkles in her robes. When she and Caedmon had moved into their home, she found that not only would she have access to running water, but that the elves had been kind enough to make her new clothing. There were lovely dresses for formal occasions as well as some of the loose pants and shirts that she had seen the other students sparring in and the robes that the students used for everyday occasions. Most of the clothing, she was pleased to see, was colored the same emerald green shade of Caedmon's flank. She wore one of these robes today.

Shaking her head, Silme replied, "I have not been waiting very long at all, so do not worry. Ah! I see that you are reading again. I am sure that the masters will be grateful to have a student who enjoys reading. Most of the human Riders are so impatient-they can never settle down to their books!"

Hanna gave Silme a significant look. "And you wonder at this, my friend? That's because they're boys!" The girls shared a hearty laugh, and then Anatole stuck her head into the doorway.

"_Are you going to leave me out of the conversation forever?"_ The dragon said reproachfully.

"Forgive me, Anatole;" replied Hanna, bowing in the blue dragon's direction, "of course not! But pray, why do we have the unexpected pleasure of your company this afternoon? I thought that we had planned to meet again this evening, not that I mind seeing you so much earlier, of course."

The Elf instantly sobered. "We have been sent to call you and thy dragon to a meeting, Hanna. Some of the masters wish to speak with you, now that you are healed and settled. As you are the first human female Rider, it is natural that they would wish to hear your story directly from you. Do not worry," Silme said, breaking out of her usual solemn demeanor and leaning forward in a confidential manner, "I had to go through it too, when I became the first female Rider. The masters mean no harm to either you or Caedmon. They just wish to speak."

"_Well, I'm sure that I have nothing to be ashamed of,"_ said Caedmon dryly. _"I have chosen my Rider, and she is worthy of me, and of the name "Rider." Therefore, I do not fear to come before the masters. Should my Rider array herself in something more formal, Silme? I am unsure of the proper etiquette in such a situation."_

She nodded. "Yes, one of the formal dresses would be more appropriate, Hanna, although you look lovely now in just that everyday tunic. Would you like my assistance in choosing a dress?"

Hanna sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, Silme. You know so much more than I do when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Well, you've looked lovely in everything I've ever seen you in, especially now that you've filled out more and you don't look like a tree branch in winter," she joked. "Let me see…" The graceful Elf strode to the closet, and after giving a cursory look over Hanna's dresses, she emerged with a gown that Hanna liked immensely. It was emerald green, of course, and had a high empire waist. The skirt fell straight to the floor, and there was delicate silver embroidery in the shape of lilies all over the cloth. "This is perfect, I think. It shows that you belong to Caedmon, and that you are delicate as well as strong. I've always found a little changeability to be affective. Array yourself, and then Anatole and I will guide you to the masters."

When Hanna stepped out of her washroom, a collective gasp went through the two dragons and the Elf that awaited her. The young woman now looked queenly-the cut of the gown lent her height, and made her stand straight and tall. Her shoulders were back and looked delicate, and her hair fell in glossy curls down to her waist, unfettered by a ribbon or clasp. Her arms, however, held a sense of power and strength, showing Silme that this young woman would have no trouble in wielding a sword. Hanna wore no jewelry, but the silver embroidery in her gown picked up the silvery scar on her palm, the gedwey ignasia. Her eyes looked enormous, and strangely enough, almost luminous.

"Hanna," breathed Silme. "Are you quite certain that you do not have elven blood running through your veins? For I say truly, you look like one of my brethren."

The newest Rider smiled, and said softly, "I am quite sure, Silme-elda, although I should be glad if it were true. Any resemblance that I bear to the elves is merely luck. I take it that I'll do?"

"_You needn't even ask, my Hanna. You truly look like you belong here, with me. But we must not make the masters wait. Are you ready?"_ replied Caedmon. Hanna nodded, and sat herself upon her dragon's back. A few days before, she and Caedmon had both been fitted by two elves, the result of which being a perfect leather saddle, just right for casual flying. In addition to this, Silme had already shown Hanna that the skirts in their dresses had been sewn with a hidden panel in them, which would allow them to sit astride their dragon's backs. When they walked, no one would be able to see the length of cloth through the skirts, but when the Riders sat straddling their dragons, the affect became that of very voluminous pants.

Silme mounted Anatole, and the foursome flew up into the air with Anatole in the lead. They flew for only a few minutes, before Anatole dove to the ground, and they landed before an enormous white building, very much like a gazebo. The sides of the building were columns, with no wall in-between them. Through the breaks in the columns, Hanna could see several Elves and Men seated, waiting for her.

_I leave you now, Hanna Svit-Kona. Speak truthfully, and trust in the masters. They know best. Good luck!_ Hanna was grateful for these kind words from Silme as the elf and Anatole leapt back into the air. She was especially gratified by the honorific that Silme had given her. Hanna had read that "svit-kona" was the most respectful title that there was for a woman-it meant "woman of great wisdom." Truly, she would need all the wisdom that she possessed to get through whatever the masters had in store for her.

Caedmon crouched to the ground, and Hanna gracefully swung down from his back. She patted him once on his thick and powerful arm, and then by an unspoken agreement, they walked forward together, neither one of them leading nor following.

She came to a halt before the masters, and then said clearly the traditional welcoming phrase of the elves. But she said it not in the common language, but in what she had read was called "the ancient language. She knew that the lesser of the individuals in rank began the salutation first, and she had no doubt that she was lower in rank than these men! She had spent long hours practicing the words, and Silme had helped with her pronunciation until the Elf declared Hanna's diction perfect.

"_Atra esterni ono thelduin," _said Hanna, wondering who would reply to her words.

A tall elf stood, who she saw to her grateful relief was none other that Adon. "_Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr," _he answered in his deep, ringing voice.

_"Un du evarinya ono varda,"_ finished Hanna, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. Well, she had gotten through that part! A major hurdle was crossed. On their mental link, she felt Caedmon's approval for her accomplishment.

"Hanna-elda," began Adon, "the masters of the Dragon Riders have called you here to discuss your unique situation among us. Do you stand ready to answer our questions and to abide by our rulings?"

This was it, the ultimate test. What did he mean by "abide by our rulings?" What if they really did try and take Caedmon away from her? If she answered yes, there would be no going back. She would be bound by her word. After a brief battle with herself, she remembered Silme's words:_ "and trust in the masters. They know best."_ If Silme could trust them, then she, Hanna, would have to try and trust them as well. She swallowed hard, and then said the words that could mean everything. But she had decided, and she stood solidly by her decision. Therefore, she would answer in the tongue that would truly bind her, even if it was in ways that she didn't fully understand yet. All she knew was that the ancient language did not allow you to lie, and that what you promised with those foreign and mysterious words, you were bound to keep.

"Yes, Ebrithil. _Vel einradhim iet ai Shur'tugal_." Upon my word as a Rider; there could be no stronger promise than that. A small rustle went through the masters, and Hanna heard Caedmon say, _they are pleased with your answer. Well done, little one!_

"Thank you, Hanna-elda," replied Adon. "Therefore, let us begin. Could you please tell us of your life before Caedmon hatched for you?"

That was only the first of the questions. Hanna stood for what seemed like hours, telling the masters of her early childhood and former life, of finding Caedmon's egg, and what she had felt at that moment. They seemed particularly interested in when she had first decided that she would definitely keep the dragon hatchling, and care for it. Then, the masters asked her that had occurred after Caedmon's hatching. She told them of her arranged marriage, her father's abuse, and subsequently meeting Oromis. She spoke glowingly of the absent Rider, and if she wasn't very much mistaken, she thought she saw Noll's chest swell just a little bit from pride over his former pupil.

Next, Caedmon was questioned. Hanna found some of his answers quite interesting-they touched on some things that she hadn't known before. When he said that the first moment that he felt truly alive was when her hand had brushed his shell, she placed an affectionate hand upon his shoulder. He looked down at her, nudged her shoulder lightly with his head, and then continued. The masters did not miss the affectionate exchange, but they did not comment on it, either.

Throughout the long questioning, Hanna never allowed herself to slouch, or to otherwise lose her proper and dignified posture. It was difficult to resist placing a hand on Caedmon's side in order to steady herself, but she didn't want to look like she had no pride before these great men.

Finally, Adon stood again. "Thank you both, Caedmon Skulblaka and Hanna Svit-Kona." Hanna started at the sound of this honorific. It was one thing for Silme to call her that, but it was different issue entirely when a master said the title as well. "You have both shown yourselves to be worthy of the names Dragon and Rider. There will be no further questions. Someone will be sent to tell you of your education assignments tomorrow morning, and your real training will begin three days hence. You are dismissed." Hanna bowed low, Caedmon inclined his head, and then she mounted her dragon, barely restraining a sigh of relief at finally getting to sit down. Keeping her back straight, though, Hanna flowed with Caedmon's jilted movements as he jumped, and then glided up into the air, with only the rhythmic changes of pressure when his wings flapped up and then down again.

_Heavens above!_ Hanna declared, as the two flew above the trees of Ilirea. _I was terrified! I thought their questions would never end!_

Caedmon performed his low, gravelly growl that was really a chuckle. _Oh, little one. You still have much to learn about trust. These Riders gave you back to me when I believed that you would die. They have my trust, at least until something happens that causes me to take that trust away. You should do the same._

She was silent for a moment, thinking on her dragon's words. She knew that she couldn't trust people because she had never felt any confidence in trusting anyone before. Hanna had always known that her father would sell her like a slave into an arranged marriage, so that wasn't necessarily a betrayal of faith. And even though Hanna had always hoped that Maryla would be strong for her daughter, and stand with Hanna against Soronin, deep down in her heart Hanna had known that she couldn't depend upon Maryla, either. Truly, the only person that she had ever truly trusted was the dragon that was flying with her now. He had never betrayed her, to be sure.

So she said slowly, _you're right, Caedmon. I have not been given a reason not to trust the masters or the elves. I will not doubt them again._

Caedmon slowed for an instant, and they hung still in the air. Hanna knew that he wanted her to listen to his next words very carefully. _And that, my little one, shows that you are growing up."_ He began to fly again, but slowly._ Come, I do not feel like returning to the Verdiana yet. I saw a place that I wanted to explore. Shall we go and take a look?_

_That sounds wonderful, Caedmon. Lead on!_

Caedmon banked to his right, and as they flew away Hanna saw that he was aiming for a place near the foot of some small mountains. They were not like the mountains where Hanna had been born with their gargantuan size and craggy texture. Still, she found the sight strangely comforting.

_Close your eyes, Hanna. I want this place to be a surprise._ Hanna, acting on her newfound trust, did not even argue with him. She simply closed her eyes, and wrapped her hands more firmly around the straps of the leather saddle.

She felt Caedmon begin his descent, and then there was a soft landing on what Hanna's ears told her was a rocky surface that was lightly covered with something soft. _All right, little one. You may open your eyes now._ Obeying her dragon's command, Hanna opened her eyes, and gasped at the sight.

It was like her mountain precipice back home, but it was even more beautiful. The mountain side was smooth and weatherworn, not the rough shale that she had known at her home. There was no ring of massive boulders either, but the wildflowers were even more abundant, due to the small, rushing stream that hugged the mountainside. Hanna beheld small gold and silver fish swimming along the stream's bottom; and there she saw something beyond all of her hope and dreams: there was a tall tree on the edge of the cliff, a great deal like her reading tree at home!

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Caedmon, however did you find this place? It's like my little cliff back in Tudessa, but only better. It's like we've entered paradise, where everything is familiar and comforting, but more wonderful than we ever could have remembered or imagined it!" She fell to her knees beside the stream, and washed her face in its cool, clean water. Then she went and stood upon the edge of the smooth precipice, and beheld the infinite view that awaited her there.

The land was spread out like an eternal story below her, told with the characters of blue sky, green trees, and birdsong. Caedmon came and placed himself at her shoulder, and they stood there and just quietly looked at the landscape, Hanna absentmindedly stroking his shoulder lightly with her silver-scarred hand.

Unbeknownst to them, a young man came up the mountain pass, but suddenly stopped when he saw that his favorite place was not deserted. He was angry for a minute, feeling as if what he saw as sacred had been defiled. However, he felt his anger dissipate a little when he saw that it was a woman and a dragon that stood there. His brow furrowed in his puzzlement. This wasn't Silme; her hair was golden as the dawn, and she was taller than this girl. He also knew that it wasn't the other woman Rider, Dara. She was still very much a child; her body was still thin and immature, and Dara's hair was a chestnut brown, not the deep chocolate waves of this maiden.

He lifted his voice, still slightly annoyed, but curious all the same. "_Kvetha Fricai! _Who are you and what are you doing here, in this place that no outside should behold? Declare yourself!"

Hanna jumped at the sound of someone's voice entering into her slow thoughts, and turned swiftly in nervousness. A man was standing there, dressed in robes of silvery gray. His hair was the same gold as Silme's, and he was tall. Hanna saw that he carried an indefinable sense of authority about him, although she could not tell how old he was. With Riders, it was nearly impossible to discern age, anyway. She had learned that over the years, humans took on the appearance of more rugged elves because of their connections with their dragons, and that they also lived for a very long time.

Caedmon, however, was still quite a young dragon, and he was as fierce as his forbears. He had not missed the warning in the man's voice, and he wasn't going to be bullied, nor would he allow Hanna to be intimidated.

The Elf started when he heard the dragon's voice enter his mind without permission, booming and deep. "_I am Caedmon, and this is my Rider, Hanna Tirion. We are here because we wish to be. If we have stepped out of bounds, we will respectfully apologize and never bother this place again. However, if we are within our rights, I ask that you observe the etiquette that the Riders and Elves hold so dear._ The words were polite, but the tone carried a strong undercurrent of malice. Hanna, frightened by her dragon's fierce words, placed a warning hand on his flank.

_Peace, Caedmon! We know not who he is. You should be more polite, even if he isn't! We do not wish to offend anyone here. We are outnumbered, remember?_ Caedmon acknowledged her private words to him, but sent her feelings of both regret and defiance. Turning to the man, she bowed and initiated the elven salutation.

The man, struck almost dumb, could only mumble the proper reply. His mind was whirling almost out of control. _So this is our newest Rider? Her dragon follows in the usual traditions of his race, to be sure, in both ferocity towards enemies and loyalty to his Rider. But they told me that Hanna Tirion was human! How can this be? Even without the ears, she looks like an elf!_ Of course, he said none of this aloud.

Hanna, worried by the man's long silence, spoke up hesitantly, "I apologize for my dragon's ferocity…sir." She wasn't sure what honorific would be appropriate in this case, so she used one from her own rearing among humans; the honorific "sir" would be appropriate for every man, from a farmer in his field to a king in his palace. "I assure you that no offense was intended. We are new here in Ilirea, and are still learning the ways of the elves."

Shaking his head as if he was coming out of a deep dream, the man said heartily, "Nay, it is I that should apologize to you both, Hanna Tirion and Caedmon. Skulblaka, you are perfectly correct; I was shamefully lacking in the proper manners that you and your Rider deserve." Hanna graciously waved away his apology, and then he continued. "I am Vrael, Hanna-elda, and I have heard of you and your story. I am delighted to welcome both you and your dragon to Ilirea."

"Thank you, Ebrithil. We are delighted to be here in this lovely place, and are honored to be receiving Rider training. I am sorry if we are trespassing on a place that is special to you. We will leave."

Vrael smiled, and shook his head. "Are you always apologizing, Hanna-elda? Do not fear, for I am not angry. I was merely concerned, and admittedly, curious by your presence. I never knew that anyone else had discovered this place."

Hanna smiled, and placed a warm hand on Caedmon's side. "It was not I that discovered it, Ebrithil, but my dragon. Caedmon and I have just come from a meeting with the masters, and we both needed a little quietude before returning to the Verdiana. It is amazing," she confided shyly, "for this place in the mountains is a good deal like my favorite place in my home village, near the Beor Mountains. I must say, though, that while that precipice will always retain a special place in my heart, I think that I love this place just as well, or mayhap even better."

"Then we agree upon something, for I, too, love this place" Vrael said as he came to stand beside Hanna, where they stood looking out onto the land below. "I and my dragon discovered this spot during our first week of training here in Ilirea. It is still my favorite place to go, whether I need somewhere to think, or a place to run to. As you can imagine, I often came here as an apprentice when I was angered by my master's unyielding ways," he laughed. "However, this land is free, and therefore it can be just as much your favorite spot as it is mine. I will share, for it would be a shame for such beauty to be appreciated by only one Rider and Dragon."

Hanna looked up at the tall man, appreciation shining clear in her eyes. "Thank you very much, Ebrithil. It gives me comfort to be in a place that is so like the one location that I found to be safe at my home. However, I suppose that it is now high time for Caedmon and me to be returning to the Verdiana."

Vrael looked up at the sky, and saw that it was setting. "You are right, Hanna-elda. The time has definitely come." He turned, and bowed before the young Rider. "It has been a pleasure to meet you both, Caedmon and Hanna. It is sure that our paths will cross again." He turned to Caedmon. "However, I would be remiss in my new duties as a master to leave you in ignorance of one of the most important rules among the Riders and Elven People, Skulblaka. It is absolutely forbidden for any intelligent being, whether it is a Rider or Dragon, to enter into another person's mind without permission, as you did earlier with me."

Caedmon snorted, and looked down at the ground in apparent shame. However, his voice held no embarrassment as he said, "I offer my apology, Ebrithil, for breaking the rule. However, I must confess that I was well aware of that law before you informed us of it. I broke that law willfully, because I felt that something should be said in answer to your apparent rudeness, and my Rider is to kind to do it. Therefore, I had no problem in saying the words for her, and I had no other recourse than to say it directly to you. I assure you that had it been the Master of the Masters of the Dragon Riders himself, my actions would have been the same. At least I do not practice hypocrisy in my rebellion, as I have known some to do."

He couldn't help it. Vrael started to laugh, deeply and heartily, as Hanna had heard no man laugh since she had left her home village, Tudessa. The Elves did not laugh, she suddenly realized. It was refreshing to hear it from this man. "Is that how it was? You are lucky, oh dragon, that I am a man and not an Elf. If you had uttered that speech to one of the elves, they could have thrown you out of Alagaesia, if not have killed you on the spot! I say that as a warning for the future, but do not fear punishment from me. I, too, have been guilty of willfully breaking a rule or two in my time, and I will not hold it against you now. However," he said, suddenly becoming stern, "now that we are properly introduced, I do not expect this to happen again. If I find that you have entered another's mind again after today, I will have no choice but to have you punished. Is that clearly understood?"

Vrael's authority as a master came through clearly again, and this time Caedmon acknowledged it. "Yes, Ebrithil. You have my regret."

Hanna spoke quietly. "Thank you, master, for speaking with us. I hope that we shall meet again soon. Until then, may good fortune rule over you!"

Vrael smiled, and answered, "…peace live in your heart."

This time, Hanna and Caedmon spoke together. "…and the stars watch over you!" Then, she mounted Caedmon, and they launched into the slowly darkening air as the sun fell behind them. They did not know as they flew through the cool breeze and as Hanna mentally berated Caedmon for his rudeness to Vrael that that same Ebrithil turned his back on the sunset to watch their leaving, twisting his hand into the respectful gesture of the elves.


	8. A Mind Released

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Paolini's characters, words, settings, ect.

Note: Long chapter now-have faith, it's very important! Leave reviews, I'm starving for them! Oh, and Caedmon's entire attitude I credit to WanderingAnariel. I wanted there to be at least one character that she would approve of.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hanna and Caedmon found a scroll waiting for them when they got back from meeting Vrael. Hanna found that the message was absurdly short and rather vague at that. It read, "To Rider Hanna and Dragon Caedmon, greetings! You are respectfully requested to meet the Elf Aelwyn two mornings hence; she will come to your place in the Verdiana just after dawn. She will guide you throughout the day and assist you with your various duties and training. Appropriate attire will be the sparring pants and tunics in your closet, Hanna-elda. Aelwyn will answer any further questions that you might have.

Sincerely,

Adon

"Well!" said Hanna, feeling very confused and nervous. "I suppose that this Aelwyn will tell us what to expect…still, I wish that Adon could have been more specific."

Caedmon went to his padded bowl and curled up cozily. "_This is another time when you just need to trust, Hanna. Do not fear-you will not shame me."_

Going to her closet, Hanna took out one of her soft white tunics that she wore at night. She was a little sore after having flown on Caedmon's back for so long-today had been their longest flights together. She found that a warm bath in her freshing room to help greatly, and she came out with her chocolate hair still dripping. Caedmon was already snoring light. His rider looked a minute at her bed, and then went up to Caedmon, where she snuggled up against his warm side. He sleepily opened an emerald eye, and then lifted his wing, which she scooted under. The dragon closed his wing over her, and Hanna could hear his pleased humming.

_Good night, little one. All will be well._

_I know it, Caedmon. All will be well as long as we are together._

The friends were both soon asleep, dragged down into the peace that the night offered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Caedmon and Hanna were surprised by a visit from Scylla. "Hello, Caedmon and Hanna!" the elf said, having long ago received permission to use their names without an honorific. Scylla had given them the equal right with her name. "I do hope that I'm not disturbing anything."

Hanna looked up from her book, which she had been reading aloud to Caedmon. Of course, she had been so immersed in her book that she hadn't realized that Caedmon was softly snoring in the corner. Scylla had already noticed that the dragon's attention was less than alert, and was restraining a wry smile from coming to her lips. "Hello, Scylla! No, you're not disturbing anything…" Hanna looked over at Caedmon, and realized that he was asleep. "Well, you might be disturbing Caedmon, at any rate. But he deserves to be disturbed, the sluggish monster! Caedmon!" she said loudly, giving him a light kick on the elbow. "Rise and shine, you giant lizard!"

Blearily, Caedmon opened his eyes and wove to his feet, yawning widely. "_I wasn't asleep; I was just…resting my eyes…"_

"Ha, there's no point in denying it, I have caught you, dear friend. You know that we are both expected to know this material before our training begins. But never mind, I'm not your master. Anyway," she said, turning her attention back on the Elf, "what does bring you here, Scylla?"

The dark haired Elf smiled, mentally admiring the dress that Hanna was wearing, a simple lavender affair that managed to make her eyes glow. "I heard that you met with the masters yesterday, and I wanted to see how that went. Were you satisfied with the results?"

"Somewhat," answered Hanna, a troubled look coming to her face. "We are to receive a guide the day after next, an Elf named Aelwyn. She's supposedly going to be guiding us. Do the masters really think that Caedmon and I cannot find our way around?"

"No, that's not it at all, Hanna," replied Scylla. "Whenever a human Rider comes to Ilirea, they are given a guide for their first day of training, just so that their questions can be answered and to make sure that they know their way around well. It used to be that the human Riders were always given a male Elf to guide them, but I imagine that it is your unique position that grants you a guide of your own gender. I know of Aelwyn, though only by sight and reputation. She is the daughter of one of the masters, and she is said to be both kind and thoughtful." Scylla didn't add that there had been rumors of Aelwyn's jealousy over Silme, Dara, and now Hanna. Apparently, Aelwyn had been showing herself before dragon eggs for years on end, in the hopes that a dragon would one day hatch for her. When Anatole ultimately hatched for Silme and not for Aelwyn, only the elves strict rules of conduct had kept Aelwyn from making a mortal enemy of Silme. Scylla could only hope that the same courtesy would extend to Hanna as well.

However, Scylla knew that when Aelwyn was not eaten up with jealousy over the dragons' choices, she was known to be a kind and loving woman. Therefore, what she had told Hanna and Caedmon was the truth. Besides, Aelwyn would only be their guide for one day. Surely Aelwyn could control herself for one day?

Happily unaware of Scylla's thoughts, Hanna was relieved to hear all this. "Ah, Scylla, you ease me of half my load. Thank you so much. Will you be able to stay and dine with Caedmon and myself?"

Jerking herself out of her own mind, Scylla answered regretfully, "I'm sorry, Hanna, I cannot. I must return to my duties. Still, I am glad to know that all went well with you. I am to stay at the Healing Place for the next four days without a break, so I will not be able to come and hear about your first day of training. Still, know that I am thinking about you, and I will come to see you as soon as I may."

Hanna walked Scylla to the door. "I understand, Scylla. Do what you need to, and thank you for checking on us." Scylla nodded, and left.

_Well, Caedmon,_ said Hanna, turning to her dragon. _Feel up to a flight?_

Caedmon shook his head sarcastically. _Need you even ask? Where do you want to go? _He stood up and stretched.

Hanna smiled back. _Need you even ask?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at their new favorite place, Hanna and Caedmon stood and talked for ages, discussing their pasts and the future that could await them among the Riders. They were deep in conversation when Caedmon suddenly lifted his head sharply. _What is that? I hear another dragon approaching._

Then around the mountainside, came an immense dragon, easily the size of a small house. Hanna gasped in surprise and wonderment at the sight-the dragon was a shiny grey, and it had silver eyes. The young Rider's eyes drifted to the dragon's back, and there she saw Vrael, who seemed amused to see the two before him.

He grinned and shouted loudly over the noise of his dragon landing beside Caedmon, "Back again so soon?"

Hanna bowed, and grinned in return. "We just couldn't stay away. Are you sorry that you didn't banish us from this spot now?"

"On the contrary, Hanna-elda, it is pleasant to have some company, especially when the company is only one apprentice and her dragon, rather than the five or six that I usually teach at a time. Allow me to introduce you to my dragon. This is Liadan, the beautiful lady that has put up with me for…oh, Liadan, how long is it now?"

Feeling a lovely presence request entry into her mind, and granting it, Hanna heard the dragon reply, "_It has been nearly seventy-five years, Vrael, and you knew that before you asked me. It is a delight to meet you, Hanna-elda, and to meet thy dragon. It is Caedmon, is it not?"_

Caedmon, slightly entranced by the female dragon's beautiful voice, "_Yes, Ebrithil. It is an honor to meet you. I am still amazed at the sheer number of my kin, and I delight to meet every one that I can."_

_"You will soon become accustomed. It is always a joyful occasion when a dragon returns unto its brethren-the skulblaka want to meet you as much as you wish to meet them."_ Liadan looked at Hanna carefully. "_What are you thinking about so briskly, little one? I see that your mind is flooding over with thoughts!"_

Hanna jerked out of her reverie. Looking embarrassed, she replied mentally, "_I am sorry if this is disrespectful, Ebrithil, but I am simply amazed at…well, how old you and Master Vrael are! Although your size tells me that it is so, I never would have guessed it."_

Vrael chuckled warmly, before answering out loud, "You are in for many more such surprises, Hanna-elda. I understand that you have met Adon and Noll?" Hanna nodded. "Adon is at least four hundred years old, and Noll tops that at five hundred."

For a minute, Hanna thought she was going to choke. "I had no idea!" she gasped out. "Will…will Caedmon and I live to be that old? I'm not sure that I'd want that or not…"

"Do not fear on that account for yourself, although you may change your opinion someday. Adon and Noll are both of the elven kindred, and elves live forever if they are not killed by the sword or broken heart. Once upon a time, when the world was new, the elves after a long lifetime would die, but ever since their coming to Alagaesia, they have become immortal. You and I, on the other hand, are of the human race, and thus we are mortal. While our connections with Caedmon and Liadan grant us extremely long lives, we will eventually leave this earth. Liadan hatched for me while I was still quite young, only twelve years of age. Because we have been together since my early youth, I will live quite a long span of time. The longer you are with your dragon affects your rate of development."

Knowing that her mind was not capable of digesting all of this information at once, Hanna swiftly changed the subject. "Caedmon and I are to begin our training next week, Ebrithil. Will I see you during that time? It would comfort me to behold a familiar face."

Vrael frowned slightly before answering, "You might see me, although I very much doubt whether you will actually be one of my pupils. Because I do not yet have an apprentice, I teach advanced swordsmanship to the human Riders. If I am correct in assuming that you have no previous training in that area, it will be some years before you come under my tutelage. By then, I might not be teaching the subject. As soon as the right pupil comes along, I have the masters' permission to take my first apprentice. Liadan and I are both excited about the opportunity, for it is what we have always wanted-we have long felt the desire to teach."

Sadly, Hanna nodded. "I understand, Ebrithil. Who knows? Perhaps I will be the student that you seek. Would that not be humorous?"

Liadan replied, "_Perhaps not humorous, youngling, but I would not argue against such an arrangement. Now, I see that the sun is making its journey towards its bed. Perhaps you and Caedmon should return to your nests, aye?"_

_"Yes, Ebrithil," _replied Hanna and Caedmon in tandem. "_Thank you, Master Vrael, for speaking with us. I am sure that our paths will cross again, especially if we keep coming to the same place!"_

_"That is true, Hanna-elda. Now, farewell!"_

Hanna and Caedmon were soon back in the air, while Vrael and Liadan stayed to watch the sun set.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night, Hanna and Caedmon were both deeply asleep; she was still recovering her energy after her long illness, and Caedmon simply enjoyed sleeping, despite having all that napping time with his Rider was reading. She was right in the middle of a dream in which she and Caedmon were back home in Tudessa, when suddenly in her dream she saw her father, coming toward her and in a towering rage. "Hanna!" he screamed. "You have dishonored me! Hanna! Hanna!"

"_Hanna_!" A real shout woke Hanna up, who was startled to see the light of fire glazing her walls. It was Caedmon who had shouted, and he was leaning over her about ready to pick her up in his teeth.

"Caedmon!" She said, jerking upright and snatching the lavender dress that she had worn that day off the floor. Dressing quickly, she asked, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

_I don't know…I hear shouts outside, elven voices crying out. There is a fire somewhere. Come, we must hurry!_

_I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying,_ she replied, and before she had finished her thought her boots were on her feet, and her hair was held in a long, chocolate braid. She and Caedmon stepped out to their balcony, and saw below them pure chaos.

Elves were running everywhere, and dragons were up in the air, bearing their Riders. Suddenly, Hanna felt a presence touch her mind.

"_Hanna! It's Silme. Adon said that you and Caedmon should get up in the air and start circling."_

_"Silme, what's going on? Is there a fire?"_

_"No; invaders! You do not have a sword, you cannot defend yourself. Quickly, get up in the air where you will be out of harm's way! Watch out for arrows! I will call you when it is safe."_ Silme abruptly cut off her contact. Without another thought, Hanna swung her leg over Caedmon's bare back-she didn't even waste the time in putting on his saddle.

"Go!" she ordered quickly. Caedmon, with a powerful thrust from his muscular legs, jumped into the air, his wings straining as he rose high in the sky. As they were flying up, arrows suddenly came singing through the air, and Caedmon roared when a few pierced his wings. "Caedmon!" Hanna screamed, "Are you all right?"

_I've just been pierced with arrows-would you be all right? Don't worry, I'll make it. I don't know how long I can stay up here, though. The holes that the arrows have made in my wings are making it really hard to fly._

A grim look coming across Hanna's face, she answered, _just get as far as you can, then land where it looks safe. I don't want you injuring yourself any further._

Caedmon didn't reply, obviously saving his energy for flying. They whirled over the trees, and Hanna could hear distant shouts and the clanks of swords below her. After only a few minutes, the dragon said, _I can't make it any further. I have to land…hold on; this is going to be rough!_

Hanna gripped Caedmon's shoulders hard, and closed her eyes before she realized that that was a supremely stupid thing to do. Branches smacked against Caedmon's emerald hide and threatened to knock Hanna right off his back. She just gripped with her knees all the tighter, and prayed that they would be on the ground soon.

With an awesome crash and bump, Caedmon broke through two tree trunks, and collapsed onto the forest floor, the force of the landing causing Hanna to fly off his back and land with a hard thud, knocking her breathless and causing a shrill _crack!_ to ring through the air. She groaned as a wrenching pain came from her ankle.

Caedmon growled when the sensation reached him. _What happened, Hanna? Are you all right?_

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Hanna replied, _my ankle has been broken-would you be all right?_

Wobbling over to his Rider, Caedmon put his face close to Hanna's. _I'm so sorry, little one! I couldn't help the landing, those beastly trees in my way…_

_It's all right, Caedmon, I know that you didn't mean to do it. I should have gripped harder with my knees. Oh!_ She said, as a sharper pain went searing up her arm. _Call me idiotic, but this isn't good._

Caedmon snorted. _That's the understatement of the year. My wings are pierced, your ankle is broken, we're lost, and the only people we know are who knows where, fighting some unknown invader. Yes, I'd agree that this isn't good._

They didn't talk for a few minutes as Hanna, biting her lip against the pain so hard that the skin split from the pressure, dragged herself over to the shelter of Caedmon's side. After gathering her energy for a minute, she tentatively reached out with her mind. "_Silme? Silme, are you there?"_

Only a stone wall met her efforts. Hanna tried to contact her friend a few more times before admitting defeat. "I can't contact her, Caedmon. She's blocking me somehow."

_Try Vrael, or Adon…better yet, try Scylla! She can help us, and she probably doesn't have her mind guarded._

_Good idea!_ Gathering herself for a fresh effort, Hanna licked her now bloody lips, and cried out mentally, _"Scylla! Scylla, please answer me!"_

To her infinite relief, Hanna soon received an answer. "_Hanna, I hope…and don't hope that this is an emergency. I'm tending the wounded."_

Hanna snorted in annoyance. _"Well, add us to your list. Caedmon was hit by the arrows and couldn't stay in the air and he was forced to make a crash landing. I flew off his back and broke my ankle. Can you send someone to help us? Caedmon's bleeding up a storm and I can't say that I'm exactly comfortable."_

There was silence for a moment, and then Scylla replied, "_We're sending someone to help you as soon as we can, but you may just have to sit tight for a bit. We're repulsing the invader, but it's going to take everybody to expel them from Ilirea. You can help with Caedmon's bleeding by pressing leaves against the wound. Tear your dress and wrap up your ankle really tightly-that should hold you until we can get there. Now I must go." _Scylla broke the connection.

Opening her eyes, Hanna sighed. "Some help that was. All right, Caedmon, I have a feeling that this is going to be unpleasant." Taking the hem of her dress in her teeth, she carefully ripped a long strip from the bottom. "And I liked that dress, too," she said regretfully.

Caedmon snorted. _We have slightly bigger things to worry about here, little one._

_I know that! Just be quiet, I'm trying to take my mind off the pain…_She took a deep breath, and began to wrap the material tightly around her ankle. _Barzul! _Hanna cursed, echoing an oath that she had heard a Rider say after being hit in the arm by an opponent's sword in practice. The broken pieces of the bone grated against each other, and she cried out. Caedmon came worriedly to her side. _Be careful! Don't hurt yourself._

_It's going to hurt worse if I don't get it strapped up. Let me curse, I'll be done in a minute_. After a few more expletives that a sailor would have been impressed to hear, the ankle was firmly wrapped up. Getting shakily to her feet and leaning on a tree branch that Caedmon had ripped from an oak with his teeth, she busily gathered leaves, and after asking Caedmon to lie down, began to try and stop the bleeding in his wings.

They sat like that for a while, Caedmon getting weaker as Hanna's attempts to stop the blood flow were mostly unsuccessful, and her biting her lip against the throbbing pain in her leg. Suddenly, Hanna jerked up when she heard crash coming from all around them.

_Caedmon! The Riders must have driven the invaders away-right towards us!_

The dragon struggled to his feet and tried to flap his wings, but couldn't. It was too close among the trees to lift off, and even if he could have flown, Hanna couldn't mount him with a broken ankle. A moment later, a band of men broke through the trees, and stopped abruptly at the sight before him.

Hanna instantly recognized the men as what were called "Irawagbon," a band of thieves and murderers that often ambushed entire towns and murdered all of its inhabitants before burning down everything that was in their path. The Riders had nearly destroyed them countless times, but somehow they always managed to regroup and rebuild, often hiding in the Spine and Beor Mountains. They could be recognized by the red "X" that they burned into their right cheeks.

"So, what do we have here, boys?" A man called out, and coming forward to address his troops. He was dressed in a black cloak, and his sword was bloody. "Even though the precious Riders managed to drive us off, despite what our inside told us," he said, growling angrily, "they managed to miss collecting this little gem. Say, she'd make a right nice little trophy, don't you think? The dragon, too, of course," he added.

The men guffawed, and looked threateningly at Hanna and Caedmon. The dragon roared and lashed out with his tail, sending several men crashing into tree trunks. The Irawagbon screamed with fury, and clashed their swords against steel shields. "I'd stop that, dragon, if I were you," said the leader conversationally, not even looking to see if any of his men had survived Caedmon's attack. "Unless you want that tail to hang on my wall along with your head, dragon, I'd sit quiet. Oh, and we'll take the tail first, we aren't too choosy about which of part of you comes off first." He walked menacingly towards Caedmon, who was backed against a tree. The leader suddenly stopped his advance when a voice went ringing through the trees.

"Stop it, you villain! Leave my dragon alone, or you will regret it!" Hanna struggled to her feet and looked steadily at the leader, looking quite dangerous despite her lack of sword and broken ankle. Even with the steady light coming from her eyes, the Irawagbon laughed again.

"You tell me, Dubhan, to stop, you little vixen? You have much to learn about the leader of the Irawagbon! Here is your first lesson!" He raised his bloody swords once more, and it began to fall down on Caedmon. The dragon, though thrashing and trying to knock Dubhan over, had no room to maneuver his massive tail or legs.

Something broke inside of Hanna's mind; it was something that she didn't even understand, yet it was released. From deep within her mind a word floated to her mouth, and from deep within her chest, a bloodcurdling scream came bursting out of throat. "_Jierda!" _She screamed, so loudly that it felt as if her throat would split. All of her energy, everything that she had went into the scream even as she made a futile attempt to run to Caedmon's side.

Even as a massive cracking noise rang through the air, even as enormous tree limbs came raining down from the sky as they were broken away from their places, she fell to the ground, completely devoid of energy. The last thing she heard was Dubhan's horrible scream before her world went completely black.


	9. Revelations of Mastery

Disclaimer: Don't own it, getting tired of saying it.

Note: Yeah, you get two chapters tonight. Once I got going I couldn't stop. Enjoy, and leave reviews! Yeah, like any of you didn't see the end of this one coming…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She could hear before she could see. From the haze of her mind, Hanna was able to pick out the voices of Caedmon, Adon, and Scylla. She could hear Caedmon the clearest, no doubt because he was speaking mentally.

"_Will she be all right, Ebrithil? Was it too much?"_

She could barely hear Adon's warm and deep voice, so deep that the air seemed to vibrate from the sound. "She'll make it, Caedmon. In fact, she should be coming around any minute. It was almost too much, though. Despite how much we want to ask questions, we must wait until she is strong again. I want to know how she knew that word, first of all."

"I _didn't say anything to her, Master! I swear it, on my word as a Dragon!"_

"I do not question your honesty, Caedmon. I know that you would not have told Hanna, especially when you knew that it might injure her. Scylla, any change?"

Scylla's voice flitted to Hanna's ear. "I think she's leaving the darkness, Ebrithil. Yes, I think she's almost awake!"

Immediately, Hanna heard Adon's voice close at her ear. "Hanna!" he cried in ringing tones. "Hanna-elda, wake to the world!"

As if she had been commanded, Hanna slowly and blearily opened her eyes. The action brought a sigh of relief from Caedmon, who almost knocked Adon over in his eagerness to put his face close to Hanna's.

_"Hanna! Hanna, are you all right?"_

Croakily, Hanna replied, "What do you think, you big overgrown lizard? Barzul, I thought you were dead! Are you all right?"

"He's fine, Hanna, I fixed his wounds without a problem. It was you that we have been concerned about. Do you know where you are?" Adon looked keenly down at his patient, his old eyes missing nothing.

Slowly, Hanna looked around her, and was surprised to see not the forest, not even the Healing Place, but her own room in the Verdiana. "I'm home, in the Verdiana, Ebrithil. But how did I get here? What happened? How long have I been here?"

Scylla sniffed. "One question at a time, Hanna! You've been asleep here for two days."

"Two days!" Hanna exploded, frantically trying to raise herself from the pillows and failing. "But we've missed the beginning of our training! Goodness, why didn't you wake me?"

Adon placed a calming hand on Hanna's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Hanna-elda. You have not missed the beginning of training for two reasons. One, everyone's help has been needed in cleaning Ilirea after the Irawagbon's attack, so no one has been training for the past two days. Secondly, your training cannot begin without you, so therefore you have missed nothing. Relax, or I will have to put you back to sleep again."

Forcing herself to obey the master, Hanna relaxed back against the covers. Caedmon, to her great surprise, had curled up in his padded bowl and was snoring. Scylla looked at him with compassionate eyes. "Poor beast-he hasn't slept in two days, he was that worried about you."

Hanna looked pleadingly up at Adon, and said respectfully, "Ebrithil, what happened? Please, I shan't be able to relax until I know what's been going on."

"I see that you won't," said Adon, sighing. "It's always the same with the human Riders-so curious. All right, Hanna-elda, I shall tell you everything. However, I must ask you to keep some of what I say in strictest confidence from your peers, except those like Silme who are past their fifth year of training. Am I understood?" Hanna nodded. "That is well. I suppose that you know by now that the invaders were the Irawagbon. Apparently, they managed to convince a young Rider that the elves would be much more polite if they were taught a lesson, and he somehow snuck them into Ilirea. Though we were taken unawares, we were able to quickly spread the alarm and we fought our oppressors away from us. It was I who told Silme to contact you-I worried that you would not be safe in the Verdiana, and you had no means of protecting yourself. Some time later I learned from Scylla that you had been forced out of the sky and that you were both injured; I immediately sent people to recover your. However, in our zeal to repulse the invaders we did not realize that we were pushing them directly into your path. By the time I realized this, it was too late. The dragons could not land beside you, so we ran through the forest as fast as we could, hoping against hope that you were still alive. All of a sudden, we heard a resounding crash, and the roaring of leaves and men. Following the sounds, we finally managed to find you, and a stranger sight I have never seen. The forest was littered with the remains of trees, and massive branches exasperated our efforts to get to you. We saw Caedmon first, lying on the forest floor and bleeding mightily. The bodies of many men surrounded him, and we assume that the whole of the Irawagbon was destroyed. We were at a complete loss for any explanation. Finally, we managed to clear enough of the debris away to see that Caedmon had managed to throw a wing over you, and block many of the branches from harming you. However, you were deeply asleep, and we feared that death was not far away. While I ran back to Ilirea with you, some of the other Healers tended to Caedmon, who finally managed to fly from the forest. He was young enough that he was able to slither out from under the tree cover-an older dragon could not have managed it."

Puzzled beyond belief, Hanna exclaimed, "But _why_, Ebrithil? What stopped all those men? The last thing I remember was running towards Caedmon, while Dubhan stood over him with a sword!"

Compassionately, Adon asked, "Do you truly remember no more? Did you not say something as you were running towards thy dragon?"

Hanna thought hard; the night's events were still blurry in her mind. Suddenly, she gasped. "Yes, I did, Ebrithil! I remember now! When I saw Dubhan about to strike Caedmon, a word sprang to my mind, something that I vaguely remember. It felt like something broke in my mind, something powerful. I said the word, and then fell into darkness. But what does that mean? A word can't do anything!"

"I am afraid that a word can do many things, Hanna. Go ahead-say the word again, that I may see what happens."

Still supremely confused, and with that confusion filling her mind, Hanna said loudly, "Jierda!" A resounding noise went through the room as a walking stick leaning against the wall broke cleanly in half. The noise jolted Caedmon awake, and he looked up at the white and confused Hanna.

"I thought so," said Adon softly. "There is no doubt now, Hanna Tirion. You used magic."

"Me? I couldn't have used magic…that's almost funny, Ebrithil. I'm just an ordinary girl from a backwards mountain village. Where would I have learned magic, in Tudessa's one room schoolhouse that only admits boys?" She was too upset to be terribly respectful.

"As farfetched as the idea seems to you, Hanna-elda, the fact remains. It is a well-kept secret that all Dragon Riders can use magic. We don't reveal the information to outsiders because we do not wish for there to be an insurrection among Alagaesia's people. They would react to the idea much as you have-with disbelief and anger."

"How?" whispered Hanna. "How could I have used magic? Even if I am a Rider, I am not trained."

"Very rarely, a student discovers their magic before they are supposed to, Hanna. Usually the information is revealed to them in their fifth year of training. The fact that you know about it, and can use it, presents a problem which we have faced before, but only a few times."

"What will happen to me, Ebrithil? Am I too much of a problem?"

Adon couldn't stand it anymore, and a wry smile came to his lips despite all of his efforts to contain it. "Do not be foolish, Hanna! When it comes to our students, there is no such thing as too large a problem. You will merely be treated different from the normal student, which should have happened anyway. Instead of doing a year of basic study with the other apprentices, you will be assigned to a master to begin your one-on-one training. As soon as you are well, available masters will come to visit you and see if they are interested in teaching you. Do not fear; we shall not desert you now."

Shamefacedly, Hanna's reply was soft. "I know that now, Master. I trust you and the masters more than I have ever trusted anyone in my life, besides Caedmon. I know that you will do your best for me. I apologize for my unseemly weakness."

Scylla spoke up. "We do not blame you for your reaction, Hanna-elda. Learning of magic would be a shock to anyone, let alone a human girl that has just come out of a deep sleep. There is no doubt that you will feel better about it in the morning. Now, I suggest that you get some rest. By tomorrow you should be as good as new, and the process of finding you a master can begin."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Although Hanna and Caedmon had both slept long and deeply, they had also talked long into the night. Caedmon confessed of knowing about magic, and Hanna asked him what he knew about it. They finally realized that Oromis had said the word "Jierda" when he was rescuing Hanna from Soronin, and that Hanna had heard it despite the pain and suffering of the moment. When Caedmon was hurting and about to be killed by Dubhan, it brought that vague memory back to her mind, and the desperation of the moment had given her the strength to use magic.

Having both been healed by magic, Hanna got up early the next morning and dressed in a long gown of deepest purple, which caused her eyes to shine from her face with a gentle brilliance. She and Caedmon sat themselves down on their sunny balcony, and soon Hanna was reading the book of tales that she had brought from her home in Tudessa. Even Caedmon began immersed in the stories, and they did not hear someone climbing up to their balcony.

A voice broke in on their reflections, and Hanna saw Adon standing before them. Rising, she greeted him respectfully, and he said, "I will be presenting three masters to you today, Hanna and Caedmon. They will be asking you various questions. Above all else, you must remember to answer their questions honestly and respectfully. The more honest you are today, the better the match between student and master will be. Are you ready to begin?" Hanna nodded and Caedmon growled in acquiescence.

The interviews seemed to take forever, as Hanna and Caedmon answered question after question from the first three masters. Two of them were elves, and while kind, Hanna felt no draw towards them at all. She privately shuddered to think of spending the next ten years of her life exclusively under such cold men's thumbs. Adon was an elf, but he still managed to be kind and warm. Hanna wished that he would teach them, but they had already learned from Silme that he had no more room for an additional apprentice-he was already quite busy with Silme and the other elf Rider, Andean.

The sun was setting and Hanna was thinking longingly of the mountain stream, when the last master came up the balcony steps. She rose to greet him respectfully, but when a familiar voice answered her salutation, she straightened up quickly.

It was Vrael.

"Ebrithil! It is an honor to have you here. Have you come for a visit?"

He laughed warmly, the same human laugh that made Hanna relax ever so slightly. "No, Hanna. I have come to interview you as a possible apprentice. You said earlier that you would not mind such an arrangement."

Relief flooded through Hanna-if only he would take her and Caedmon on as pupils! "My answer remains the same, Master. Such an arrangement would be perfect in my mind. But wouldn't you miss teaching swordplay?"

He frowned slightly, trying to look severe but failing miserably. "I am not here to answer questions, Hanna Tirion. I am here to ask them, although heaven knows what I'm going to ask. Why don't we start by you telling me your views on what happened in the forest?"

The time passed swiftly as Vrael and Hanna talked, Caedmon occasionally interjecting a reply or comment. The stars were shining overhead when Vrael finally stood. "It has been delightful speaking with you, Hanna-elda I will see you soon, whether you become my apprentice or not." Without waiting for a reply, he swept off the balcony.

_Oh, Caedmon!_ Hanna said hopefully. _If only he can take us!_

_Be patient, little one,_ Caedmon replied as he draped a comforting wing over his Rider. _Perhaps the decision does not rest with him._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Masters, masters! I ask that you come to order!" Adon's voice rang through the room, and soon Noll, Vrael, and all the rest were quiet. "The question of Hanna Tirion's training will now be decided. Will the masters that interviewed her come forth?"

Vrael and the three elves walked forward, Vrael managing to look young and insignificant beside that aged men beside him. Adon addressed the first elf. "Seanan, what is your desire concerning Hanna?"

The blonde elf quickly answered. "She is a worthy girl, worthy of training. I find her to be intelligent, respectful, and kind. However, I already have one apprentice, and I feel that Hanna would need careful supervision for her first few years of training, especially with her premature magical abilities. I will not take her as an apprentice." He bowed, and walked out of the gazebo where they had gathered.

"Blodyn, what is your desire?" This time it was a dark haired elf, tall beyond belief, that came forward. He bowed to Adon.

"Master, while I found Hanna Tirion to be a good human, talented and filled with potential, I do not wish to teach a female. I fear that I have not the patience. I will not take her as an apprentice." Blodyn bowed as well, and strode away. Adon looked slightly relieved, and then turned to an old, silver haired elf.

"Alsatian, what is your desire concerning Hanna Tirion?"

This elf bowed as well, and replied, "I am old for such a task, but if I could take any apprentice in my old age, it would be Hanna Tirion, Adon. She is quiet, patient, and obedient. I could teach her much. If no other master desires the teaching of her more, then I will accept her." Alsatian, instead of leaving, stepped forward and bowed. Vrael swallowed hard, which no one but Adon and Noll noticed.

"Vrael, step forward. What is your desire?"

The young master bowed as well, before answering, "Ebrithil, it is my fervent desire to have the teaching of Hanna Tirion. I know that I am young, and without experience in being a master, but I know that I could instruct her in much. I have the patience to answer her questions, I have the strength to keep her on the path, and I share her human blood. I will accept her as my apprentice."

Adon shifted uncomfortably. He could see the hope in Vrael's eyes, but it was the tradition of the Riders in such cases to bow to the older master's request. He knew that Vrael was the right master for Hanna, but Alsatian would do fairly well with her as well. Thankfully, Alsatian spoke up.

"I see that that Vrael desires to teach Hanna more than I do. It will take great discipline and wisdom to guide this young Rider, perhaps more than I am willing to give. I therefore relinquish my acceptance. I will not accept her as my apprentice." The old Elf bowed dexterously, and then followed in the direction of the first two elves, leaving Adon and Vrael standing before the rest of the masters.

After clearing his throat, Adon spoke up. "Do all the masters agree with this appointment?" All of the men and elves nodded solemnly. "Then let it be said-Vrael is now Hanna Tirion and Caedmon Skulblaka's Ebrithil." He turned to Vrael, who was barely restraining his grin. "You will have the assistance of all of us, Vrael. A first apprentice is never easy, so you must not feel any pride keeping you from asking for advice or help. Is that understood?"

Vrael nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Ebrithil, for this opportunity. I will do my best for the Riders."

Adon shook his head. "Do not do your best for us, Vrael. Do not do the best even for yourself. You must do your best for Hanna, for it is upon you that she will place her trust. Be worthy of it, as I know you are."

"I will, Master. I swear it-you will never feel shame over my teaching….or over Hanna."


	10. Rolling Through the Air

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is Paolini's. Anything you don't is mine.

Note: I won't be able to post very regularly for the next two weeks. Exams are staring at me hungrily with their little vicious eyes. They just can't wait to devour me. Pray for me, all ye saints! Hehe, press the little review button at the bottom, I swear it won't bite.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day, Adon went to see Hanna, accompanied by Vrael. When the Master knocked on Hanna's door, however, they discovered that no one was there. Vrael smiled wryly and said, "I think I know where they are, master. Do you want me to go retrieve them, or do you wish to follow me?"

Adon frowned for a moment, and then said, "I will call again this afternoon, Vrael. See that your new apprentice and her dragon are here, if that is satisfactory to you." Vrael nodded, then watched as Adon's face blanked for a moment; the younger master knew that the old elf was calling for his dragon. A moment later, an enormous black dragon landed heavily before them, almost too large to fit amongst the trees. "Kvetha Fricai, Nirnaeth! If you could, will you please carry me to the Healing Place? I have some patients to attend to."

Nirnaeth nodded his massive ebony head and another moment later the elf and dragon were gone. Vrael's eyes followed the two for a moment, and then his own face blanked as he called for Liadan. Within moments, his silver dragon could be seen flying over the trees.

_Ah, Vrael!_ The dragon said, looking at him with shiny eyes as she landed gracefully. _What news? Do we have apprentices?_

_Aye, Liadan, the masters agreed to give Hanna and Caedmon to us to train. Does that please you?_ Vrael asked as he leapt onto her broad back.

Liadan took off before she answered. _For no one else am I willing to give up our liberty, Vrael. I prize it too highly, but I believe that Hanna and Caedmon need us. You do realize what you have agreed to, do you not?_

_Yes, Liddy. As masters, we cannot travel unless the journeys are a part of our pupils' training, or if we are called upon to do so by the masters. We are responsible for our students, not only for their bodily safety, but for their actions. If they perform disgracefully or act dishonorably before their training is complete, it shall be us who will truly answer to the masters. But I do not expect any trouble of that sort from Hanna or Caedmon._

Liadan snorted. _I fully expect Caedmon to provide some small trouble, and remember that I said so. He's fiercely protective of Hanna, and if you ask her to do something that he feels to be beyond her strength, we should expect a battle. But there is yet more responsibility in this task, Vrael. We're going to be responsible for the kind of Riders that these two will become. Will they be strong, or will they be easily manipulated? Will they be ethical enough to be Riders? Worse still, it is possible that they will fail at their training. How will you feel then?_

Vrael's face sobered for a moment, before he answered aloud, in a voice as unmoving as the mountain, "They will not fail, because I will not allow them to fail. Anything you ask of me, Liadan, I have already thought of. I am ready to take on the responsibility. The question is if you are."

Silence for a moment, then, _Count me in. I'll never say nay to an adventure, you know that. I've always been one for risks…my biggest one was making you my Rider. _The dragon growled, but Vrael could hear the sarcasm in her voice. _That was touch and go, you can be sure of it._

_Ah, Liadan, only think of what my life would be like if you hadn't hatched for me. My father was a cobbler…I'd be making shoes, back home in…in…what was our village called again?_

Liadan roared in what he recognized as her laugh. _First of all, little one, you would not be a cobbler now. Do you not remember how old you are? You would probably be close to death, if not already in your grave!_

Vrael looked shocked for a moment, and then said, _Oh, right. I forgot._

By this time, they had reached the mountain, and soon Vrael could see below them the still and silent forms of Hanna and the emerald Caedmon. Vrael and Liadan soon landed.

Hanna turned around, and her face lit up at the sight of Vrael. "Ebrithil, Kvetha Fricai! Caedmon and I were just wondering…do you happen to know who our master is to be?" She blushed slightly. "I don't know how much longer I can stand the suspense."

Shaking his head, Vrael replied, "I'm not technically supposed to tell you that yet, Hanna. That is Adon's job. However, if you will follow me back to the Verdiana, you will find out shortly. Adon came looking for you this morning and found that you were not in your house. He sent me to look for you, but fortunately Liadan and I didn't have to do much searching-we knew exactly where you were."

"Oh, no!" Hanna cried, looking horrified. "Was Master Adon angry with us for not waiting for him? We didn't even think of him coming to visit this morning!"

_Do not worry, Hanna-elda. Ebrithil Adon was not angry with you, but he did have some other things to accomplish this morning. He said that he would come back this afternoon, but if I were you I would follow us home. You never know when he might show up again-Vrael and I have found that the elves' view of time doesn't always match our own._

Obeying Liadan, Hanna immediately mounted Caedmon, and soon the emerald and the silver dragons were aloft in the air. Every once in a while on the flight back, Vrael would look at Hanna; the look upon her face was of sheer joy as she leaned down close to Caedmon's ear in order that they might go faster with her below the dragon's slipstream. It was not so long ago that Vrael remembered feeling the ultimate joy of riding upon the back of a dragon, and the freedom that it gave you. Caedmon, too, seemed to be enjoying himself, every once in a while banking a little to the right or left in order to make Hanna squeal from surprise.

_Children_, Vrael heard as Liadan barged into his mind.

He smiled. _Yes; isn't it wonderful? Don't you remember when you and I were like that, Liadan?_

_Who says that we are not still like that? I feel no difference in the joy of flying with you now as I did when we first flew. _Vrael patted Liadan's neck fondly, and soon they were back at the Verdiana.

They did not have to wait long before Adon and Nirnaeth could be seen flying through the trees toward them. Hanna gasped at the sight of the massive black dragon. "He's the largest dragon I've ever seen!"

"Yes, Nirnaeth is quite large. Although he looks fierce, there is no need for you to fear him, for he is very kind and compassionate. I don't know if you know this, Hanna-elda, but Adon was my master, and I never wished for a different one." Vrael looked up at his former master, and smiled in greeting.

With a thundering noise, the two landed, and Adon leapt spryly off the back of the dragon. Hanna felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched Adon approach them, with a deadly serious look upon his face.

_Courage, Hanna,_ Caedmon said in her mind. She patted his arm in thanks, and then bowed before the Ebrithil.

After the traditional greetings had been made, Adon cleared his throat. "Hanna-elda and Caedmon Skulblaka, I am here to inform you of the selection of your master." Hanna nodded, scarcely breathing with anticipation. "Choosing the right master for an apprentice is never an easy task. All four of the individuals must be compatible personality-wise, or else having the proper student-master relationship would be very difficult to found. They must both respect each other."

_Oh, hurry up!_ Hanna thought impatiently.

"Therefore, it is my duty and honor to inform you that a master and dragon have been selected and approved. Your masters will be Vrael and his dragon, Liadan."

Hanna sighed noisily, and looked visibly relieved. "Oh, thank you, Ebrithil!" Suddenly, she realized how young and foolish she must have looked. She immediately straightened her shoulders and put an impassive look upon her face. She bowed before Adon and said, "I thank you and the masters for putting such time and consideration towards Caedmon and myself. I also thank Ebrithils Vrael and Liadan," she said, bowing to him and his dragon. "We shall not disappoint you or fail you."

Vrael nodded solemnly and replied, "We know that you shall not, Hanna-elda and Caedmon Skulblaka. Our training will begin tomorrow morning. Because of your premature knowledge of magic, it will necessary for you to train many hours of the day. Therefore, the masters have provided living quarters for the four of us on the outskirts of Ilirea. Incidentally, our neighbors shall be Master Adon, Silme, Andean, and their dragons. So you will not be without companionship." Hanna allowed herself to smile at this and then listened attentively as he continued. "You will now gather your things together, and follow me to this place. Silme will greet us there and help you get settled."

Immediately, Hanna bowed and hurried to do her new master's bidding. Caedmon followed her, and together they gathered their meager belongings. "Not much to pack, is there, Caedmon?" Hanna asked, once everything was piled onto her bed. "Just my books from home and the few I've been given since being here and the clothing that they've provided. We're truly starting from scratch, aren't we?"

_Think of it this way-a lot less for you to pack and me to carry. Are you ready?_

"Yes," she replied, rolling everything into a neat parcel and wrapping a blanket securely around it. She walked outside, followed by her dragon. Adon had left, but Vrael was still waiting patiently for them. He looked startled at the small bundle in Hanna's arms.

"Is that it?" Vrael asked.

"Yes, Ebrithil. When we left Tudessa, all I had were the clothes on my back and five small books that my mother had given me as a child. The elves were kind enough to give me clothing and to make Caedmon a saddle. We didn't even have that much when we arrived."

Vrael said nothing, but Hanna noted a look of sadness in his eyes. He merely took the bundle from Hanna's arms and showed her how to hook it securely to Caedmon's saddle. Then she and Vrael both mounted, and were soon flying up in the air. Hanna sent one last regretful look back at their small temporary house in the Verdiana-it was the only happy home that she had ever known. Oh, and she had been looking forward to learning swordplay and riding with the other students! Why did the magic have to tear her away from all that?

_Stop that._ Hanna started when Caedmon entered her thoughts. _If you hadn't used the magic, we would both be dead. Besides, we won't be alone. Silme and Anatole will both be there. _

_Yes, but for how long? They are both very far into their training. They only have a few more years, and then they'll be gone._

_By that time, Master Vrael might have another apprentice. Don't borrow trouble. Besides, if you want to cry I'll give you something to cry about. _Hanna whooped with fear when the dragon suddenly went into a barrel roll, going completely upside-down. By the time he was right side up again, Hanna was laughing and yelling for more. Caedmon obliged with a few more rolls.

Slightly embarrassed at their antics, Hanna looked back at Vrael with regretful eyes. To her very great surprise, she saw him lean down on Liadan's neck, who went into a sudden roll of her own. When they came out of it, he flew up to be beside Hanna in the air. "Haven't done that in years!" he shouted, grinning widely. "I'd forgotten how much fun it was!"

A few minutes later, Liadan began to swoop down to the earth, where Hanna could soon see three small houses, close enough to be neighborly but far enough apart to give privacy. When they landed, Hanna saw Silme and the light blue Anatole leave one of the houses.

"Kvetha Fricai, Hanna!" Silme said loudly, looking joyful. "I'm so glad that you're here. It'll be so nice to have a friend so close. And just think, I don't even have to hide my magic from you any longer!"

The friend laughed and embraced. Hanna untied her parcel from Caedmon's saddle, who was busy greeting Anatole. Vrael pointed towards the house closest to Silme's. It was made of stone, and while it was simple, it looked very homey. Hanna and Silme entered first and they both looked appreciatively at the large entry hall, large enough for Caedmon and Liadan to enter. There was a large common room with a table and bookshelves and a few chairs. A hallway leading off from the common room revealed three more doors. "The largest is for Master Vrael," said Silme, pointing towards the largest door. "The other two are for apprentices. Here, I've already gotten this room ready for you and Caedmon." Silme opened the first door to the right and entered first.

When Hanna entered the room, she gasped in delight. The walls were paneled with rich looking wood. In the floor was a large padded bowl for Caedmon, just like the one he had just left. One of the walls was lined with bookshelves, and along another was a beautiful bed which Silme had already made up in emerald blankets and pillows. A small door was along another wall, which revealed to Hanna a small freshing with a tub and mirror, and a large closet for her clothes. Leaving the bathroom, Hanna saw that Caedmon had already made himself at home in his large bowl. He growled happily.

"All right, you overgrown lizard!" she said playfully. "Are you a dragon or a cat? You're already purring!"

Caedmon snorted, ejecting a small puff of smoke. That reminded Hanna of something. "Silme, when do dragons begin to breathe smoke?"

The Elf smiled. "Usually around six months of age. Anatole actually breathed fire for the first time on my birthday. It was the best present I'd ever received, right?" Anatole nodded, her cerulean eyes sparkling.

The next few minutes were busy as the two young Riders swiftly put away Hanna's clothes and few books. Leaving her bedroom, Hanna and Silme found both Adon and Vrael waiting for them.

"Silme, are you ready to go? There is enough time in the day for you and Andean to practice some sparring."

She nodded, her golden hair shining in the late afternoon sunshine. "Yes, Ebrithil. I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"You have not. However, I do think it is time for Vrael and Hanna to become accustomed to their new home."

Silme nodded and bowed to both Vrael and Hanna and then left, following her master.

The air was thick and awkward for a moment as Vrael and Hanna both looked at each other. Finally, Vrael sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, gesturing at Hanna to do the same.

"I suppose I should explain about your training, Hanna. When I was a student, I never knew what my master was doing. I respected his views, but it would have been nice to receive something other than the elven reply of 'trust thy master, he knows best.' Barzul, how that annoyed me then!" Hanna laughed lightly, and suddenly everything was more cheerful. Vrael was her master now, but they could still be friends.

"Tomorrow morning, we will start out with ascertaining how much you know of fighting and your general knowledge. After that, I shall know better how to proceed. Do you have any questions? No? All right then. I must leave now and go attend to my last class of sparring students."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night, Hanna lay quiet in her bed, listened to Caedmon's loud snores and occasional growls. Tomorrow would be an interesting day; there was no doubt of that in her mind. She smiled. Caedmon would not want her worrying. She rolled over and went to sleep, and dreamed of bearing an emerald sword.


	11. Books and a Fistfight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Paolini's words, settings, characters, ect.

Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I rather enjoyed beating up on Hanna. Oh, and just as a note, I've fashioned Caedmon's personality somewhat upon my best friend, WanderingAnariel. I can see her laughing if somebody got beat up…..Wanderer, Caedmon is in honor of you!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Hanna woke early and sprang from her bed. Today was the day that she would truly begin her training! It had been a long road from Tudessa. She was not the same person. She only hoped that she would not disappoint Master Vrael.

Hurrying over to Caedmon, Hanna poked him in the side. He growled and merely tucked his snout under his wing. She poked him harder and he growled a little louder. Hanna rolled her eyes, sighed, and then went over to the bookshelves, where she picked up a hardback copy of elvish grammar. It was hard and thick, and perfect for her task.

_WHACK!_ Caedmon jumped up at least three feet in the air when the grammar book descended onto his head with a hard thump. Hanna started to laugh when she saw how ridiculous the dragon looked-his hide was quivering lightly, and he was shaking his head, trying to recover from the blow.

_Well? Are you awake now? Because I'd be happy to try again, if you're not._

_Don't even think about it!_ Caedmon replied in injured tones. _I can't believe you hit me. Me, your dragon! _

_Oh, don't be such a baby_, Hanna answered as she returned the book to its place. _I didn't hit you that hard. Are you a dragon or a mouse?_

Refusing to even dignify this with an answer, Caedmon went off in a huff. This didn't exactly make Hanna feel contrite, for a sulky dragon was even funnier than a terrified one. Caedmon didn't come back until she stopped laughing at him.

Dressing quickly in the plain sparring pants and blouse that she had been given, Hanna sat down on the bed and braided her chocolate hair. Bound, it reached past her waist. Twisting the braid, she made a sort of loop with it so that it would be out of her way. Since she had no idea what "ascertaining your knowledge of fighting" meant, she wanted to be ready for all circumstances.

_Not that it will take long,_ she thought at Caedmon. _I don't know the first thing about fighting._

_You know more than you realize. The moment you see a fist coming at you, you'll suddenly know how to duck. When you see an opening, you'll know to punch. Don't worry, little one. That is what training if for-to learn!_

_I suppose you're right._ Having finished with her preparations at this point, Hanna and Caedmon walked out of their room. Seeing that Vrael and Liadan were not in the common room of the house, they went outside.

There, they saw that their masters were sitting, watching the sun rise. Hanna went and stood beside her master, placing a warm hand upon Caedmon's chest as they, too, watched the orange sun send splashes of color across the sky.

When it was above the horizon, Vrael turned to his apprentice. "Ah, Hanna-elda, good morning. I see that you are ready to begin. First, we shall have some breakfast, and then we shall start your training."

"I look forward to it, Master," replied Hanna, and followed.

After a quick breakfast of stewed vegetables, Vrael looked seriously at Hanna. "We will begin with your book knowledge. If we start with physical training, you'll be too tired to concentrate. Now, I am going to ask you questions, and I wish you to answer them as best you can." He then proceeded to test Hanna on everything from botany to ethics to history to elvish grammar. Having studied the scrolls that she had been given carefully, Hanna was able to answer many of his questions, but found that she was woefully lacking knowledge in the areas of mathematics, plant and animal life, and literature. Last of all, Vrael started to speak solely in elvish, or the ancient language. Hanna only knew a few phrases, and so she spent most of that time answering, "I do not know, Ebrithil." It was very embarrassing.

It was noon before this portion of the testing was completed. Vrael stretched and looked up at the sun. "The sun is high; we shall take our noon refreshment, and then begin seeing how much you know about fighting."

As they were eating, Hanna asked quietly, "Master, am I terribly ignorant? It seemed like I have so much to learn!"

Her master thought for a few minutes before answering. "Hanna-elda, I was not displeased or disappointed in your answers. You are very well-informed, considering your position. Most human girls are never given any education, and you read and write capably. You have studied the few books that you have had access to with a concentration that many people would envy, and you have retained much of what you read. Is there still much for you to learn? I would be lying if I said you did not. However, you are no less prepared than many of the human Riders that come to us. I myself did not even know how to read before I came here. Do not feel ashamed."

Hanna nodded, and they said nothing more for the rest of the meal. After this, Vrael stood and beckoned for Hanna to join him in the large front yard. Standing uncertainly, she waited for instructions. "Now, Hanna, I am going to test you on your physical prowess. I will do my absolute best to keep from hurting you, but I want you to defend yourself as best you can. If I go too easy on you, you won't feel threatened, and defend yourself like you would in a desperate situation. You may hit as hard as you like. Understood?" Hanna nodded, and before she had even finished the motion, he had attacked.

She received a sound rap on her arm, and she immediately found herself twisting away from the hand that had delivered the blow. Grabbing his hand, Hanna tried to pull it behind his back, but then she found herself sitting on the ground, her own arm hurting from being twisted and thrown. Reacting without thinking, Hanna rolled away from the kick that was coming at her, and threw herself to her feet again, holding her body in a defensive posture. Vrael, his face screwed up in concentration, came at her again, and Hanna tried to deliver her own punch. He grabbed her balled up fist, and she found that she had been tossed again to the ground.

Growling with anger and annoyance at being treated like nothing more fearsome than an insignificant doll, she swung her legs and flew up to her feet again. Feinting with her right fist, Hanna drew her left down and hit her master squarely in the stomach. "Oomph!" he said, the air coming out. As she moved in for another punch, though, he swung his leg in a wide arch and she received a sound thumping on her side, which threw her several feet away. She lost her balance and feel to the ground for the third time. Vrael flew through the air, and landed with his knees on her shoulders, pinning her down. A second later, Vrael's hand was at her throat.

Gasping, Hanna tried to throw him off of her, but all of her attempts were fruitless for a moment. Then, she raised her knees and knocked him hard in the back, throwing him forward. She wiggled out from underneath him, clutching her throat. Struggling to her feet again, Hanna suddenly saw Vrael's fist coming at her again. Whirling away, she managed to avoid his fist, but not his foot. He had it thrown out, ready to trip her. She fell again, and this time Vrael had her pinned so securely that she had no hope for escape. She raised her hands in surrender.

The moment she raised her hands, Vrael got up and helped Hanna off the ground. "Are you all right?" he asked, not even winded.

"Yes…yes, I'm fine." Hanna said, barely able to breathe.

"Well, then, let's have another go." He gave her a few more instructions, and then they had another fall, Hanna ending up this time crashed on her knees with Vrael having her in a headlock.

It went on like this for another hour, Hanna losing each time they fought, even though her defensive moves and improvisation improved somewhat. After what seemed like days and hundreds of hits, Vrael finally backed off for the last time.

Hanna was gasping, and she leaned down to put her hands on her knees. He sure hadn't gone easy on her, that was for certain. She felt thundering through her feet, and then Caedmon had galloped up. She leaned against his side and tried to catch her breath.

"That definitely was a good start, Hanna. For a beginner, your fighting wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Hanna could still feel the fighting anger coursing through her veins, and didn't trust herself to answer. _Are you all right, little one?_ Her dragon asked, seeming concerned.

_Let's just say I'm going to be very sore tonight, Caedmon, although I'll never admit that to him. Barzul, that was a sound thumping!_

_It was a very pretty dance…_Caedmon said, his lip curling with silent laughter.

_Shut up_, she said grouchily, and then turned back to her master.

"Well, Hanna, I think that will be enough for today. Tomorrow we'll see how you do fighting while on Caedmon, and then I'll begin teaching you how to fight effectively. You have no assignments for tonight-I imagine you might be feeling a little sore." Hanna bowed politely to her master, barely restraining a wince as she did so. Then she limped back towards the house.

Liadan nuzzled Vrael's shoulder. _Weren't you a little hard on her, Vrael? That was a hard fight for someone so young and inexperienced._

_I needed to see what she was capable of, Liadan. I can't hold back on her, just because she is a human or because she is a girl. She'll have to be all the better fighter because of her race and gender, because people will always underestimate her. It'll be a long, hard fight for someone like Hanna._ _Silme and Dara, while being female, are both elves. As such, they have greater strength and agility. Hanna will be fighting against the world. _Liadan heard the regret in her Rider's voice.

_How did it feel, to have to hit her? Are you sorry to push her like that?_

Vrael was silent for a long moment, then answered roughly, _It doesn't matter if I'm sorry or not. She has to be treated just the same as all the other apprentices. You know that, Liadan. Why do you question my decisions?_

_I do not question your decisions. I question your heart, because I care about you._ Liadan's molten silver eyes gleamed kindly at him, and Vrael felt himself thawing a little bit in her hot gaze.

He sighed heavily. _Of course I'm sorry that I had to hurt her. Do you think it was easy, having to fight her like that? But Liadan, you know that I can't go easy on her. That doesn't help us, and it certainly doesn't help her._

_I know that, little one. And if it means anything, I am proud of you. You can see past your own feelings of regret to the greater goal of making Hanna the best Rider that she can be._

_Thank you, Liadan._ Quietly they stood together, just communing with the wind and the day.

Meanwhile, Hanna was groaning on her bed. Every part of her was sore. Caedmon sat in his bowl, watching her. He snickered when she groaned. _Feeling a little sore, are we?_

_Be quiet, you hatchling. Just remember-it's your turn tomorrow._ That shut him up, and now Hanna was the one who was snickering.

"Well, I am glad to hear you laughing, considering what I heard went on today." Hanna looked over at the wall, and saw Silme poking her head through the open window.

"Silme," she groaned. "Please tell me that training gets a little easier."

The elf grinned, and shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint you, Hanna, but it doesn't. Soon you won't be this sore, though. May I come in?"

"Of course!" Hanna said, struggling off her bed and trying to keep from hissing from the bruises that laced her back. Instead of just walking around and entering through the door, Silme easily lifted herself through the window, and now Anatole was sticking her head in through the window.

"_Kvetha Fricai, Hanna-elda!" _Hanna acknowledged the cerulean dragon's polite greeting, and returned it.

"Kvetha Fricai, Anatole! Are you both done for your training today, then?"

Silme nodded as she sat down on the bed beside Hanna. "Our Ebrithil had to go to the Healing Place for a while. He said we could check on you and see how you were doing. My, but Master Vrael didn't go easy on you, did he?" Silme asked, sounding startled as she looked fully at Hanna.

"Why? Do I look that bad?"

Anatole leaned her head in farther through the window and sniffed at Hanna. _"Maybe you should go…look in the mirror, Hanna."_

Feeling cautious, Hanna limped into her bathroom and looked into the glass that hung on the wall. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "Well…I look a sight, don't I?"

She did indeed. Already there were enormous black and blue bruises extending from her neck where Vrael had grasped it. She had a black eye, and that bruise was extending it purple fingers down into her face. Hanna raised her tunic sleeves and saw massive bruise making their presences known there, as well. Right above her shiner, there was a small cut on her eyebrow, and it was slowly dripping blood.

Laughing bitterly, she hobbled back into her bedroom. "Well, I was the one that wanted to be a Rider, wasn't I? I guess I'll just have to take my lumps like everybody else. Barzul, what will I look like when we start with swords? He'll rip me to shreds!"

Silme shook her head. "No, he won't. Before you practice with swords you use a spell to guard the edge, and that way you can't get cut. You can still break a bone, though, if you aren't careful. But even that probably won't kill you, not unless you hit the head or the neck. Seriously, though, Hanna, I can't heal those for you. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of training situations and emergencies without my master's permission until the next year of my training. You're going to need those taken care of-your eye's already swelling shut. Why don't you take a warm bath? That will help the swelling and soreness. Then I will take you to Scylla or Adon, and have them fix you up a bit. You'll feel better then."

Agreeing, Hanna did as she was told. The steamy bath helped while she was in it, soothing her aching muscles and helping her ankle, which had been slowly puffing up. When she got out of the tub, however, everything hurt just as badly. Shrugging into a fresh set of student's robes, she shuffled out of the bedroom, to find Silme conversing with Caedmon and Anatole, who had come in through the door and squeezed into the room. Two dragons almost filled the room, but they made do.

"Ah, there you are, Hanna! Feeling better?" Silme walked forward, placing a solicitous hand on Hanna's shoulder.

"I asked for it, so I'm not going to complain. Where are we going to go?"

Silme led the way to the door, and Hanna, Anatole, and Caedmon followed the Elf's lead. "We're going to my home first, to see if Master Adon is back. If he isn't, we'll go find Scylla. Come, we will ride on our dragons, so you will not have to walk too far. It wouldn't surprise me if your ankle were sprained."

They did just as Silme proposed, and Hanna felt a little of her unhappiness disappear once she was on Caedmon's back again. The wind whistled past them, and caught the still-wet ends of her hair. After flying for only two minutes, Anatole landed, followed by Caedmon. "See, Hanna? We live quite close. Ah, it appears that both my master and yours are here," said the Elf, pointing at Liadan who was standing with Nirnaeth. Another dragon was with them, this one being a magnificent orange color. When Hanna asked who it was, Silme replied, "Oh, that is Andean's dragon, Endellion. He's a good soul, very fierce, of course, but unbelievably kind."

"Does Endellion mean anything, Silme?"

The Elf nodded. "Endellion means 'fire soul.' I thought it was quite appropriate.

Leaving Caedmon and Anatole with Liadan, Endellion, and Nirnaeth to talk, Silme and Hanna entered Adon's house. Inside, they found Adon, Vrael, and a strange elf that Hanna assumed to be Andean talking together. Andean looked as if he could be Silme's brother-he had the same golden hair and kind eyes.

All three men rose when the girls entered the room. "Kvetha Fricai, Hanna Svit-Kona!" exclaimed Adon, coming forward to greet her. He stopped when Hanna came fully into the light. "Barzul, Hanna, what happened to you?"

Hanna glanced over at her master, who was looking slightly embarrassed. "I began my training today, Ebrithil. I got a little bang-up, but it's nothing to worry about."

Andean came forward and looked at Hanna with concern. "Nonsense, Hanna-elda. That eye at least will need some healing-can you ever see out of it?"

The youngest Rider shifted uncomfortably. Why did it feel like her appearance was reflecting badly on her master? She didn't blame him. "I would be lying if I said I could, Andean-finiarel, which is who I assume you to be, sir."

"Forgive me, Hanna-elda," exclaimed Silme. "Allow me to introduce you to Andean, my fellow apprentice. He is in his last year of training." After the introductions were over, Adon cleared his throat.

"Come here, child. I can take care of that eye in a heartbeat." Hanna went obediently over to the master, whose powerful voice uttered "_Waise heill!" _ The older master's silvery gedwey ignasia glowed with a sudden light as he passed it over Hanna's cut and swollen eye. Instantly, the throbbing pain and pressure was gone from her face, and she could see again.

"Thank you, Ebrithil!" Hanna said gratefully. The master didn't reply, though, as he continued to pass his hand over Hanna's other injuries. At his light wave, the bruises on her face, neck, arms, back, and legs all disappeared. Adon frowned when he looked down and saw Hanna's swollen ankle. With another uttered, "_Waise heill!"_ the swelling was gone, and her ankle felt as good as new.

When Adon had finished, Hanna felt ready to for another fight. The master's healing hand had even taken away much of the soreness in her muscles. With another grateful bow and word, Hanna was led away by Silme, to see the other girl's room.

The tension after they left the house's common room could have been cut with a knife. Even Andean was looking at Vrael with something like malice in his eyes. "Andean, you will take Endellion and go find our dinner for tonight," Adon commanded in a voice that would bear no argument. Obediently, Andean bowed and left the room. Adon pointed outside, and Vrael followed his former master, feeling somewhat like a bad horse that now had to be whipped.

Once they were outside, Adon turned and look at Vrael with an inscrutable look on his face. "Well?" he asked.

Vrael sighed, and then told his master all that had occurred that day. He shared his delight with Hanna's ability to learn from books, and then of her determined resistance to his fighting. Once he had thoroughly explained his actions and why he had done them, Adon nodded.

"Very well, Vrael. I see your actions and why you did them. However, I do think that you might have gone a little easier upon your apprentice. Those were not light injuries upon her. I will not undermine your authority by saying anything against you in front of her, but let it be known that I am not pleased. I simply request that you remember what it was like to be an apprentice, and think of how you would have liked to be treated. Ilirea wasn't built in a day, and there was no need for Hanna to feel her life in danger on her first day of training. If you beat up on her too much, you will lose her trust, which is fragile enough to begin with."

Vrael stood silent for a moment, wrestling with his thoughts. Finally, he acknowledged that his master was right. He seemed to wilt before Adon. "I understand, Ebrithil. How did you ever become such a wise master? I know that I will make a mess of it."

"Nonsense, Vrael. I have every confidence in the world that you will prove to be a responsible and capable Ebrithil. You must remember that while Hanna will not become a Rider in a day, so you will not become a Master in a day. This is your education just as much as it is yours. You're allowed to make mistakes, but you must do what you ask your pupil to do. You must learn from them."

Vrael nodded, seeing the wisdom in his master's words. "Yes, master. I will learn."


	12. Downdrafts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Paolini's.

Note: I am now officially done with exams, woot! Thank you so much for waiting. Hopefully you'll be getting reviews a lot more quickly now. Please hit the button at the bottom and review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hanna awoke the next morning, refreshed and ready to begin again. Last night, she and her master had shared the evening meal with Adon, Andean, and Silme. It had been a lovely time and instructive as well. Hanna had never really seen the elves lose their natural dignity, but the evening before had been filled with quiet laughter, gentle discussion and even a few small disagreements. She had relaxed in the company of these friends, and felt as if she would get through the ten years of her training better than she could have hoped.

The newest Rider had also noticed something interesting when it came to Silme. The young elf had blushed lightly every time Andean spoke to her, and the young elf-man seemed especially attentive to Silme's needs. Hanna didn't need it explained to her that the two apprentices had feelings for each other. But what was the protocol for such things among the elves?

Looking towards her bedroom window, Hanna saw that it was quite early yet in the morning. Stepping lightly from her bed, she walked over to the bookcases that lined the wall of her room, and after a few minutes of searching, found the book on elven tradition and etiquette. She climbed back into bed and settled amongst the covers, smiling at Caedmon when he emitted a particularly loud snore. Hanna opened the book and flipped through the pages, until she finally found a page that had the heading "Of Love and Relationships among the Elven People." Snuggling down even farther into the emerald pillows of her bed, Hanna began to read.

When she had covered the brief chapter, Hanna had discovered that among the elves, marriage did not exist. Instead, elves took mates for either a day or for a lifetime; the allotted time depended upon the elven couples choices as to how long their love or attraction lasted. _Hurray!_ Hanna thought to herself. _No marriage among the elves means that I will never again have to worry about an arranged marriage. Farewell, Soronin and Talan! You'll never get your claws back into _my_ hide!_

Closing the book and putting it carefully back into place, Hanna realized that it was time for her to prepare for the day. She stepped into her small bathroom and washed up, and then dressed into a training tunic of light blue. She braided her hair again, but instead of pulling it into a loop as she had the day before, today she pinned it into a circular bun on the top of her head. Hanna knew that she and Caedmon were going to be flying today, and she didn't want her hair to have any chance of flying in her face.

After she had lashed her sturdy brown boots to her feet, Hanna stepped to Caedmon's side, who looked no more willing to wake up than he had the day before. "Caedmon!" Hanna said loudly, not even bothering to be gentle. All the dragon did was snort in his sleep and then whiffle a little through his nose.

Hanna rolled her eyes. They had to develop some sort of system! Getting frustrated, Hanna raised her booted foot and kicked Caedmon on his elbow. Instead of waking up, however, all the dragon did was change his position and sleep on.

The Rider collapsed onto the ground, frustrated in all her efforts by Caedmon's apparent exhaustion. Then, she remembered something from far back in her childhood, before any arranged marriage could darken her thoughts. When she had been young, Hanna's mother, Maryla, would sing in the morning. Hanna would always wake up with the sun warm upon her face and her mother's beautiful voice filling to air. Not knowing what else to do, Hanna decided to try it. But she hadn't sung for such a long time…she'd probably sound about as melodic as a frog croaking. Still, it was worth a try.

Humming a little at first to get into the feel of song, soon Hanna's voice lifted away from her throat, pulling her away from her body into a happier place. It was a place where she could remember her mother without bitterness, and where new beginnings didn't seem scary at all.

_The wheels of life keep turning.  
Spinning without control;  
the wheels of the heart keep yearning.  
For the sound of the singing soul.  
And nights are full with weeping.  
For sins of the past we've sown;  
but, tomorrow is ours for the keeping,  
Tomorrow the future's shown._

Vrael poked his head out of his bedchamber, unable to believe the sounds that were coming to his ears. Who was singing with such beauty, such grace? Entranced by the sound, he walked slowly down the hall that separated the bedrooms of the small cottage. Vrael stopped at the door, and then shamelessly put his ear against the wood.

_Lift your eyes and see the glory.  
Where the circle of life is drawn;  
see the never-ending story,  
come with me to the Gates of Dawn._

It was Hanna! Hanna, who was singing so beautifully! Who would have believed it? Realizing how foolish it was to be standing at the door like some silly apprentice, Vrael stepped quietly back to his room and then, blushing slightly, entered his bathroom. He poured some water into his sleep, and then uttered a quick spell. "Draumr kopa!" The incantation allowed him to scry Hanna. Yes, there she was, in her bedroom. Already dressed and ready to go and singing over Caedmon, who was lifting his head groggily and looking at his Rider with surprise.

_And whose is the hand who raises  
the sun from the heaving sea?  
The power that ever amazes  
we look, but never will see?  
Who scattered the seeds so life could be,  
who colored the fields of corn?  
Who formed the mould that made me,  
before the world was born?_

Caedmon looked up into the glowing eyes of Hanna, and listened raptly. She seemed to have forgotten that she was trying to wake him up, so caught up was she in the song and the music. Her voice permeated the very air, and the light in the window seemed to glow with warmth as the sun rose with her words. It was almost as if Hanna was causing to sun to rise with her voice, or that the sun was just raising all the faster in appreciation of it.

_Of course_, thought Vrael_, that could never be. Still, though, it is a nice thought._

_Lift your eyes and see the glory.  
Where the circle of life is drawn;  
see the never-ending story,  
come with me to the Gates of Dawn._

And then, the song was over. Hanna came back to herself and looked at Caedmon. "There you are, Caedmon! Good morning! Are you fully awake?"

Caedmon rose from his bed and yawned widely. _Yes, yes, I'm awake! I didn't know you could sing like that._

"Oh, hush, Caedmon. Singing was my last option. You wouldn't wake up when I called you-not even when I kicked you! I had to try something."

_Well, I vastly prefer singing to kicking. We'll have to remember this. Now, what's for breakfast?_

Vrael ended his spell, knowing that it wasn't right for him to eavesdrop any longer. It seemed as if Adon had been correct-he still had much to learn; not only about teaching, but also about the abilities of his young pupil.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that morning, Vrael, Liadan, Hanna, and Caedmon were all standing outside. "Now, then, since Hanna has been tested in regards to her fighting skill, it is your turn, Caedmon." Caedmon blew hard through his nostrils at this, and Hanna barely restrained a grin. "Hanna, you may sit and watch this first part. Caedmon, you will need to follow my directions as best you can." Vrael then had Caedmon fly into the air and perform as many tricks as he could. Then, Liadan was sent into the sky to join Caedmon, and he was put to the test just as Hanna had been. The two dragons, gray and green, swooped and dove through the air, swiping at each other with their claws, trying to bite each other or push the other from the sky. Their roars seemed to shake the very ground, and Hanna shivered slightly. When the dragons returned to the earth, both had several cuts along their wings and flanks.

Vrael stepped to the dragons' sides, and quickly healed their injuries. Caedmon snorted, and then looked over at Hanna. _If this is what you went through yesterday, I apologize for laughing_, he said privately on their mental link.

Hanna smiled gently. _It's all right, you big lizard. Or should I call you Feather Lips? Just like old times, wasn't it? You looked just like you did as a hatchling, when you hunted birds for your meals._

_Ha, ha. Could I help it that a stupid pigeon flew into my face at just the wrong moment? It was very tasty, though._ Caedmon licked his chops in mock ecstasy.

"All right, Caedmon," said Vrael, breaking into his students' conversation. "Now, you will fight Liadan on the ground. Are you ready?" Caedmon sent Hanna a pained look, who had to stick her nose into a book to keep from laughing out loud.

Watching Liadan and Caedmon fight was slightly terrifying. They roared and swiped at each other with their sword-like claws and stomped on each other. At one point, Caedmon managed to clamp his teeth onto Liadan's throat, causing her to scream and twist her head with a powerful thrust. Carried away by the momentum of Liadan's shove, Caedmon dropped his teeth and flew away from her. At this point, Vrael stopped the contest to heal Liadan, saying, "I think that's enough for now, Caedmon. You have done well. However, you still have things to learn about fighting. But that can wait. Let us take a break and have something to eat now. After the meal, we will take to the air."

When they got to the house, Hanna entered the kitchen, where she found supplies for meals. She prepared a tasty salad of greens and a special herbal dressing, while Vrael worked beside her in mixing up a nourishing drink and drizzling some sweet fruit with a tangy sauce for dessert. Hanna had been able to learn something of cooking elven dished while she had been living in the Verdiana, and found that she was swiftly coming to appreciate the vegetarian lifestyle, even though she would have paid money for a mouthful of pork or beef.

"Master," Hanna said over the meal, "I understand why the elves choose to live the way they do, without meat. I know that they don't wish to disturb the chain of animals, and so they just eat plants. But…what did you think of it when you first come? Did you find it hard to reconcile yourself to such a life?"

Vrael chewed thoughtfully before swallowing and answering, "I suppose I did, Hanna. Of course, living among a different culture is always difficult at first, especially in a culture as vastly different from ours as the elves' is. However, you must remember that I was only twelve when I came here, so perhaps some of the changes weren't as hard as they could have been. During my training, Liadan and I would go off every once in a while and hunt. She would cook my catches, and thus I would get the taste of meat occasionally. Once my training was completed, though, I never wished to taste meat again. Neither will you."

Hanna looked puzzled. "Why not, Ebrithil?"

He smiled. "You'll find out, when the time is right. Now, we should get back to work. Are you ready?"

"Yes, master!" Hanna and Vrael picked up their plates and utensils, and together carried them in to the cottage's small kitchen. It only took a few minutes of work to clean everything, and then they joined their dragons outside, whom not needing to eat, had decided to take a quick nap in the sunshine.

Following Vrael's instructions, Hanna climbed onto Caedmon's saddled back while her master did the same. Soon, the wind was rushing past their ears as the two dragons soared and climbed higher and higher into the sky. When the trees looked no bigger than shrubs below them, Vrael suddenly turned Liadan towards Caedmon and Hanna, and attacked.

Caedmon went into a fierce barrel roll, Hanna clinging on for dear life. The emerald dragon roared loudly, and then looped forward, trying to catch Liadan off guard. There wasn't much that Hanna could do at this point-it appeared to be Caedmon and Liadan's fight. All she could do was hang on for the ride.

However, she soon saw that she could offer Caedmon advantages. _The wind's got her off balance, go to her right!_ Hanna would scream mentally. Caedmon would follow his Rider's instructions, and soon the pair was working seamlessly together. _Hold on!_ Caedmon would warn, and then go off into a twisting flip that would have thrown Hanna completely off without a warning. They were an almost unstoppable force-except that no matter what they did, Liadan and Vrael stayed right with them, curl for curl and flip for flip. They had climbed impossibly high into the sky during the fight, going several hundred, if feet up into the air.

_I'm going to try something-hold on, Hanna!_ Caedmon suddenly cried, giving Hanna just enough time to curl her hands into the leather straps of the saddle before Caedmon tucked his wings into his body and hurtling down below Liadan, before trying to push his wings back open again to stop his descent.

An invisible force caught him, though, and Caedmon began to panic when he couldn't open his wings again. The grown began to come uncomfortably closer. _Hanna, I can't stop it! We're going to crash!_ _Is there any way for you to grab my wing and pull it up?_

_I'll try!_ Hanna screamed in reply. With a touch of her fingers, the straps binding Hanna's legs to Caedmon's flanks were loose. However, this wasn't the greatest thing. Caedmon was tumbling so fast that his Rider was flailed against him until she feared that she would fall off. Gripping hard with her knees as the ground came closer and closer, Hanna reached down and grabbed one of Caedmon's wings. She pulled and pulled, but she wasn't strong enough to lift the wing against the driving force of the wind.

_Caedmon, you have to lift with me! One, two, three!_ Caedmon lifted the wing just as Hanna pulled, and suddenly the wing was free. Caedmon lifted it high, which just served to throw their descent into complete chaos. The wind buffeted against them, sending Caedmon first one way and then that, while Hanna clung onto his back with just knees and her hands around one of his spikes.

_I'm coming, Hanna! Hold on!_ Hanna looked up and saw Vrael trying to get to his students, but the apprentices were just too close to the ground. Vrael would never make it in time, no matter how fast Liadan flew. Hanna closed her eyes, and then screamed as she felt a hard jolt go ripping through Caedmon's body. His other wing was free from the wind, but the force of pulling it away had pushed Hanna off of his back.

Hanna's scream seemed to echo through Vrael's ears as he watched the body of his apprentice hurtle to the ground. "Hanna!" he screamed, the agony of the moment ripping his heart to shreds.

Then, there was a flash of green as Hanna was clasped in the claw of her dragon, seconds before she would have hit the ground. _I've got you! Hold on!_ Caedmon cried. Closing her eyes, Hanna sighed when she felt Caedmon make a clumsy, three footed landing. The dragon set her gently on the ground, where she just lay for a moment, breathing hard and her body shaking with shudders.

A loud vibration came through the ground, and then Vrael was looking down at his pupil. "Hanna, answer me! Are you all right?"

Still shuddering but trying hard to obey, Hanna replied, "Yes, master. I'm…I'm fine. Just a little shaken…shaken up."

Vrael put his hand behind Hanna's neck, and then helped her sit up. "Slowly, slowly! Take deep breaths; we have all the time in the world." After a minute or so of breathing deeply, Hanna felt better.

"I'm all right, Ebrithil. Don't worry, please sir. I can stand up now, I think." The master didn't answer; he just took Hanna by the arm and helped her up.

"Well, I guess I don't have to teach you two about downdrafts now, and how dangerous they are."

Caedmon shook his head in remorse. "_I already knew of them, Ebrithil, but I didn't take them into account when I planned that maneuver. If Hanna had died, her blood would have been upon my head. I deserve punishment."_

Vrael shook his head kindly. "Nay, Caedmon, you do not. It was an accident. You are young, and you do not know everything. You have learned a valuable lesson, and no one was hurt. You kept your Rider from harm, and that is what counts."

Liadan walked forward, and looked deeply into Caedmon's regretful eyes. "_Do not reproach yourself, youngling. Have you learned? Yes. So take the lesson from this incident, and move on."_

_Don't worry, Caedmon. I'm all right, and I don't blame you. _Caedmon shook his head in disbelief at Hanna's words. She marched up and socked him lightly on the arm. _Come on, Caedmon. We need to shake this off. Let's go for a flight._ Hanna turned to Vrael. "Master, is it all right if we go for a quick ride? I don't think Caedmon will feel right unless he's put into the air again."

Vrael nodded. "I agree. You can have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow, we will begin our structured lessons. Fear not; you both did very well today, even with the accident. I am not angered by your actions."

Hanna bowed before her master. "Thank you, Ebrithil. We won't be gone long." Striding over to Caedmon, Hanna began to lift herself into his saddle. He shied away. _Caedmon, don't be a baby. Get up there and fly! _ Caedmon snorted, and then lifted himself back into the air, cautiously but firmly.

_Where are we going?_ Caedmon asked.

_Let's go see Scylla. We haven't seen her in a while, and I have some questions to ask."_


	13. Implications of Life and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Paolini's.

Note: This chapter is offered as a peace offering to Fathom of Life and Death. Thank you so much for keeping up with me, and I'm so sorry that it took so long! I'm back from my vacation, and hopefully it won't be such a long break again.

Oh, and this wasn't what I had planned at all, but I felt like I needed to explain some of the background to Andean and Silme. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and if anybody has any ideas of what they'd like to see in this story, do send me any ideas. I aim to please, and I'm always happy for ideas! Oh, and hit the review button, it's not that hard, and it makes my day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After only a few minutes of flying, Caedmon soon landed safely in front of the Healing Place. Hanna jumped down from her dragon's back, saying, _See? Nothing happened. We're safe._

Caedmon snorted. _I know. I guess I was just ashamed of doing something so stupid, something that might have caused you your life. I'm truly sorry, Hanna. I'm your dragon; it's my job to protect you, to keep you safe. And if I had killed you, dying with you would not have been enough of a punishment for my crime._

Lightly stroking Caedmon's shoulder, Hanna replied, _Caedmon, you must stop this! Accidents happen to even the best of Riders, and we've only just begun our training. I'm sure I'll do something quite as stupid soon enough. Now, then, can you move past this?_

After a long pause, Caedmon nodded his massive head. _Yes. I'll let it go. _

_Good. Now, then, let's go find Scylla._ Hanna strode into the large, airy building, Caedmon following at her heels. Inside, they found a large wooden desk with an apprentice Healer sitting behind it. "Kvetha Fricai!" Hanna said in greeting.

The young woman looked up from her work. She visibly blanched when she saw Hanna standing before her, with Caedmon swishing his tail impatiently. The dark haired elf's mouth fell open, and she didn't reply. Hanna looked at Caedmon and said on their mental link, _What's wrong? You'd think she'd never seen a dragon before, which we both know if impossible in Ilirea!_

_I don't know, little one. Say something to her._

Hanna turned back to the elf maiden. "Is something wrong? Are you all right?"

With a jolt, the white robed apprentice seemed to come back to herself. "Yes…yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm sorry, but…..who are you?"

Taken totally aback, Hanna said hesitantly, "I am Hanna Tirion, daughter of Soronin and Maryla Tirion. I am lately come to Ilirea from the village of Tudessa. This is my dragon, Caedmon."

The beautiful woman bowed respectfully to the dragon, effectively ignoring Hanna. "Greetings, Caedmon Skulblaka. I am Nereida, and I work as an apprentice to the Healers."

Caedmon inclined his head towards Nereida, but Hanna could sense his annoyance over their joined bond. "_Kvetha Fricai, Lady Nereida. I am delighted to meet you, but why do you ignore my Rider in this fashion? Did she not offer you a greeting?"_

Nereida turned ghostly white. "I beg your pardons, Rider and Dragon! Please, do forgive my shameful breech of proper conduct. It is no excuse for my rudeness, but I, too, am only lately come to Ilirea. I was raised in the forest of Du Weldenvarden, and we are not as accustomed of dragons there as are my kindred here. You are only the second one I've seen, Skulblaka, and the first I've spoken to." Nereida turned to Hanna and bowed respectfully. "Do I have your forgiveness, Hanna Svit-Kona?"

Hanna sent Caedmon an annoyed look, angry that he had so embarrassed this young woman. Turning back to Nereida, she replied, "Of course, Lady Nereida There is no need to apologize, for I know next to nothing of the ways of the elves. My dragon spoke a little hastily, perhaps. But now, perhaps you could direct me to Scylla? She is an apprentice here as well."

Jumping up so quickly that Caedmon twitched his tail in surprise, Nereida replied excitedly, "Of course, Rider! Scylla-elda is with a patient right now, but I think you'd be interested to see the patient as well. Please, do follow me. I shall lead you to her."

The small group walked down a different corridor than the one Hanna had been placed in after their arrival at Ilirea. Caedmon looked about him interestedly. _Most of the rooms are empty,_ he commented to Hanna.

She nodded. _Remember, most of the residents of Ilirea are elves and Riders, so they can heal themselves, and any of the humans or apprentices that are forbidden from using magic. Any of the really bad cases would be housed where I was._

Nereida stopped in front of an oak door, and knocked politely. Hanna leaned in and whispered at their guide, "Are you sure we're not disturbing anybody? We can always come back later."

Before Nereida could reply, Hanna heard Scylla's voice saying, "You may enter!"

Nereida gave Hanna a small push. "You may go in, now. Don't worry; I know Scylla will be delighted to see you! Please, come visit me whenever you wish. I have a feeling that you have some fascinating stories to tell!"

Caedmon leaned down and looked deeply into Nereida's deep brown eyes. "_Forgive my harsh words earlier, Lady Nereida. We will meet again, I am sure of that._" The elf maiden smiled, nodded, and then turned away. Hanna opened the door and poked her head inside the room.

Scylla looked up from where she was sitting beside a bed. "Ah, Hanna! Good evening! Please, come right in. There's someone here I want you to meet." Having been given permission, Hanna strode into the room through the wide doorway, followed by Caedmon.

Inside the room, they saw Scylla leaning over the bed of a young elven child who looked to be of twelve years of age. The child had blonde hair that was so bright that it was almost white. Her nose, unlike the other perfect noses that Hanna had seen on most of the other Riders, looked round, almost like a button in its shape. The girl was asleep, one of her plump hands tucked under her face.

Concerned, Hanna asked, "What's wrong with her, Scylla? Why is she here?"

"Oh, don't worry about her, Hanna," replied Scylla airily. "She hurt herself playing, and she didn't want any of her masters to find out about her clumsiness. So she came to me, I took care of it, and she's just taking a quick nap to recover. Please, come in and chat with me until she wakes. I want to hear what's been going on with your training."

Hanna chose a seat close to Scylla, and Caedmon lay down on the floor behind her. Scylla listened with rapt attention while Hanna told her about the training-her little cottage with Master Vrael, her room, the book learning, cooking, and most importantly, the physical training. Scylla gasped when she heard of the many injuries that Hanna had received at her master's hands, and squealed with fear when she heard of how close Hanna and Caedmon had come to falling to their deaths that day. "Great stars above, Hanna! Please tell me that things are going to calm down somewhat after this, or I'm going to start fearing for your life!"

Laughing grimly, Hanna replied, "Do not worry, Scylla. Master Vrael is working on a schedule, and everything from tomorrow on is probably going to be the picture of orderliness and structure. Probably more structure than I'll want, to tell the truth. I just wanted to talk to you."

Scylla stopped doing the needlework that she had in her hand and set it aside. She looked deeply into Hanna's eyes. "What is it that you want to know, Hanna?"

Hanna got up and walked around the room for a moment. "What do I want know? So many things, Scylla! This new world frightens and confuses me until I scarcely know what way is up-especially when I'm tumbling around on Caedmon. Back home, things were simple. Women married who their fathers told them to, had their babies, worked either in their husband's fields or shops, and cooked the meals. After the children were grown and gown, the woman did needlework and continued to work with her husband. And one day, she would die, hopefully be mourned by the village, and laid to rest. Here, nothing is the same. I've learned that marriage doesn't exist. Women can learn just as much as the men, they can do practically anything they want, and they don't have to bear children unless they want to. Even the dying part isn't natural here, because elves don't die, and Riders live on and on! Can you imagine how frightening that is, Scylla? I don't know when I'll die; I have no idea how many years I must drudge through on this planet. There's no security, no safety in that. How much pain, how much experience can one life contain? Is it fair to ask that of someone, to make someone live through unlimited trials and dangers or even hopes and dreams? Dreaming can be almost as wearing as trials."

Scylla bowed her head. "I can't imagine your feelings right now, Hanna. The idea of dying is just as frightening to me as the idea of living forever must be to you. I've thought about this before; one of my mentors once told me that to heal a patient is to understand the soul of the patient. Therefore, every time I treat someone I learn as much as I can about their backgrounds as I can, and I try to keep a relationship with them in order to continually learn about that person. So when you were lying here in this Healing Place, I spoke to Oromis, Glaedr, and Adon about you to learn about your past. I even spoke with Caedmon." Hanna shot her dragon a look, who nodded in agreement. "Ever since, I've tried to put myself in your place, to imagine what it must have been like. I have no idea how I would feel to suddenly find myself outside of the elven world, in a place when I don't know anybody and can do any of the things expected of me. The only bit of comfort I can offer you is that the entire community of the Riders is behind you, as well as many of the elven people. We care deeply about you, Hanna, and we want to see you bloom into the wonderful person that I know is inside you. Already, I have watched you grow from the terrified girl who clung to Caedmon with a fierceness born of despair and fear into a capable young woman who is willing to learn, trust, and grow. You've already come a long way, Hanna Tirion. Imagine how much farther down the path of learning and wisdom you'll go during the long ages of your life."

Tears running down her face, Hanna took Scylla's hand into her own. "There is one great bit of comfort for me in all this, Scylla. Throughout the perhaps endless eons that are yet before me, it is wonderful to remember that you'll be there to share it with me. Thank you so much for your love and care. They mean everything to me."

Now it was Scylla's turn to wipe away the tears raining down her impish face. She looked down at her wet hand in wonderment. "How strange…" the elf said.

"What?" asked Hanna, puzzled at Scylla's reaction.

Scylla shook her head a little. "It's just that I haven't cried since I was a child. Not for fifty years at least." She laughed a little, causing Hanna to laugh as well. "Now that my sentimental breakthrough is past, did you have anything else you wanted to ask me?" Scylla looked at Hanna and picked up her embroidery and held it like a shield. "Do your worst. I shan't cry again!"

Hanna laughed. "Well, I just had some questions that are perhaps of a more sensitive nature."

Scylla sobered instantly. "You want to know about Silme and Andean, don't you?"

Amazed, Hanna replied, "Yes! But…how did you know that I would ask that?"

"Dear, you are new to the elves, but that does not mean that you can't recognize love when you see it. It is especially hard to ignore a love such as theirs, which has lasted for many years, and is probably the stuff that epics are made of."

Hanna leaned in eagerly. "Please, could you tell me the story? Only if you feel that you can, of course. I don't want to pry."

Scylla sighed. "It is no secret, but I will ask you not to speak of any of this to Silme until she is ready. Let her come to you."

Nodding, Hanna said quickly, "You needn't fear. I promise not to say anything to Silme about it until she wants to. _Vel einradhim iet ai Shur'tugal._" Upon my word as a Rider.

"That is a strong oath, but an honorable one. Very well, then, I shall tell you. Eight years ago, Master Adon took Andean to be his last pupil, supposedly. Adon was getting older, and he wanted to spend his time exclusively in the Healing Place. However, he wanted to perform one last service to the apprentices of the Riders, and so even after having trained countless others, he took Andean to be his last.

"Andean was exemplary even then. He had an almost unfathomable talent for magic, and he was known to be a natural leader, as well as a gallant young man. I think that Adon was also drawn to Andean because the young apprentice had expressed an interest in Healing. Here was a young man whom Adon could train, could mould into the kind of Rider that Adon himself could appreciate and take pride in.

"However, Andean was not just a Rider, excellent though that was. Andean is second in line to the throne of Ilirea."

Hanna gasped. "He's a prince?"

Scylla shrugged. "Is that your word for it? I suppose so. In any case, being of high and royal blood, Andean had already been chosen to be the mate of Aelwyn, whom we have discussed before."

"Aelwyn….Aelwyn….oh yes! I remember now! She was to be my guide on the first day of training, but I never met her because of the Irawagbon attack. But I didn't know it was possible for two elven people to be promised to one another." Hanna felt a few icy fingers of fear clutching her heart. Was she as safe as she had thought from arranged unions?

"You are correct-it is highly unusual. The only unions that are arranged are generally the royal ones, but there are strict rules. Both people must agree, and they must truly love one another. I told you that Aelwyn was the daughter of a master? Well, her master is Blodyn, one of the men who interviewed you in seeing if he would like to have you as his apprentice."

Hanna frowned. "Master Blodyn….I think I remember him now. Is he a rather severe elf man, with dark hair?"

"That's right. While Blodyn is a good enough man in many ways, he is still not who I would want for you. He is the closest thing to conniving that the elves have. In any case, it was he who engineered the plan to bring his daughter and Andean together. Andean was quite young at the time of the union's planning, and when his father asked if he loved Andean, he replied that he did. Knowing Andean as I do, he probably felt only an attraction or infatuation towards Aelwyn, for he truly did not know her well.

"However, things became complicated when Endellion hatched Andean. Riders typically do not take mates, although it is not unheard of. Still, Andean swore that he would honor the oath that he had taken, and would indeed take Aelwyn to be his mate when the time came.

"Aelwyn walked about quite happy for a while, believing that she would be with not only a prince, but a Rider and perhaps a Healer as well. She could truly wish for nothing more. Soon, though, the day came that Anatole hatched for Silme, the first dragon to ever hatch for a woman. Aelwyn felt herself threatened by this. Perhaps Andean would not like having a wife who could not ride and fight by his side, and would instead love a female Rider. Blodyn saw the same troubles ahead, and so would always find ways to present dragon eggs to Aelwyn, in the hopes that one day a dragon would hatch for his daughter. To this day, one has not, and as Dara became a Rider, and then you, she has changed. Her eyes have become hard, and she is cunning."

Hanna's head whirled. Such plotting, such intrigue! It was so much for a simple village girl to understand and follow. "But Scylla, where does Silme fit into all this?"

"Have faith, I'm almost there. Adon followed Silme's progress through her first year of training carefully. And when the time came, he was chosen to be her master, even though he had sworn that Andean would be his last. Now, Blodyn and Aelwyn were truly presented a problem. Not only was Andean living and training in a place where he hardly ever saw Aelwyn, his promised mate, but he would now be living with a beautiful elven woman of high blood, who was also the first female Dragon Rider. Blodyn tried to prevent Silme's being assigned to Adon, but he failed.

"And as the years have passed, Silme and Andean have fallen in love, a true and abiding love that everyone can see, for they are not capable of hiding it. They are right for each, but Andean feels that he cannot break his oath to Aelwyn. And thus presents the problem. Silme has tried terribly hard to keep from causing Andean anguish, to keep her distance, but that has not helped. What is worse is that Andean's training will be ending in six months, and then who knows when they shall be together again? Truly, it is a hard and difficult situation."

Caedmon looked up at Scylla. "_What would happen if Andean broke his promise to Aelwyn and took Silme to be his mate instead? Would that bring any trouble to him or Silme?"_

"I cannot predict the future, Caedmon, but I think not. Andean made his promise at a very young age, and he cannot be forced into a union where he feels no love for his partner. Even Aelwyn would not wish to be in a loveless relationship. Still, Andean's heart is honorable, and he feels that the oath is binding."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, when a sound broke through their reveries. It was Dara, the small Rider. She was stirring on the bed. Scylla leaned over the child, and said, "I should wake her up now. It's time for her to meet her fellow Rider!"


	14. Dara and Details

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, words, settings, ect that Christopher Paolini owns. I am merely a believer in Alagaesia.

Note: I am truly sorry that it's taken me this long to update! Hides behind Caedmon I really have no excuse…I've merely been very lazy since school has gotten out. However, I would truly appreciate you pressing that small button down at the bottom and leaving me a review. They are really quite encouraging, and they don't have to be long. Do I sound pathetic enough? Please, have pity and leave me a note! Thank you!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hanna looked eagerly down at the small child that was to be her colleague and hopefully, her friend. The young elf's eyelashes fluttered for a minute, and then opened wide. She sat up and said in a voice very much like a bird's chirping, "Good afternoon, Scylla! What time is it?"

Scylla laughed warmly. "Time for you to get going, little one, before Fionntan comes back looking for blood. Your dragon is protective, that's all I'll say. He's already been here twice, checking up on you."

Dara, looking around the room, and spotted Hanna, but not Caedmon, who was still lying at his Rider's feet. "You are no elf!" cried Dara. "Kvetha Fricai! I am Dara."

Hanna stood and smiled at Dara. "I am Hanna, and it is nice to meet you, Dara. This is my dragon, Caedmon." Caedmon stood and sniffed Dara, who laughed impishly.

"Oh, so you are the new Rider that everyone speaks of! I am glad to meet you, Hanna Tirion. And you as well, Caedmon Skulblaka!" The girl leapt off the bed, and rushed over to Caedmon, where she put her head in his side and wrapped her chubby arms around him as much as possible. Caedmon sent Hanna a look as if to say, _what in Ilirea is this kid doing, anyway?_ Hanna stifled a laugh.

Suddenly, a dragon's head appeared around the door. It was a young dragon, but it seemed to be a few months to a year older than Caedmon. Its hide was a rich, deep purple that sparkled brightly. Its ears picked up for a moment in surprise at the sight of another dragon, but it ignored Caedmon and Hanna for a moment while it spoke privately with its Rider. Hanna knew that they were speaking because Dara's face blanked for a moment.

"Oh, Fionntan! You don't have to block this from them. They're friends! And yes, I'm fine, you big worrier." Fionntan shook his head, and Hanna felt him asking for permission to speak into her mind. This she granted.

"_Greetings, Skulblaka. I am Fionntan, and I am honored to meet you. I thank you for being kind with my young Rider. She is not as formal as she probably should be…"_ The male dragon's rich voice tapered off in Hanna's mind, but she felt as if she could still hear the echoes of his thundering tones.

"_Do not fear, Fionntan. I am not offended; rather I am charmed at the youth and vitality of your Rider. It has been long since I've seen such joy in a person. I must admit that it is rather refreshing."_

"_Thank you, Hanna Svit-Kona. For you to see this in my Rider is an honor to me, as well as a compliment to Dara. You are quite welcome to call on me at any time, for you may be certain of my assistance."_ At these words, Fionntan bowed his head slightly, and then turned and offered his greetings to Caedmon. Dara watched in wordless delight.

"There now, Fionntan! Isn't this lovely? We shall have friends now."

Hanna cocked her head at the young Rider. "But what can you mean, Dara-elda? Surely you have friends now, amidst all of these Riders." She shot a glance at Scylla, who smiled and continued to sit quietly in her chair, not wishing to interfere.

"I am young, Hanna-elda. Because of my youth and...somewhat different circumstances, I was given directly to a Master to train. All of the other apprentices are older than I, and they seem to feel that I am too silly. Which I probably am," she added as an afterthought. Dara looked at her hands in shame, but couldn't hold the posture for long; her own natural joy kept bubbling over and she looked up with a grin. "In any case, I won't be considered an adult until I've reached my fiftieth year…and I am only 20."

Hanna's mind whirled. "One moment, please, Dara! You are _only_ 20? But…how can this be? I am but fifteen years of age myself! Why…if I had had to guess, I would have placed your age at nine, twelve at the absolute oldest! I knew that elves were immortal…but they age slowly as well?"

Scylla's warm voice spoke up. "Here is another difference between our races, Hanna. The elven mind matures much more quickly than humans, becoming capable of semi-mature thought after only two to three years of life. Complex and advanced thought processes often comes between the ages of thirty to forty. However, our bodies are not able to follow as quickly, and thus we are not fully grown until we are fifty; some elves are not considered adults until as late at the age of seventy-five."

Just then, the massive bell rang, signaling the hour. "Oh, goodness! It is time for Fionntan and I to leave. Our Ebrithil will be very displeased with us if we are late." Dara bowed to both Scylla and Hanna. "Thank you for healing me, Scylla Svit-Kona, and it was an honor to meet you, Hanna-elda and Caedmon Skulblaka. I hope that we meet again soon!"

"I, too, Dara. And please, call me Hanna, if we are to be friends." Hanna smiled and nodded back at the young Rider.

"Thank you, Hanna. You may call me Dara as well. Now, we must fly!" Instead of going down the hall and out the door, Dara merely jumped out of the enormous window and landed like a cat on the ground two feet below. Fionntan followed in her wake, and Hanna watched as Dara jumped on her dragon's back and they soared off into the sky.

Scylla smiled absentlymindedly and patted Hanna on the arm. "She's rather different than most of the other Riders, isn't she, Hanna?"

Nodding, Hanna replied, "Yes, but she is like a cool breeze on a summer day."

Caedmon's thoughts came bustling in. _"I rather thought she was more like a hailstorm settling over the village's crops, but your description was more gentle, Hanna. We shall use yours."_ Hanna and Scylla both laughed at this. _"We should be leaving as well, Hanna. Master Vrael will surely want us back in time for the evening meal, and our true training begins tomorrow. We shall want to get some sleep."_

"_Yes, as long as you actually wake up!" _Thought Hanna at her dragon teasingly. She turned to Scylla and said, "Thank you so much for answering my questions, Scylla. You have eased my mind of half its load. May we come back again soon and see you?"

"Of course, Hanna! It is always a joy to see you. Remember, I am always willing to answer whatever question you may have. Now, I wish you fair wind and swift speed!" Hanna nodded, and then she and Caedmon left. Soon, they were soaring through the air, headed back for the little cottage and the master that awaited them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Hanna was surprised and thrilled to find Caedmon awake and waiting for her. Cautiously, he said as she got out of bed, _"I know I'm already awake…but does this mean I don't get a song?"_

_"You spoiled beast!" _ said Hanna lovingly. _"Whatever am I going to do with you? For that matter, what would I do without you? Fine, you shall have your song, but it must be short."_ Soon, one of the village work songs went humming through the air, during which time Hanna had changed into a student's robe of grey and had tied her hair back from her face with a leather tie. The song ended, and the two pupils left their room to find Vrael waiting for them with breakfast.

"Good morning, my students! Come and have some breakfast, and then our day shall begin." Hanna was pleased to see that eggs were on the table; she had not seen a single egg during her entire stay in Ilirea. Vrael spotted the happy look on her face and laughed. "As I was taking my morning walk, I spotted this. The mother hen I discovered a short distance away, dead, I'm afraid. She'd been killed by a fox. In any case, I wasn't hurting anything by taking the eggs."

"Thank you, Ebrithil! They will be delightful! I haven't had eggs since…" Hanna's voice trailed off as she realized that she had not had eggs since before Caedmon had hatched, since before the nightly beatings from her father had begun. The silence was heavy for a moment, and then it broke as Caedmon began to hum comfortingly. The two humans sat down the table to eat their repast in a now pleasant hush while Liadan and Caedmon went hunting to find their own breakfasts.

"Now then, Hanna," said Vrael as soon as they had both eaten their fills, "today we shall begin your structured training. It shall be as follows: in the morning, you will begin to learn the elven exercise called The Dance of the Snake and Crane. After this, we will have all of your physical training. Swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, stealth, flying lessons: all of these things will happen during the hours before our noon meal. After we have eaten, you shall take a rest, and then study your books while I see to whatever duties that the Masters have for me. If I decide it necessary, Liadan will teach Caedmon during this time as well. When you have completed the lessons I have assigned, I will test you on what you have read, and then you will have the rest of the day free for whatever you wish, be it outings with Caedmon, visits with your friends, or more reading. Is this plan acceptable to you? And to you, Caedmon?"

Hanna nodded. It sounded like a well-rounded plan, filled with all of the essentials; books, physical training, even free time to spend with Caedmon. But she must be sure and make sure it was all right with Caedmon first. _What do you think, Caedmon? Is it well with you?_

_Yes,_ came Caedmon's reply. _I see nothing wrong with it. _Hanna stroked his powerful side for a second before she turned back to Vrael.

"Yes, Ebrithil. It sounds like a very wise and well-organized plan to both Caedmon and me. We will follow it willingly."

"Excellent," Vrael replied, looking pleased. "Well, then, the only other things left to settle is the running of this house. You will continue to keep your own room neat and clean, as well as your clothing. I trust that you know how to sew?" Hanna nodded. It was one of the many useful things that she had learned as a child, in preparation for marriage. "That is well; you should have no difficulties in that area. As to the meals, I will continue to prepare the morning meal. We shall together prepare the noon repast, and you shall be in charge of dinner. If you wish to eat with any of your friends, you will need to tell me, either mentally or in person. I understand an apprentice's desire to escape from their master in order to have some privacy, but I would also like you to keep me informed as to where you shall be during your free time, in case of an emergency. As to the household cleaning, you will be in charge of keeping the floor clean, and we will both always clean up our own messes when we prepare the meals. Do you have any questions or comments?"

To Hanna, the whole thing sounded absurdly easy compared to the chores that she had had at home. Practically the whole house had been her care; sweeping the floors and keeping her own room neat did not seem like any sort of hardship. "No, Ebrithil. I am quite content in my duties."

"Very good. Now that all of that is settled, we shall begin. Whilst I clean up this mess," he said, gesturing towards the breakfast dishes, "you may care for Caedmon's needs and await me outside." Hanna bowed to her master, and then left.

When Vrael came outside a few minute later, he found Hanna and Caedmon sitting on the ground together, talking mentally and looking at the beautiful blue sky. Vrael's' heart warmed to see his two pupils so obviously content in their new lives, homes, and each other.

The Dance of the Snake and Crane seemed at first impossibly difficult to Hanna. While she had always been a gift dancer and could move both gracefully and with good balance, the complex postures and positions used muscle that she either did not know she had or hadn't used in a long time. Thanks to the illnesses and injuries that she had suffered over the past few months, her dexterity had taken a hit. By the time they had finished, Hanna was far from the blissful state of mind that the exercise was supposed to bring. She was hot, sore, and frustrated at her own apparent stupidity. Vrael looked amused at this. He remembered his own first try at the Dance, and knew that Hanna would find learning the exercise much easier than he had. He almost chuckled out loud, remembering the exasperated looks his patient Master Adon had given him after their exercises. It took a lot to move Adon to frustration, and Vrael was certain that he had been more than the usual frustration.

After the exercise was complete, Vrael began to methodically teach Hanna both defensive and offensive maneuvers for hand-to-hand combat. He was pleased to see that she remembered some of the things that he had shown her in their last, more brutal session and did well. While she was by no means ready for the sword, Vrael was confident that in time Hanna would be able to defend herself against an unarmed opponent. Hanna, of course, vastly disagreed. She felt hopelessly weak and felt that she would never be able to perform as Vrael wanted her to.

"Now then, Hanna," said Vrael to his panting pupil, "there is still time to use before the noon meal. Now I will begin teaching you something far more to your own liking. Wait here." Vrael strode into the house, leaving Hanna to wearily lean up against Caedmon's side. The dragon hummed happily, as his Rider wandered what Vrael had up his sleeve now. Liadan wandered off to go sit by herself and take a quick nap, so she could not hear her students' conversation.

_What do you think, Caedmon? Some new sort of weapon to humiliate me on?_

_Patience, Hanna. All will be well. Our Ebrithil will not bring you to shame. Trust in him, and in me-I will never allow you to humiliate yourself, either._

Hanna snorted. _Trust has never been my strength, Caedmon, you know that._

Caedmon nodded her. _Then this will be an excellent opportunity for you to practice that lesson._

_And since when did you become such an enigmatic person that you know all?_ Hanna asked her dragon with a hint of exasperation. _If I didn't know better, I'd proclaim myself in the presence of an oracle! Besides, don't I remember you getting impatient with a young elf named Dara because she merely hugged you?_

Now it was Caedmon's turn to snort, and he did not reply, but Hanna felt his grudging agreement with her words. After a moment of silence, he finally said, _Very well, you are right in this. Still, just because I didn't show patience in my trial means that you have to fail in yours._

Shame filled Hanna's heart as she realized that her dragon was correct. _You are right, Caedmon, and I am sorry for trying to make myself feel better by remembering one of your apparent failures. Forgive me, my faithful friend._

Caedmon turned and nuzzled Hanna's arm with his massive head. _You are forgiven, Hanna. And I shall remember your words the next time I am tempted to lose my temper as well. Ah, Vrael is approaching! Let's see what he has in store…_


	15. The Way of the Arrow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Eragon's. Anything you don't know is mine and cannot be used without my permission.

Note: A little shorter than my usual chapter, but the next one will be very interesting, I hope. Please review, they are my life and joy! Any flames will be fed to Caedmon. Thank you!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hanna sighed and turned to face her master. Instead of some new dreadful thing in his hand, Hanna was surprised and somewhat pleased to see that her master held in his hands two bows, and had slung a quiver of arrows across his back.

"Now, Hanna, I will begin to teach you the joys and intricacies of archery. Can you think of why learning the bow would be especially beneficial for you in specific?"

Her brow creased in thought, Hanna brooded. Why would a bow be so important for her to master? Suddenly, an answer presented itself.

"Master, I will never have the strength of a man…I will never even be able to match an elven woman in battle. My connection with Caedmon will help me, that I know. But I am not so prideful as to think that I can ever compete with the sword with much hope of success.

"However, with a bow and some stealth, I would have a better chance in combat. If I can overpower my enemies from afar with an arrow, then I may not have to place myself in a situation where I would almost certainly be destroyed."

"Well done, Hanna!" replied her master with a slight smile. "I could not have said it better myself. You will not be released from training without becoming as skilled at the sword as you possibly can. However, I myself would vastly prefer to teach you a skill that could be much more useful to you. Archery can be more practical when it comes to hunting as well, even though I myself will never ask you to hunt." Vrael then held out a bow made of a beautiful oak wood. It was not a fancy or rich bow, but it was fair enough in its graceful lines and the intricately carved vines along its length. "This is a beginner's bow, and it should do well enough for you for a year or so. When you have conquered this one, we will procure for you one that requires more strength to draw. First, I will teach you how to string your bow, and how to care for it. That should take up all of our time today. Tomorrow, we will begin actual work with it."

And so it was. Hanna had viewed the swordplay going on in the Verdiana with intense feelings of unhappiness, because the other apprentices had always seemed so strong and tall. She would be squashed like a bug among them; she knew that and accepted it. But the bow…the first time she held it within her hands, it was magic. Here was something she could learn, here was something that could help her. With a bow, it didn't matter so much that she was so much smaller and insignificant than men or elves. All that mattered was putting the arrow where she wanted it, and that gave Hanna intense feelings of freedom.

Stringing her new weapon was difficult at first, and it seemed to take all of Hanna's strength to bend it properly. Soon, however, panting with her exertions, she finally managed to string it to her master's extremely precise instructions.

The next day after practicing the Dance of Snake and Crane, Hanna eagerly awaited the time that she would finally be able to put an arrow to string. After instructing Liadan and Caedmon to stand far behind himself and Hanna, Vrael took up his own magnificent bow and sent an arrow swiftly singing into the piece of wood that they were using as a target. "Remember, Hanna-elda, you must keep your hands relaxed. Draw the arrow back until it touches your mouth. You have all the time in the world to get the shot exactly as you want it, so wait until you are confident in your aim."

Hanna picked up one of the white fletched arrows and held it to the string of her bow. She tried desperately to remember everything that her master had taught her. _Legs firmly apart…stay relaxed…keep your arm just right so you don't get bruised…_

_You forgot about keeping your fingers firm against the string, Hanna_, came Caedmon's booming voice.

_Shut up,_ Hanna told her dragon irritably. _I'm trying to concentrate. Pull the string to the corner of my mouth…steady, steady, Hanna…and when I'm sure, let-her-FLY!_

With that mental thought, Hanna sent her first arrow whizzing toward the target. She was completely unprepared for the recoil of the weapon as it forced the arrow to glide through the air, and almost tripped when it dipped towards the ground. Almost in slow motion, Hanna watched the arrow coming closer…closer to the target…and then…

Hanna's heart fell into her stomach as the arrow whizzed over the target completely and went off into the woods. She had failed….

Suddenly, Vrael's hearty laugh went cutting through Hanna's own misery. "Hanna-elda, why do you look so forlorn? You missed your first target. Do not be so troubled over so little! You made a simple mistake, one that is easily fixed." Vrael turned towards the wood and with one uttered word, called the arrow back into his hand and gave it back to his pupil. "There, no harm done even to the arrow."

"What did I do wrong, Ebrithil?" asked Hanna, feeling better but still consternated at her failure.

"You simply moved your bow a little when you felt the string move. You jumped, in other words. It happens. Next time, you must remember to stand perfectly still and hold the bow firmly as you release the string. Now, then, let us try this again."

_Patience, youngling,_ came Caedmon's warm voice. _It was not so big a failure, and you shall do it next time. Just relax and stand strong._

Hanna smiled at her dragon before turning back to the target. Placing the earlier recalcitrant arrow back onto its string, she began the mental process again. She carefully went through her master's instructions step by step. Once she was ready and staring at the target, Hanna let the arrow fly, trying desperately to keep her feet firmly planted.

_Whing! Thud!_ And there the arrow sat, vibrating as its tip went sinking deep into the wood. A happy shout of exultation went singing out of Hanna's throat. "Yes! It went in! How marvelous!" However, she soon realized how silly she must look, practically jumping up and down with glee at her accomplishment. Looking sheepishly up at Vrael, she relaxed when she saw the broad grin on his face.

"Well done, Hanna! It is not exactly on target, and you did not fire from any great length, but your aim will improve. I'm very pleased. Now, then," said her master as he handed her another arrow, "Shall we give it another go?"

Hanna continued to practice until lunch time. She still occasionally missed the target completely, but she steeled herself to stop flinching every time the arrow snapped forward violently. It was a satisfying time, and she was enjoying it very much.

After lunch and studying her books, the free time of the day came. Hanna quickly did her assigned chores, left a pot of soup bubbling nicely on the stove for dinner, and then went outside where Caedmon was waiting. "Come, Caedmon. Why don't we just go for a ride?" she asked hopefully, not bothering to speak mentally since Vrael wasn't around.

_Good idea, little one. Come, let us away!_ Hanna jumped onto Caedmon's back, and with a few powerful thrusts of his wings, they were flying!

_You forget how much you enjoy this,_ Hanna said softly. She raised her arms and gripped Caedmon with her knees, enjoying the powerful sensation of flight.

_Did you ever stop and think that I enjoy it as much as you?_ Asked Caedmon, with a slight smirk in his voice.

_Do you? I would think that you wouldn't like ferrying me around all the time, enjoyable as flight undoubtedly is._

_Oh, youngling. You are the one that I was meant for, the person I was intended to be with when I was formed within my egg. To be with you…well, from a dragon's point of view, is sheer bliss. Add the glories of flight, and I am one very happy Feather Lips._ Caedmon's jaws suddenly snapped as he ate a bird that was flying nearby. _Ahhh, tasty. Want one?_

Hanna's fist lightly hit Caedmon on his armored side. _Caedmon, you brute! Wise Warrior, indeed!_ But she was laughing too hard to really be frightening, and was soon settling in and enjoying just looking about her. _Where are we going, anyway?_ Hanna eventually asked comfortably.

_That's for me to know and you to find out. _

Flying in companionable silence for the rest of the way, Caedmon finally pointed his nose towards a clearing. Hanna gripped hard with her knees, and when they landed, she had a strange feeling of déjà vu. "Caedmon…what is this place? It looks familiar, but I can't place it…."

The enormous dragon nuzzled Hanna with his nose. _This is where you and I faced down those thieves and murderers, Hanna, the Irawagbon. It was here that you first performed magic._

Hanna looked around her, and saw then the remains of her work. "Oh, my…" she breathed. The scars of her actions were clearly visible now. The forest that Caedmon had crashed landed into earlier because there wasn't room for him now had a gaping hole in it, the very one that he had just used to land. All of the trees within the circle had lost many branches, and dead leaves littered the ground in huge piles. On one tree, Hanna even spotted what looked like a splatter of blood. She went over and hesitantly touched the red streak. "I killed people, Caedmon…" she said softly and with regret. "I killed a lot of people…Oh, Caedmon! What kind of person am I to do that? How could I have been so cruel? Maybe they could have been saved…I should have tried to take them alive…"

Caedmon sharply shook his head. _You listen to me, Hanna Tirion, and listen carefully. Those men had just finished attacked Ilirea, and almost killed some of the apprentices and their dragons. They then came into the forest, where they found you with a broken limb and myself, bleeding and torn. They did not show us mercy. They did not simply pass us by. They came up, and threatened both of our lives, and were about to torture and kill me when you performed as you did. You gave them a fair warning first, and they didn't stop. They would have killed you, and worse, if you hadn't stopped them. You did no wrong. Are you hearing me?_

_Yes, Caedmon, I hear you. It still seems so wrong…especially since I haven't apparently felt any remorse for it…_

Caedmon snorted, _Youngling, you were very sick after you performed that magic. You slept long. The fact that you had defended yourself was lost in the matter of how you did so. You had just performed magic, and as such, it changed everything for us. Forgetting how you got there is completely understandable. Now place it from your mind. If you cannot do it for yourself, then do it for me, please._

Hanna put a loving hand on Caedmon's nose. _What would I do without you, you big lizard?_

_No doubt you would be married to one Talan Mordesc. But I know that you don't wish to discuss that…_

Shuddering hard, Hanna closed her eyes for a minute. _No, I don't particularly. I wonder where he is…I wonder where my father is…_

_Hanna, why do you trouble your mind with those who are unworthy of sympathy? I brought you here to complete the tale, not to make you remember every bad occurrence in your life! I'm sorry I mentioned that monster._ Suddenly, Caedmon lifted his head and sniffed. _Hanna, do you hear that?_

Listening hard, Hanna only heard the sound of crickets, and told Caedmon that. _I hear something else,_ he replied. _Get behind me…its coming from that direction before me…_

Doing as she was told, Hanna went and stood behind the huge emerald beast. _I hear nothing, Caedmon. What is it?_

Just then, someone crashed through the bushes. It was a young boy, and he looked very forlorn. He stopped short when he saw Caedmon, and Hanna heard the boy gasp.

_Who are you, youngling, and why are you in this deserted wood alone?_ Caedmon asked, not unkindly. No matter how gentle his voice was, though, the dragon still kept Hanna behind him.

"I am Eamhair, noble dragon. I am disgraced, and as such I do not seek company." Hanna peeked over Caedmon's back, and saw one of the most forlorn human boys that she had ever seen. He did not wear a weapon, and was dressed in black apprentice robes. She walked around Caedmon's flank, who allowed the action but still watched everything carefully, his emerald eyes missing nothing.

"I am Hanna Tirion, Eamhair. This is my dragon, Caedmon." Caedmon nodded his great head in acquiescence. "Why are you so troubled? Why do you feel so disgraced?" She walked forward quietly, and held out her hand. "Is there any way we can help?"

Eamhair stood quietly. Hanna was concerned; when most people were in distress, they threw things or fell all over the place being dramatic. Eamhair acted dead, completely devoid of feeling. His face was benign and empty. When he replied, his voice came in a monotone. "I thank you for your offer and sympathy, Hanna Tirion and Caedmon Skulblaka. However, I have no escape from this shame. It would be better if I were dead, but I cannot even take Death as a refuge from my troubles. I am a person without escape."

Hanna cocked her head. "If you feel that you can, I will listen to your tale. Perhaps there is something that you are missing."

Eamhair looked at Hanna with brown eyes that were more like black holes, and said morosely, "Well, there is nothing to be lost but your opinion of me, and I am used to that. I will tell you." He sat down heavily, drawing his knees up. With a thunderous noise, Caedmon collapsed on the ground where Hanna had seated himself, and curled around his Rider. She leaned back against his warm hide and awaited Eamhair's story, who was looking at the two before him for the first time with emotion. It was not of anger or bitterness. No, the look in Eamhair's eyes was longing.


	16. Eamhair's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Paolini. If I did, my bank account would be a lot happier.

Note: Took a bit of a side-track in this chapter, but I hope you like it. Please hit the review button! Oh, and extra kudos go out to Tired Green Eyes and Fathom. You guys rock! You each win…..drumroll …….a ride on Caedmon! My writer's block broke down and a flood is behind it; I'm just typing as fast as I can, trying to keep up. Expect regular chapters for a bit, at least. Oh, and any flames or complaints will be given to Liadan, she's wanting them so she can practice melting things with her fire. Thank you.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It all began back in my hometown, where I was training to become a blacksmith. Times were hard, but I was fairly happy. I lived with my father, my mother, and my little sister Eibhlin. My favorite person in the world was my sister…Eibhlin's name meant "bird," so we always used to play that she was a bird who was trying to find her way back to the sky…bit silly now, I suppose, but those were happy days." Hanna smiled fondly. She remembered playing games like that as a child, with some of her few friends. "In any case, one day I was sent by my master to fetch water from the river. I decided to go a different way, to see if I could find any new good places to play with Eibhlin. As I stumbled down the bank, I saw this unusual stone." Hanna exchanged a glance with Caedmon; they knew what was coming. "I can see by your faces that you are unsurprised. Still, I certainly was at the time. What was this strange stone? It was brown, but not the usually muddy brown. It was deep and…and rich. Shiny, too. I picked it up and placed in my sack that I always carried with me, for whatever treasures I might find. That evening Eibhlin and I played with it, pretending it was the egg that contained her bird sister. How ironic, right?" Hanna nodded. It was ironic. "For the next few days, things continued on like normal. I worked for my master, helped my father, and played with Eibhlin like the boy I was. Then, one day everything changed. A crack appeared in the stone, and from it came forth a creature that I had only seen a few times before: a dragon."

Hanna was briefly lost in memories. She remembered that day on the mountain when a crack had appeared in that emerald stone. She saw Caedmon, coming out sticky and hungry…and loving. For all the trials that he had brought her, Caedmon had given her infinitely more.

"I was amazed at the fact that a dragon had chosen me as its Rider, but I didn't know what it meant. Neither did anyone else in my village. I did not try to hide my dragon's existence from my family. Rather, they all helped me and gave me food for the dragon, and Eibhlin kept it company when I had to be at work.

"When the Rider's yearly visit came, I showed him my dragon, which I had by now named Miramele. She had spoken enough to me to tell me her gender, and to express her fondness for her name. The Rider looked at me, and looked at Miramele, and I saw something in his eyes that I did not understand. I did later, when he told me that having a dragon required me to leave my home and family, leave everything I knew and become a dragon Rider. That thing in his eyes was regret. He recognized the fact that I was loved, and that Miramele and I were having a good life with my family.

"We talked it over long into the night, and my family finally agreed that I should go with the Rider and make Ilirea my home. When it came time to actually leave, however, it was a different story." Eamhair cleared his throat, tears briefly shining in his eyes. But then they were gone, and he told his story in his usual monotone. "Eibhlin clung to me and…and…I shall never forget what she said. She said that she would never be able to fly without me. I remember that I leaned down and told her that I would return home some day, flying on the back of a dragon, and then she would fly with me. Leaving her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Miramele comforted me then, as much as she could.

"I arrived in Ilirea and began my training. But as the year passed, I began to grow angry. I loved Miramele very much…but why did I have to give up my whole family? Why couldn't Miramele and I live in peace in our village, like we had been? It was beyond my comprehension. My heart became black with bitterness, especially whenever I received any news from my home village. The only person who knew how to write there was our one village elder, but he was always kind enough to write down my family's letters for them. Getting a letter from Eibhlin….was heartbreaking. She sounded so depressed, so unlike the cheerful little bird that I knew and loved so well.

"Bitterness about my position eventually led towards a deep-seated and unrighteous anger towards the elves. They had started this ridiculous situation, this pact between us and the dragons. It was their fault, all of it! So one day, when I was brooding in the forest and missing my family so much that I couldn't breathe, I was approached by a man that didn't seem much older than myself. He told me his own grievances with the elves, something about them separating him from his family. I was intrigued and listened more than I should. Miramele begged me to close my ears, but I was so angry that I could not listen. I gave the man all of the information that he needed about Ilirea and then returned to the Verdiana, not even realizing that I had just become a traitor."

Hanna's mind raced as she realized what this meant, and Caedmon reached the same conclusion before even she did. With a frightening roar, the dragon stood up over Hanna, accidentally knocking her over as he went to Eamhair and pinned the unresisting boy down with his claws. "Caedmon! No!" cried Hanna as she struggled back to her feet. Caedmon ignored her, and lowed his nose down to an inch from Eamhair's. He snapped his teeth and emitted a slow, deep, earth shaking growl that made the hair on the back of Hanna's neck stand up.

Eamhair barely even reacted, barely even moved. "I ask your forgiveness, Caedmon Skulblaka, and I assure you that I mean no harm towards your Rider, either then or now." Eamhair's dull brown eyes met Hanna's own emerald ones as she stood horrified by her dragon, a hand on his side trying to get him off of Eamhair. "Yes," he said softly. "I was the one who let the Irawagbon in, and almost got you and Caedmon killed. Believe me, I have repented wholeheartedly from this sin, but I do ask now for your forgiveness. When you hear of my punishment, you will perhaps feel differently."

"Caedmon, let him go." Hanna's voice was quiet, but filled with authority. "He can't hurt us now, and he's obviously been punished. Please, let him go so that we can hear the rest of his story."

Reluctantly, and ever so slowly, Caedmon lifted his massive claws off of Eamhair and let the boy rise. The irate dragon went and stood beside his Rider, his enormous tail still twitching back and forth. "Thank you, Hanna Svit-Kona," said Eamhair gratefully, as he got up and rubbed his back. He turned to Caedmon and said in his same dead voice, "You will be pleased to know that in punishment for showing the Irawagbon the way in, I have been separated from my dragon for the next two years. Miramele has been sent away, far enough away that I cannot contact her with my thoughts. I have been denied training during those years, and so I must work among the elves, helping them prepare meals and such for the other apprentices.

"I suppose the masters believe they are being kind for not killing me for my actions, but I'd rather they did. I do not hate the elves anymore-I know now that it was my own stupid, foolish pride and resentment that started this whole mess in the first place. But without my dragon, I feel like half a person. I can't go home, for if my family saw me in this disgrace…well, it would be worse than death. And if I took the only way out of my unhappiness and loneliness, I would murder the creature that I share my heart and soul with. I cannot take my own life, because I cannot give that same fate to Miramele. It has only been a few weeks since my punishment began. How can I ever hope to last for two years? It is hopeless."

Hanna struggled for a minute between heart-felt sympathy and sternness. To her own surprise, a mixture of the two won. She walked forward to Eamhair and said gently but firmly, "I am sorry for your punishment and for your loneliness, Eamhair. To be separated from one's dragon…" she looked at Caedmon, who nodded encouragingly, "is something I could never bear easily. However, this trial has fallen to you, and you must bear up under the load as best you can. What would Miramele say to you, if she could see you now?"

Eamhair looked off into the trees of the forest, and when he replied, Hanna heard tears in his voice. "She would tell me that I brought this upon myself, and I must do what the masters say in order to regain my honor. This trial will seem short when it is done, and then we will be back on track to become the Riders that we were meant to be."

Nodding, Hanna replied, "Exactly what my Caedmon would say to me. Now, what would Eibhlin say to her big brother?"

This time, Hanna could see the tears rolling down Eamhair's face. "She..she would say that I must be strong, as I was strong for her. She would tell me that I must wait a while longer before I can join her, flying in the sky." At this, the boy put his head into his hands and sobbed.

Hanna looked at Caedmon in alarm, who said, _Let him cry. I think it's what he's been needing. He still misses his family, and being separated from your dragon is like losing an arm and a leg. Go, comfort him. _

Running over to Eamhair, Hanna knelt on the ground and placed her arms around the upset and disgraced boy. "Shhh…be still, Eamhair," Hanna crooned softly, "All will be well before you know it. Miramele still has love for you, and she will wait patiently for the day when you will be together again. You must do the same, and have faith. If Miramele returned to you and found a broken and empty boy, then your resentment and pride will truly have won. Do you want all of your trials and suffering to be lost, or do you want to learn from them and allow them to make you a better Rider and man?"

Eamhair didn't reply for a minute, but when he did his voice was quiet, yet strangely strong. "I don't want all of this to be in vain. You are right, Hanna Svit-Kona, and I was wrong. I should be using this time to learn in my own ways…I could be completely fluent in Elvish by the time Miramele is returned to me. Just because I've been technically banned from training doesn't mean I have to stop learning."

"Exactly," Hanna replied, giving Eamhair an affectionate squeeze. "Now come on. Caedmon and I will give you a ride back to the Verdiana, so you won't have to walk so far. Then you will be back in the air, at least for a little while."

An enormous grin spread across Eamhair's face. "You mean it? Oh, thank you, Hanna Svit-Kona and Caedmon Skulbaka! To feel the wind on my face again…" he said longingly, "will be wonderful."

Caedmon leaned forward and said, _"Anytime that you desire a ride, just call upon me. I am sorry for acting viciously towards you, and I am happy to offer you comfort in any way that I can."_

Eamhair bowed before Caedmon, and said mentally to both Hanna and Caedmon, _"I don't deserve such kindness from either of you. If you had died in the Irawagbon attack, your blood would have been on my hands. I don't deserve to ride on you now, Caedmon."_

Caedmon snorted. _"Nonsense; it is no more than I would want other dragons to do for Hanna, if she were in the same position. Now come, and let us away. Night will be falling shortly, and Hanna and I must return to our Ebrithil."_

Squatting down, Caedmon got low enough to the ground for Hanna to mount, and then Eamhair clambered up behind her. "Hold on to me," she told the other apprentice. "Caedmon sometimes likes to do some aerial acrobatics."

"It would be a pleasure," said Eamhair eagerly, as he put his arms around Hanna's waist and gripped tightly.

"Ooh!" Hanna gasped. "Not that tight, if you please! I rather like breathing."

"Sorry," replied Eamhair, sounding embarrassed as he loosened his grip a little. Caedmon's massive wings began to go up and down, and then he had lifted off the floor. The dragon soared up, up into the forest and then broke free of the trees. "Oh!" cried out Eamhair in ecstasy. Hanna merely smiled and allowed the boy to express his excitement in his own way.

Hanna did notice that Caedmon seemed to be taking the long way around to the Verdiana, probably to give Eamhair as much air time as possible. _That is kind of you, Caedmon. Are you all right, carrying two people?_

_I am offended!_ Caedmon replied in mock anger. _You must think little of my strength to think that I am unable to carry two little birds such as yourselves. Neither of you weigh much at all…I don't think Eamhair's been eating properly._

_I'm going to speak to Master Vrael about him,_ Hanna said, feeling the same concern as her dragon. _Perhaps something can be done to alleviate his unhappiness, at least a little._

_I doubt that the masters will agree, Hanna. The boy betrayed all of the Riders and the Elven people. He deserves punishment._

_Yes, but he doesn't deserve torment. You're probably right, but I still wish to speak to Vrael about him…or maybe Silme. Adon is her master, after all._

_That sounds wise to me,_ admitted Caedmon. _Now prepare yourself and the boy, the Verdiana lies just ahead._

"Hold on, Eamhair," Hanna said as she turned her head so that he could hear her. "We're coming in to the Verdiana now."

Eamhair's regret was tangible as he replied, "All right, Hanna Svit-Kona."

Caedmon's landing was smooth and steady, and Hanna noticed several apprentices, masters, and their dragons looking up in surprise as Eamhair jumped down from Caedmon's back. "I thank you both for your kindnesses. I pray that fate allows us to see each other soon," said Eamhair. Hanna was glad to hear true thankfulness in his voice, rather than the deadness that had been there earlier.

"It is no trouble, Eamhair-elda," replied Hanna. "And please, do call me Hanna without an honorific. I think that we shall become friends."

Eamhair's eyes glistened with a furious light. "I hope so, Hanna. Thank you for that. Pleasant flight." The boy turned, and then vanished as he began to climb one of the tall staircases that wound up a massive maple tree.


	17. Reflections

Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Paolini. I only borrow the dragons because they're cool.

Note: Kvetha Fricai! Thanks for all the reviews! They make my heart sing….dragons are wild things…j/k. Anyway, please continue to press that lovely button at the bottom. I'd love to get my hits and reviews up! Thanks, everyone

……………………………………………………………………………………………….Time began to speed by now that Hanna and Caedmon were settled in to their new lives. Each day was happy and busy, and filled with purpose. Hanna's birthday was an especially lovely day. Vrael had given both his pupils the day off from training, and they had flown to their mountain precipice and had picnicked beside the stream filled with silver and gold fish.

_Hanna,_ asked Caedmon thoughtfully after they had lain there in silence for a while, _you are happy here, aren't you?_

_Oh, Caedmon, how can you even ask? _Hanna exclaimed, her mouth hanging open. _I'm so happy now that I can't believe it. Everyone has been so kind to us, and our training seems to be going well…_

And it truly did seem that way. Hanna had by now mastered the first two forms of the Dance of Snake and Crane, and was working on the next. She had been struggling with the elvish language when Silme finally took pity on her, and started helping Hanna every other evening. Vrael was a good teacher, but Hanna learned languages better from Silme for some unknown reason. Scylla also helped whenever she could, and by now Hanna could hold decent conversations in the elven language.

While she had loved having all of the new books to read, Hanna's favorite lessons had been undoubtedly those that Vrael gave her on stealth and tracking. Together they would walk into the forest, and he would teach her how to move without being heard, and how to find places where she couldn't be seen or heard. She had learned about the wind, and how it could carry her scent to other predators and animals.

She was still having some troubles in hand-to-hand combat. Try as she might, Hanna was just too small to be very forceful. Even though a few moves were quick enough to sometimes get her out of a tight spot, she didn't have enough weight to physically pull or move people from their places. She found that she dreaded her self defense lessons, and dreaded even more the day when she would have to try and use what she had learned.

Caedmon tried to comfort her by saying that she would never really need hand-to-hand combat as long as he was around, but Hanna knew that that wasn't true. She might need those skills someday, and it scared her to death to think that she might not be able to defend herself. After all of those heart-broken days at the hands of her parents, she never wanted to be helpless again.

_Hello? Are you still with me, little one?_ Caedmon's voice came barging into Hanna's thoughts.

_I'm sorry, Caedmon. Just reviewing the past few months. Can you believe that we've been here nearly a year?_

_Yes, I can easily believe it. Now then, little one-don't you wish to have your birthday present?_

Hanna leapt up. _Caedmon, you didn't have to get me anything! Just a day with you is enough for my happiness. So, what'd you get me?_

Caedmon laughed his deep, rolling laugh. _You greedy little vixen! Hold on…you shall have your gift. First, I must ask you to close your eyes._

Grudgingly, Hanna obeyed. While she was still wondering what Caedmon had cooked up, she heard him take a huge intake of breath. Startled, she opened her eyes, and watched in amazement as blistering hot fire poured from his maw, turning the stones that he had placed before them a bright cherry red. The flames seemed to go on for forever, and the warmth singed the air around them.

When the inferno finally died, Hanna gasped and began to clap. "Caedmon! When did you learn to do that? That was a very long flame, much longer than beginners usually do!"

Caedmon pawed at the ground with his claws. _Liadan has been helping me whilst you and Vrael were having stealth lessons. I wanted it to be impressive for you, instead of the pathetic excuse for flame that most beginners do at first. Are you pleased?_

_Need you even ask?_ Hanna inquired, as she came forward and threw her arms as far around Caedmon's neck as they would go. _It was so beautiful. I'm very proud of you, Caedmon. _

The rest of the day had passed in a happy blur. After Caedmon and Hanna had returned home, they found that Vrael had prepared a special meal for them, and saw that all of their favorite people were there. Adon, Andean, Silme, Scylla, Noll, and wonder of wonders, even Oromis and Glaedr! Eamhair stood beside Oromis, looking much the happier now that he only had one more year to go until he would be with Miramele again. Hanna had spoken to her master about the unfortunate boy, and Eamhair was soon assigned a position in which he worked with Noll. Hanna had a feeling that as soon as the boy was ready, he would become Noll's apprentice.

To her own wonder and delight, several very beautiful gifts had been given to Hanna. She knew that most of the elves and Riders did not celebrate their birthdays; they simply had too many. When she had asked Silme why everybody had gone to such trouble for her, the elven girl had given Hanna an affectionate hug and replied, "Because you are not one hundred. You are only sixteen, and thus you still experience the wonder and glory of your birthday. We wished to share such a special time with you, that's all."

In any case, Silme's gift to Hanna had been a lovely silk shawl. Its material was a celadon color, which reminded Hanna of the early, misty mornings of spring time. It had silken fringe, and Silme had hand-embroidered the shawl with silver birds and flowers. It was one of the loveliest things that Hanna had ever seen.

Scylla had gifted Hanna with a book which turned out to be one of the few Elven novels. It was written in the ancient language, but it would be far easier for Hanna to read because of its less intricate meaning. The story would make reading the difficult words but easier, and Hanna was touched by Scylla's kindness.

Adon and Andean had together given Hanna a fine leather cloak, which would be perfect for riding Caedmon in stormy weather. They had put a spell on the garment that would repel water, and the brown leather was soft and supple. Noll had presented Hanna a beautiful silver dagger which would be perfect for cutting up game for Caedmon, or for cutting ropes if the need should arise. It was designed to clip onto the top of a boot, and thus be hidden but readily available.

However, the best gifts had undoubtedly been those of Vrael and Oromis. Vrael had walked up to Hanna and cleared his throat uncertainly. "Hanna-elda, you have been a fine apprentice during these past few months. You have never given me a moment's trouble or worry, and it is because of that fact that I feel comfortable giving you this as a reward for your eagerness to learn." Vrael held out something that Hanna had never before seen, but she could guess what it was. It was a small lap harp, made of dark mahogany wood and glistening silver strings. "You have shown that you have a gift for music. I believe Silme can teach you to play upon this lap harp. I believe that we spend so much time with the arrow and fists that it becomes difficult sometimes to remember the beauty of this life. I hope that this harp reminds you of those things which make all of the fighting both necessary and worthwhile."

Gingerly and with great trepidation, Hanna took the lovely harp into her own hands and placed it upon her lap. Ever so carefully, she pulled one of the strings, and one glistening note went vibrating in the air. She looked up at her master with sparkling eyes. "Thank you, Ebrithil. No words can convey my gratitude towards you for this beautiful gift." She looked at the people gathered around her, remembering where she had come from. "As much as I will cherish and treasure all of these beautiful things that you've all given me," she said in the ancient language so that they would all know she spoke truly, "none of them will ever mean as much as your friendship. When we first came here, Caedmon and I had absolutely nothing; I barely had my life. But you gave us both a chance, even though we were outside of your usual realm of experience. You've give us hope, and a goal for the future. I thank you all." She bowed respectfully.

Hanna had been very glad to see Oromis, and after the dinner and giving of presents, the two Riders sat down and had a long talk. It was there that a few interesting things came out that cause Hanna both joy and consternation.

They had come outside to look at the moon, and the two Riders were facing each other, even though they both had a dragon wrapped protectively around them. After a few minutes of silence, Oromis had turned abruptly to the young woman beside him. "You must have wondered why I did not give you a gift," he said.

Hanna had looked at him quizzically. "I would never have dared to presume that you would bring one, Oromis. You are busy with your riding. I am merely glad to see you again. It has been a long time, has it not?"

"Yes," Oromis mused. "It has." There was silence for a little longer, before Hanna heard him take a deep breath.

"Oromis," she said gently, "Just say what you wish to say. I know that something is on your mind."

Glaedr had growled his deep rumbling laugh and said in Hanna's mind, _"Ah, you are right, little hatchling. My Rider does wish to speak with you."_

"Hanna…" said Oromis slowly, "I have news of your family."

Before she even knew what she was doing, Hanna had leapt to her feet and Caedmon's great head had jerked up. "My family? What is wrong, Oromis? Is it my mother? My father didn't hurt her, has he?"

Oromis drew Hanna back down on the ground. "Do not fear, Hanna Svit-Kona. Your mother is unhurt, but I cannot say that she is well. She misses you a great deal…"

Bitterness welled up in Hanna's heart for a moment. "Oh, does she? That surprises me. I didn't think she knew the difference of whether I was there or not."

One of Oromis' golden eyebrows arched as he contemplated Hanna. Perhaps all of the old wounds hadn't healed, after all. "Soronin Tirion was tried for the abuse of you and your mother, Hanna, and for attempted murder. He has been sentenced to twenty years of hard labor and five years of imprisonment."

A slow and tattered breath eased out of Hanna's mouth. So he was gone for a while, then. Even after her training was complete, she would have fifteen years of freedom before Soronin would be freed. And even once he was released, he would be very old, perhaps too old to give her any trouble again. It was a comforting thought.

Wearily leaning up against Caedmon's side, Hanna said, "Forgive me my outburst, Oromis-elda. I…I don't know why I said that."

"_You are still afraid,"_ said Glaedr wisely. _"Even though your father is gone, his threat still hangs over you. Do not fear, Hanna-elda. He will not be allowed to harm anyone again, of that you may be sure."_

Hanna bowed to Glaedr. "You are correct, Master Glaedr. I will try and put all of that behind me." She turned to Oromis and said hesitantly, "So my mother…she is sad?"

The moon was reflected in Oromis' eyes. "Yes, Hanna. I think she realizes now what she has thrown away, especially since she no longer lives in fear of your father. She still keeps up the house, but she rambles around. She has no friends in Tudessa to turn to, and I think she cares not what happens to her."

Impatiently, Hanna got up and started to pace back and forth in front of hers and Vrael's cottage. "That won't do," she muttered. "No matter what she did for me, nobody deserves to live in such hopelessness. I've been there, and I do not wish that for my mother." She turned to Oromis and cried out, "I wish I could go and see her! Even if it were only for a short visit, perhaps she could be encouraged. I don't suppose my Ebrithil would allow me to leave my training, though…" she mused.

To her own surprise, an enormous grin spread over Oromis' face. "I thought that you would feel this way," he said briskly. "Vrael would probably allow you a visit home if you wished for it, but I have a somewhat faster solution. Come here," he beckoned.

As Hanna and Caedmon walked up to Oromis' side, he started rummaging around in one of the bags hanging from Glaedr's saddle. When he turned back around, he was holding a small package wrapped in a bit of cloth. "I did not come unprepared, Hanna-elda. I do have a gift for you, in honor of your birthday. I merely wished to speak with you first before giving you this." He handed her the parcel, and Hanna gently unwrapped it, not knowing what was inside. As the cloth came free, Caedmon stuck his nose over his shoulder, that he might see what the gift was.

To Hanna's surprise, the gift was a small, golden mirror. A simple wooden frame surrounded it; there was absolutely nothing remarkable in it. She looked up at Oromis, obviously puzzled.

"You wonder at my gift?" smiled Oromis. "That is because there is more to it than you think. That is no ordinary mirror, Hanna. I myself bewitched it. When you look into it, and wave your gedwey ignasia over the glass, you will be able to see what this mirror's twin is reflecting. Yes," he said in answer to Hanna's mute question, "there are two of these mirrors. You have one….and your mother has its mate."

"Do you mean…" said Hanna, with glistening eyes, "that I will be able to see my mother again with this mirror?"

"I mean more than that, Hanna. You will be able to speak with her, hold conversations. She is waiting for you, if you would care to speak with her."

"But Oromis," Hanna replied, completely bewildered, "when did you even see my mother? How could you have arranged all this?"

He smiled the same benign smile that most of the elven people used. "I was sent to Tudessa's neighboring village. It was only a short flight from there to your mother's home, and I knew that would wish to know what was going on. I have all of the…what do humans call it? Oh yes, all of the gossip. Gammer Amen was quite glad to see me again."

Hanna's clear ringing laugh came through the air. "Oh she was, was she? I imagine that she nearly fell over in excitement to have a new pair of ears to listen to her waffle. What are they saying about me in Tudessa, I wonder?'

"There is no need to wonder; I don't mind telling you. I don't know what you will think when I tell you that you are spoken of in Tudessa with something very like reverence. You, one of their own, has become a Dragon Rider. It is the stuff which legends are made of, apparently."

Hanna rolled her eyes as Caedmon could contain himself so longer. His own laughing growl came through the air, and his tail twitched up and down in his hilarity. "I? A legend? The idea is laughable. I'd better not let them labor on in that delusion much longer." _Be quiet, Caedmon. I need silence for this_. She picked up the mirror, and held her hand over it. She glanced up at Oromis, who nodded encouragingly.

The surface of the mirror rippled for a moment, and then Hanna was looking into the kitchen of her childhood home. To be more specific, she was looking _up_ into the ceiling of her former home. "Mother?" she said softly, not sure how all of this worked. "Mother, are you there?"

The mirror went on a sudden ride upward, and Hanna felt a little sick to her stomach. Apparently her mother had been holding the mirror in her lap, and had jumped when her daughter spoke.

Maryla's face appeared in front of Hanna, whose heart fell a little bit at the sight before her. Her mother's face was even thinner than she remembered. Her hair was completely white, and lines were in deep grooves around her eyes and mouth. Maryla looked as if she had aged twenty years just in the one year that Hanna had been gone. "Hanna!" she gasped in a croaky voice. "Oh, my Hanna…..is that really you?"

Hanna nodded fervently. "Yes, mother. It is I. How…how are you? It has been long since we spoke, and then we were both filled with bitterness and dread."

"I am well, now. I've just been so…so terribly worried about you! But now I can see that my worries were unfounded. You look….well, more beautiful than ever. There's something more than that, though. You look happy. Confident."

"I _am_ happy, Mother. I am living in a beautiful city, being trained by a very kind Master to be a Dragon Rider. I have plenty to eat, good clothing to wear, and enough work to keep me satisfied. To be dissatisfied in such a life would almost be a sin. But we both know now that I am happy. The problem now is that you do not look happy."

Maryla sighed heavily. "Happiness is relative, Hanna. In some ways, I am happier now than I have ever been…your father is gone. I no longer have to worry about when he's going to get angry, when he's going to lash out. But…..it's strange. I think in his own, twisted and unbelievable way, Soronin loved me. I am alone now, my Hanna," she said, her voice cracking. "I was always kept apart from Tudessa….I have no where else to go. I have no one to speak to. My husband is now a convicted criminal, and my daughter is gone. To whom can I turn?"

Hanna was silent for a moment. In a way, her mother was right. "Mother…I can't tell you when, but I promise that I'll be home to visit you as soon as I can."

"No, Hanna," said her mother sternly. "I'm not going to have you running away from the best thing you've ever had. You only come see me when _you_ feel like it, not when you feel obliged or sorry for me. I'll be fine, now that I now that you're all right; that you're safe and well. I just…I just want to say that I'm sorry. I should have been more for you, a better mother. It's a little sad that a dragon could take better care of you than I could. Speaking of which…how is your dragon?"

Willingly accepted the change of subject, Hanna replied, "He is well. It is truly amazing that you two have never met. In fact…hold on a moment…." Hanna swung the mirror around, and brought Caedmon into the line of sight. The emerald dragon snorted, and stood to come closer. _Tell her my name, and tell her I honor her as the mother of my Rider._

"Mother, this is Caedmon, the creature that shares my heart. He says to tell you that he honors you, because you are my mother."

Maryla gasped as she gazed at the impressive beast before her. "I never imagined this...you grant me honor that I do not deserve, dragon. I only birthed my daughter; I was never a true mother to her."


	18. Flash Point

Disclaimer: Paolini is the true master of Alagaesia. I'm just a pupil.

Note: Sorry its taken me a while to update. I wanted to inject a little action. Tell me if you think this chapter is any good. And please, please, please review! Caedmon has asked me to tell you that anybody doesn't review will be losing a limb. Gruesome, I know, but isn't that the way of dragons? big grin Happy reading!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Hanna's birthday had been absolutely lovely, her conversation with her mother left her feeling empty and troubled. It worried Hanna that while all of Maryla's words had mostly been contrite, even correct, they were also depressed. One of her mother's last statements haunted her most, "_I only birthed my daughter; I was never a true mother to her."_ That whole declaration showed that Maryla didn't believe that she had ever accomplished anything of worth, and that Hanna was better off without her influence and her presence in her life.

Caedmon and Hanna continued to work hard for Vrael, but Caedmon found that he was weighed down by Hanna's brooding, and soon Vrael began to see the signs of their mutual worry. Hanna even had a small argument with Silme, which was completely out of character. After waiting for two weeks to see if the matter would blow over, the master finally had enough. He determined that he would say something to his pupil, but before he could, the simmering pot of Hanna's anger finally bubbled over.

One day while Hanna was having her self-defense lessons, she felt something different. To her own surprise, she began to grow angry. This was worse than the normal frustration of being unable to defend herself properly. This was anger at her whole situation, at her inability to know what to do about her mother. It was the same helplessness that she had been faced with when her father had abused her, and the feeling of sinking back into that state infuriated her. For the first time, Hanna truly understood Eamhair's deviance. She could finally fathom what motivated his choice, to pick between the elves and his family.

Blow after blow landed, and Hanna felt her limbs and mind quickening, her arms and legs moving faster and faster through the air. Her anger seemed to turn the air into lightning, and it crackled in her ears.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hanna went into such an adrenaline-pumping rage that she tackled Vrael, took him to the ground, had her hands around his throat before he could do anything about it. She almost felt as if someone else were moving her body. She had no control over her actions.

Suddenly, Hanna felt something grip the back of her tunic, and she was hauled inexorably off of Vrael. The movement snapped her out of her daze. "What…what?" she gasped. Hanna realized that Caedmon's teeth were clamped around the back of her tunic, and he was holding her prisoner while Vrael staggered to his feet, coughing and gasping for air.

"Master!" Hanna cried out, alarmed and ashamed. "Caedmon, let me GO!" The dragon did, and Hanna ran towards her master. "Oh, Ebrithil….how can I….are you all right?"

"Fine, Hanna…." Vrael gasped out. "I'm all right….just let me sit down for a second, will you?" Hanna knelt before her master, the tears slowly dripping down her face. She had attacked her Ebrithil, she had possibly hurt him…would they separate her from Caedmon, as they had done to Eamhair and Miramele? That anguish would be impossible to endure.

Eventually, Vrael stood and instead of coming to stand imperiously before his crestfallen pupil, he sat down beside her. "Hanna," he said gently, noting the tears that continued to rain down her face, "I am not angry. I am, however, concerned."

Hanna looked at her master in shock. How could he not be angry? He nodded at her and continued. "I've noticed that ever since your birthday, you've been troubled and increasingly frustrated. It's affecting your lessons, and your relationships with others. I ask that you share this burden with me. I had hoped that you'd work through your problem on your own, but this incident shows that you have not. If you don't somehow manage to clear these shadows away, something dangerous could happen. Anger can take over you, and consume you, as you now know." Vrael didn't say anything more. He just waited to see what his student would choose to confide in him, if anything at all.

All of the wrath had left Hanna now. She felt as weak and as boneless as a gutted fish. Caedmon nudged her arm gently with his nose and said in her mind, _Little one, you must tell him. Perhaps he can make things right. Isn't it worth a try, before you feel hopeless and misunderstood?_

In a monotone that was strangely close to Eamhair's, Hanna said, "I received news about my family from Oromis at my birthday, Ebrithil. My father is serving a very long sentence for his crimes, and my mother is living all alone in our house. She….she looks like she has aged far beyond her years and her voice was so empty." Hanna's own voice cracked with emotion, and the automaton was gone. She leaned back against her dragon and closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them again and spoke, her now steady voice contradicted the tears running down her cheeks.

"She's hopeless, Master. She feels like she has nothing more to live for and that I'm better off with her gone. I could hear it all in her voice, and see it in her eyes. I'm worried about her. Yes, she didn't exactly protect me from my father. But I realize now that she was just as much a prisoner in that house as I was, if not more of one. I at least had Caedmon to give me strength," she said, giving Caedmon a glance that spoke of her deep thankfulness. "She told me not to return home, not to forsake my training and my new home. Ebrithil, I do not wish to leave my training…" she said, looking at her home with a longing look. "I love it here. But….I can't help feeling that I _must_ go home for a little while, just to check on my mother and make sure that she is well. Is there any way that I could be given a brief leave of absence…just long enough to go home and make sure that everything is well?"

Vrael's face had been turning more and more serious with every word his pupil spoke. When she asked her request, he sighed and looked away for a few minutes. "Hanna-elda," he said slowly, "it is highly unusual to allow a student so early in their training to leave. You are not sufficiently skilled, and you probably could not defend yourself properly against any aggressors, although I have no doubt that Caedmon would look after you," he said, sending a fond glance at the dragon as it had shaken his head in an irritated gesture. "However, I do recognize your need, and I understand that it is concern for your mother that prompts your request. I ask that you wait patiently while I discuss this matter with Adon and Noll, and ascertain their views. Do you feel that you can do that?"

Hanna struggled with herself. Not since her arrival had she felt this enormous feeling of distrust. She knew that Vrael meant every good intention towards her, but Maryla was obviously quite unhappy. Her mother might even harm herself. Hanna had to get to Tudessa, and look after her mother as quickly as possible. What if something terrible happened while Vrael deliberated? _Hanna…when has Vrael given you cause not to trust him? When have I given you cause not to trust me? Let us wait. We'll have a better chance of reaching your home safely with the masters' help than without it._ Caedmon's deep eyes looked square into his Rider's, who sighed and turned to her master.

"Master, it is difficult for me….but I will wait. I will trust you, and be patient. Not only because you have always proven yourself worthy of that trust, but because of my regret over my actions. What I did earlier was inexcusable, and I crave your pardon."

Now it was Vrael's blue eyes that captured Hanna's. "And you shall have my pardon, Hanna. There will be no punishment this time, because you were unaware of the consequences of your anger and frustration. The next time that there is an incident like this, however, it will be very different. No matter what life has thrown at you, Hanna, you cannot lose your emotional and mental control, especially in a battle. Face whatever problems you can head on, and solve them quickly. Otherwise, they will ferment and cause damage to your spirit and restraint. Whatever problems you cannot solve, I ask that you go to others for guidance and advice. Perhaps they will have the answer that you seek. Now then, I imagine that you have been upset by all of this and would like some time to take it all in. There will be no more lessons for today. If you would like a suggestion, I think that you should either go spend some time with Caedmon, or take your harp and go visit Silme. If you choose the latter course, you may tell Master Adon that I wish to speak with him, please."

Bowing, Hanna quietly went back into the house. Caedmon collapsed into his bowl and asked nonchalantly, _Do you want to talk about it?_

_Not really, Caedmon. Not at the moment. Wait for me for a few minutes, would you? I'm going to bathe and change clothes. Then I guess we can go see Silme. I need to apologize to her about my rudeness, in any case._

After dressing in a simple blue dress and picking up her lap harp, Hanna walked through the common room of the house, where she saw Vrael pouring over a book. "Ebrithil?" she said tentatively, "I am going to see Silme, if that is still well with you."

He nodded. "Of course, Hanna. Be sure and pass on that message to Master Adon for me, if you please."

Hanna agreed, and with Caedmon behind her, they exited the house. After putting Caedmon's saddle on him, as she could now do by herself, she slipped on his broad back and they escaped into the air. After a few minutes of flight, however, Hanna realized that Caedmon was veering away from Adon's house, and was heading in the opposite direction. _Caedmon, what are you doing?_ She asked, puzzled.

_You need a few minutes to get a hold of yourself. Remember when I was foolish and hit that downdraft, and you were almost killed? You told me then that it wouldn't be long before you did something as stupid. I'm doing for you now what you did for me then-we're going to talk this out and get through it._

Hanna sighed. _Losing my temper like that was stupid, wasn't it? Oh, Caedmon. It frightens me._

_Of course, not knowing what's going on with your mother would be frightening…_ Caedmon attempted to say comfortingly, but Hanna interrupted him before he could finish.

_No, no, Caedmon! That's not what worries me at all. _She fell silent, ashamed of her thoughts.

_What is it, Hanna? _Caedmon asked. When he received no answer, he took matters into his own claws. He landed down in the middle of a vacant field and turned to look into his Rider's eyes with his own piercing emerald ones. _Hanna, you know that I will not feel any differently about you. This is important. What worries you?_

Getting off of Caedmon's back, Hanna turned away and faced the horizon. _I'm frightened over my own power, Caedmon. When I allowed myself to get angry, I won the fight between myself and Master Vrael. But I won it at a cost…I sacrificed something important, and so the victory was meaningless. But what scares me is the fact that I succumbed to my anger, and allowed it to rule me. What's worse is that it felt…good, for a minute. To have such power, to not feel afraid, to know that I would win. It was…intoxicating. _

_I understand. You're afraid that you will yield to this anger again, is that it?_ When Hanna nodded, Caedmon snorted, causing a small jet of flame to come bursting from his nostrils. After apologizing, he said, _My Hanna, do not fear. You are not a bad person. I don't think that you will succumb to this temptation again. Did you like the way it made you feel?_

_I told you, Caedmon, I did when it happened. But afterwards…it was disgusting to me._

_Then remember that feeling when next you fight. All right?_

Hanna nodded. She still didn't feel completely at ease with what had happened, but maybe now she'd be able to work through it. She climbed back onto Caedmon, and they went winging their to the home of Adon, Silme, and Andean.


	19. Going Home, but Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Paolini's. Don't make me say it again, or Saphira may send a flame my way….

Note: This chapter is a little longer than usual, but the update is a lot faster than usual! My especial apology to Ice Dragon…is this better? Accept this as a peace offering. Please hit the review button, it's not that hard, and Caedmon will be VERY angry otherwise…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

After having been given permission to enter, Hanna walked hesitantly into Silme's room, closely followed by Caedmon. The elf's bedroom was beautiful in a way only an elf could make it. The walls were hung with blue silk, and the bed was cloud-like with all of its puffy white blankets. Books with beautiful bindings lined the walls, and plants bloomed everywhere. A larger harp than Hanna's stood in a corner, along with a beautifully made flute. A painting Anatole hung on the wall, made by Silme herself, while the only other picture was a small portrait of Silme. It was Hanna's suspicion that Andean had drawn this lovely sketch of his forbidden love.

Silme looked up from her desk in the corner, where she had been writing busily on something. She leapt up when she saw Hanna. "Hanna, my friend! It's so good to see you!" She bustled over to give Hanna a warm hug. Hanna herself was feeling slightly overwhelmed; Silme was acting as if they had never argued the other day.

"Silme," she said cautiously, "I've come to apologize for snapping at you the other day. You only tried to correct my elvish, and I lashed out at you. It wasn't you that I was truly angry with, and you didn't deserve to bear the brunt of my anger. For that I am truly sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, Hanna," Silme said, giving her friend a soft shake, "I am not angry with you. If you had not come to me, I was going to come to you this evening to apologize. I corrected you with unnecessary annoyance in my voice, and you were right to be angry. I suppose we are alike in the fact that we snapped at one another when we were truly not angry with the other. Angry at you, I was not. I was angry with…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked over Hanna's shoulder for a minute.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Silme. We are both sorry, and I hope that we both accept each other's pardon?" Silme nodded her agreement. On the other side of the room, Anatole and Caedmon cast relieved and slightly annoyed glances at each other. Why were humans and elves so stupid? It was beyond the understanding of dragons….

Now that pardons had been exchanged, Silme and Hanna sat down and shared with one another their troubles, as they had never truly done before. Hanna explained to Silme all about her mother and her longing to go home and visit her, while Silme hesitantly and finally told Hanna her version of her love story with Andean. When she finished, Silme leaned her head against Hanna's shoulder. "Oh, Hanna…it's hopeless. Andean feels that he cannot betray Aelwyn…but we love each other so much! His training will be done in two months, and then it shall be decided. It is so hard to see Aelwyn and know that she will have my love, and that I shall be alone with only Anatole." She sent her dragon an affectionate glance. "You can understand how much I love Anatole, because you know of your love for Caedmon. But now that I have tasted the richness of having two such loves in my life, I'm jealous for more. To lose that love would be the bitterest thing that I had ever experienced. And I could not stay here in Ilirea and watch my prince be wed to another. I have already determined that if Aelwyn achieves her desire and keeps Andean, Anatole and I will leave and serve the Riders elsewhere."

Hanna gasped. "You would send yourselves into exile? Away from the home that you love and have always known?"

Silme nodded sternly. "Yes, and exile would be far easier to take than leaving the home that I love." Hanna leaned forward and held her friend while she wept. So the two friends comforted each other in their sorrows, while their masters spoke to one another.

After having received Hanna's message, Adon and Nirnaeth had immediately flown to Vrael's cottage where they were met by a very anxious master. Vrael told Adon about everything that had occurred between him and Hanna, and of her great longing to see her mother. Rather than answering Vrael immediately, Adon stalked off and looked into the distance for some time. Finally, he returned and said solemnly, "Vrael, I have a solution for both your problem and my own. You can feel free to reject this idea, but I ask that you hear me though first."

Vrael nodded, puzzled at what his master meant. "Of course you know that I will listen to you respectfully, Ebrithil. Even though I am not longer your apprentice, I still wish to learn from you."

"That is well," Adon said, nodding. Liadan came up behind Vrael and settled down to listen to her former master as well, her liquid silver eyes gleaming intelligently. "Listen then, my children. Things have not been well in my own household. I am certain that you both know of the love between Andean and Silme?" Liadan and Vrael nodded solemnly. "Andean is to finish his training in two months, and then the decision will be made as to who he will choose. Every day he grows more agitated and confused. It is disrupting his training. I have been searching for some sort of task for him to do that would give him a chance to settle down by himself and decide which course he should take. You say that Hanna wishes to go home to Tudessa, which is not a dangerous journey by any means." Vrael nodded again in confirmation. "Hanna is at a precarious place in her training. She is becoming aware of the power that is within her, but it frightens her. Having unfinished business in the form of her mother is not helping. I think that she should be allowed to go home, to see her mother and ease her mind. She could do with a vacation in any case. It would be unusual for us to allow an apprentice so early in her training to go home, but I think that we can trust Hanna. Her interactions with Eamhair have taught her discretion, and she is wise. Do you trust her, Vrael? You are her master. I am merely stating what I have observed.

"I trust her, and Liadan does as well," Vrael said, nodding for the third time. "I agree that she should be allowed to go home. But what is it that you are trying to say, Ebrithil?"

Adon smiled ruefully. "Ever the impatient human, Vrael. It is my sorrow that I could not seem to teach you patience!" Vrael shuffled his feet in the distinct pose of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Adon laughed. "I am only speaking in jest, Vrael-finiarel. You give me no discomfort. But I digress. It is my thought that Hanna should be allowed to go home, but not by herself. "Adon took a deep breath. "I think Andean should go with her."

Vrael's head shot up. He hadn't expected this. If anybody should go with Hanna, it should be him, her master. He wouldn't for the world say anything out of his surprise, though, after having just been chided with impatience. "I know that the typical way of things would dictate you going with your apprentice, Vrael, but I think that this could be a growing time for both of our apprentices. Andean needs some time away from Ilirea, needs to escape the politics and the mutterings and even, yes, Silme herself. He needs to calmly examine the facts and he can't do that in the grips of emotion, as he should be with Silme and Aelwyn both watching him. He sees Hanna as more of a, how do you call it? A sister? He will feel no such pressure from her.

"As for Hanna, getting away from Ilirea could only do her good, and even you, Vrael, will admit that it is sometimes good to get away from your own master. Andean will take good care of Hanna, and see that no harm comes to her. He is, for all intents and purposes, a fully trained Rider. I trust Andean with my life."

Vrael paced for a minute. "I, too, would trust Andean with my life, but I'm finding it a little harder to trust him with Hanna's. She's my responsibility…" Vrael stopped and looked hard at Adon. "You truly think that it would be the best thing for both of them?"

"I do, Vrael. I know that you do not wish to be parted from your apprentice so early in her training. You feel that you should be the protector and teacher, but do you not think that Hanna can learn from Andean as well?"

Liadan put her face close to Vrael's, and Adon knew that they were talking privately. After a few minutes of this, Vrael turned to Adon and sighed. "I do not like it, but I agree. I think you're right. They both need this time away from Ilirea. I pray that they will both be able to come home from this journey having found a measure of peace. This is the greatest gift that we can both give our students, and who are we to deny them of it? Liadan agrees. We agree with your proposal."

Adon leapt to his feet. "Excellent! That is a wise decision, Vrael. Now then, shall we tell our apprentices?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andean stared at his master in surprise. "You wish me to escort Hanna-elda back to her home village of Tudessa? But master, I am not yet through my Hina'ea. I am not a true Rider. This is a lot to trust me with."

Adon nodded solemnly. "This I know, Andean, but I do trust you with it. I am asking this of you for numerous reasons." He placed his hand on Andean's shoulder. "Do you not think that a small break from Ilirea right now would do wonders for you? Don't you think that a time of quiet, in which you can take a while and decide where you heart truly lies is for the best?"

Silence reigned for a moment, and then Andean replied, "You are wiser than even I knew, master. You saw my need and found a way to help me. Yes, you are correct, Ebrithil. I do need a time in which to gather my thoughts, away from the pressures of this place. It will be an honor to help Hanna-elda on her quest, and I will do my utmost to perform this task so that I will be an honor to you."

"You always have been an honor to me, Andean. I trust you and Endellion implicitly, but you should be even greater complimented that Vrael and Liadan trust you with their apprentice. It was a difficult decision for him to make. Do not worry so much about making me proud, but on giving Vrael this great reassurance of your trustworthiness."

"I understand, Ebrithil. When do we leave?"

"As soon as Hanna-elda is ready. Vrael is telling her now that her request has been granted."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hanna could barely suppress a squeal of delight when she heard the news that she may return home. "Oh, master!" she cried, "I can never thank you enough. When do we leave?"

"Well, Hanna," said Vrael, with a queer look in his eye, "That will be up to you and Andean."

Caedmon's voice exploded into Hanna's mind. _What does he speak of, Hanna? Why Andean?_

_Hush_, she told her dragon, and then repeated the question to her master. He shook his head and replied, "I will not be going with you on your journey, Hanna. The masters have work for me here. However, Andean is in need of some time away from Ilirea, so he has agreed to take you into his care and make sure that you get to and back from Tudessa safely. It will be one of the final tasks of his training. Will you agree with our decision?"

Hanna's thoughts whirred. _I don't mind Andean in the least. He is a kind man, and jolly enough as elves go. I don't have much of a choice, do I, Caedmon?_ Hanna asked her dragon.

_Doesn't look like it. I wouldn't worry too much, Hanna. Andean's a good soul, and a trip away from Ilirea and yes, even from Vrael, would be enjoyable right now. Tell him we accept._

Hanna nodded and then turned to Vrael. "Caedmon and I accept the conditions that you set, Ebrithil."

"Good," Vrael replied. "You can pack tonight and leave in the morning at first light."

That night Hanna laid out a leather hide on her bed, and began to place within it the things that she would need for the journey. A few of her sturdy apprentice robes went in for the traveling, and then two nicer dresses for her actual arrival in Tudessa and visit with her mother were soon packed. The elvish novel that Scylla had gifted her with was placed within the bundle, that she might be able to practice reading the ancient language while she was away. Her bow and quiver were soon readied, a brush and some hair pins, the good leather cloak that Adon and Andean had given her, and her lap harp were all carefully packed and stored. Finally Hanna collapsed into bed and slept deeply, knowing that she wouldn't have any trouble waking Caedmon in the morning at first light.

A little before dawn, Hanna awoke with a start. Easing herself out of bed, she crept past the still snoring Caedmon and entered her bathroom. After a few minutes, she emerged dressed in green apprentice robes, her hair pulled away from her face and her boots firmly on her feet. The boot knife that she had been given by Noll was clipped into the top of her right boot, and her leather cloak hung over her arm, ready to sling on when she went outside. Just as she had thought the night before, Caedmon stood up and yawned mightily when she reentered the bedroom, but did not protest the early hour.

The exited the room and entered the kitchen, where Hanna was somewhat surprised to find Vrael already up and preparing the morning meal. He nodded when his students appeared and said briskly, "You will need to eat a good breakfast this morning, Hanna-elda. While riding on Caedmon does not seem like hard work, you will find that your next meal will not be coming quickly enough. I have the food for your journey prepared over there." Vrael gestured to the corner of the kitchen, where Hanna beheld several neatly wrapped bundles, carefully encased in leather to preserve them from wind and rain. There were also several skins of water and fruit juice, and Hanna was pleased to see that she and Andean would not be journeying on hard rations by any stretch of the imagination.

They ate their breakfast in a silence as heavy as Caedmon's bulk. For the first time, Hanna wondered in Vrael were unhappy about her leaving, and thought she was foolish for wishing to go. Did he think that she would shame him while she was away?

After the meal was over, Hanna jumped up and cleared away the dishes, Vrael silently helping. When the last plate had been wiped clean and put in its place, however, Vrael cleared his throat and turned to look at his pupil. "Hanna," he said solemnly, "this is an extremely rare opportunity for you. I therefore would like to give you some instructions."

Hanna nodded emphatically. "I expected as much, Ebrithil, and you know that I will follow your directions to the very best of my abilities."

"That is well. First, I want you to relax." Hanna looked at her master quizzically. "Yes, I said relax. You've had a busy first year of training, and I think a little time with you and Caedmon just enjoying each other can do nothing but good. Secondly, this is a chance for you to see parts of the world that you've never seen. If you observe something, look at it closely. Study it. Learn from it. This will be just as much a part of your training as the Dance of Snake and Train. Speaking of which, I will not require you to practice that while you are gone, but I do ask that you review it every couple of days so that you will not completely forget all that you have learned.

"I know that I do not need to remind you to act in a way that is honorable of the Riders. I do wish to remind you that any mention of magic is absolutely forbidden. You cannot speak of it, and most especially, you cannot perform it. Do I have your solemn promise that you will not?" Hanna promised. "Good. Now then, it will take you two days to journey to Tudessa and then two to come back. I will allow you one week with your mother, but then you must return. If you ever need to contact me, do not hesitate. Just reach out with your mind, and I will hear you. I see that you have your bow and boot knife. You will be held responsible if you use them in improper ways. Have good judgment, and never draw your bow against another human being unless you and your dragon are in the gravest danger. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Ebrithil. A week with my mother is more than I ever could have hoped for. If things... if they do not go well, may I return earlier?"

"Of course, Hanna. Now then, let us saddle Caedmon and get everything ready. Andean should be here soon."

They went outside, and under Vrael's supervision, Hanna saddled Caedmon and carefully hung the packages in their proper places. She listened to her master's explanations carefully, so that she wouldn't have to ask Andean's help in packing later on in the journey. Finally, Caedmon was prepared, and Hanna then flung her brown leather cloak about herself, and over that placed her bow and quiver of arrows.

At an enormous whirring sound, Hanna turned and gasped at the sight before her. Not one, but three dragons were flying swiftly towards Vrael's cabin. Hanna recognized not only the orange Endellion and his Rider, Andean, but also Anatole and Silme, and the enormous black Nirnaeth and Adon. The thundering when they landing was loud and echoing and all three Riders dismounted swiftly. "We have come to see you off," Adon said in his deep voice. "I see that everything is prepared? That is well."

Hanna flew forward and embraced Silme, her best friend. Silme whispered in her ear, "Take care of my Andean, won't you? I know that you will be a wise friend to him. If he asks, help him find the path that is best for him, even if it isn't the path that leads to me."

"I promise," Hanna muttered back, and they embraced again before letting each other go. Adon placed one hand each on Hanna and Andean's head, and blessed them in the ancient language. Hanna couldn't help but feel that there was more in the blessings but mere words. Only the masters and Andean realized that the master was placing wards over the pupils. Andean marveled at the strength of his master, to put wards over students that would be going so far away.

After Vrael had given Andean some last minute instructions, everything was set. Nothing more needed to be said, everything was prepared. Hanna sent her master one last thankful glance, and then went over to her emerald dragon, and mounted in one swift motion as she could now do. Andean did the same, and the two dragons leapt into the air, their enormous wings taking possession of the sky as those left behind shouted more blessings and farewells.

Hanna was sad to be leaving her home, but as Ilirea whizzed behind her, she felt a deep thankfulness. She was going home.


	20. Meditations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Paolini's. I just get to have all the fun of playing with his world.

Note: For some reason, this chapter was uber fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! However, here's the deal. If you review, I'll give you a pretty stone that just _might_ be a dragon egg. If you don't review, well…Caedmon's been rather hungry lately….your call. So REVIEW!

Happy reading!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hanna and Andean flew steadily for several hours, both of them enjoying ever minute of the flight. For the first time for Hanna and the second time for Caedmon, they beheld the guardian of Ilirea, who let down the wards of magic that they might pass into the world. The two Riders didn't speak at all, but if they had they would have marveled at the fact that as they left Ilirea far behind them, they felt some of their sorrows and troubles falling away. Everything seemed clearer out here, where only the wind spoke to them and only the sky and sun beheld their actions.

Not even Caedmon spoke for a while as he enjoyed the sheer joy of flying far and fast without boundaries. After a few hours of this, however, Hanna's legs began to cramp from being in the same position so long. _Barzul!_ She told Caedmon, trying to work the kinks of her muscles as she sat on his back, _I had no idea a person could get so sore!_

Caedmon snorted. _Well, if you're so sore, why don't you stand up? I'm not going to stop you._

Hanna gaped at her dragon. _How can you tell me to stand up? I can't stand up on a moving dragon! I'll fall off, and I've already experienced my fill of that, thanks. _

Barely resisting the temptation to snort again, Caedmon replied witheringly, _Hanna, a Rider should be able to fight standing on his…or her…dragon. It only takes a measure of balance and communication. Fear not, I won't let you fall. Come on, it'll be fun to see if you can do it._

Standing up on a dragon's back several hundred feet up in the air was not Hanna's idea of relaxing, but she would rather have gone through three more self defense lessons than have to admit to Caedmon that she was afraid. _All right then, you big lizard. If you let me fall, I'm going to mount your head on my wall. Got it?_ Caedmon didn't bother replying.

Slowly, slowly Hanna began to inch her knees up Caedmon's sides. Finally, after a painfully long time, she was crouching on his back. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't see an orange flash as Endellion began to fly closer to Caedmon, in case Hanna fell off. Andean smiled to see Hanna's slow progress. He remembered standing up for the first time on Endellion's back…he also remembered almost losing his breakfast out of nervousness. He watched carefully.

_All right then,_ Caedmon coached _Just start to straighten out your legs. Hold your arms out to give you some balance. Don't do it slowly, that'll just make you afraid. Just stand up in one swift motion. On the count of three…one…two…three!_

As Caedmon shouted three, Hanna fought the urge to close her eyes, and thrust herself upward. She held her arms out from her sides. To her own amazement, she had far better balance than she could have guessed. The Dance of Snake and Crane must have been doing just as much good as it was harm. Hanna was suddenly grateful for all of her sore muscles from the exercise as she stood poised on Caedmon's back. She was still afraid, but she was holding her position.

"Well done!" Andean hollered from his position alongside Caedmon. Without any of Hanna's trepidation, he took leapt up and stood on Endellion's back, who roared in approval. Standing up wasn't good enough for Andean, though, and he began to walk back and forth across his dragon's length, even managing to stand perfectly balanced on Endellion's tail.

"Show off!" Hanna bellowed back, but she laughed anyway. She knew that she wasn't ready to walk yet, but she was enjoying standing. It gave her confidence to see that Andean didn't really consider the position to be that difficult. If she had stopped to think, she would have realized that Andean was an elf, and had much greater agility than she did. But somehow, when he didn't seem to care, standing up just became something absurdly simple that any child should be able to do. So it wasn't as scary.

Her knees began to shake eventually, and Hanna gave a great jump and landed astride Caedmon's back. He merely snorted and said, _consider yourself lucky that you aren't a lad. I don't think a boy would have tried that…_ Hanna just laughed even harder.

After another hour or so of flying, Andean gestured that they should land. Caedmon followed in Endellion's wake, and both dragons landed near a river. "While standing up is fun," Andean said with a twinkle in his eye, "I thought you would appreciate a meal just as much, if not more." Hanna quickly agreed, and soon a lunch of bread and fruit was laid out before the Riders, the dragons preferring to drink from the river and lay down for a quick nap.

The peace of the place was so encompassing that Hanna eventually had to mention it. "It's so quiet out here…" she said softly. "It feels so much better than Ilirea did…"

Andean nodded solemnly. "I agree. I think our masters were wise to send us on this trip. It's easy to forget, sometimes, that all of the absurdly small things do not very much significance. Out here in the world, it does not matter if you missed a step in the Dance of Snake and Crane yesterday. It does not matter if you cannot remember that vocabulary word. I find it quite…restful." Hanna nodded in agreement, and the rest of the meal passed quietly. They soon mounted their dragons, and were swept back into the sky.

They rode the rest of the day, only stopping once in the afternoon to stretch and drink from their skin bags of water. Hanna tried practicing walking along Caedmon's length, but she only managed two baby steps before nearly losing her balance and falling. Caedmon was alert, however, and shifted his weight enough that she fell back into a sitting position. She didn't try walking again for the rest of the day.

That night, they settled down and made a fire (with the help of a flame from Caedmon's maw, who looking smugly proud of himself) and prepared a meal. Andean pulled out a flute much like Silme's, and played rollicking dance tunes and heartbreaking ballads. Every once in a while he would play a tune that Silme had taught Hanna on the harp and she would join in with great pleasure. Andean would kindly play at a tempo that was easy for Hanna to keep up with, and so the evening passed quickly. After checking their equipment for the night, the two Riders went to bed. They did not have to pitch tents, for the wings of their dragons were far better than just about any tent, and the fire within the beasts' bellies kept them snuggly warm and secure.

The next morning Hanna awoke with the dawn, but found that Andean was awake even before her. He was sitting near Endellion, and appeared to be meditating. Hanna had not yet begun meditating with her master, but she found that she was interested in trying. She sat down beside Andean, and closed her eyes. She remembered opening her mind to let Caedmon, Vrael, and others in, and so did the same now. Her mind was almost overwhelmed with the creatures that suddenly entered there! Not only could she sense the dragons and Andean beside her, but the birds in the air, the insects moving busily under the soil, and the animals in a nearby glade. She couldn't take it all in…it was too much. So she began to instead concentrate on the birds of the air. She followed their motions, and almost laughed when two birds began to squabble over a particularly delicious looking nut. She was completely immersed in the bird's doings when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her mind whirled and returned to herself, and she found Andean looking down at her with his hand gently shaking her. "Come. We should eat breakfast, and then fly again." She got up without argument, and laid out some fruit juice while Andean sliced some bread. While they ate, Hanna asked, "Do you think we should practice the Dance of Snake and Crane today? I doubt I'll be able to keep up with you, but I could at least do the first few forms."

Andean shook his head. "No…why don't we save that for tomorrow morning? That way we'll both be in a peaceful state of mind when we arrive at your home. The sun is climbing now-we should not waste any more of this daylight." Hanna agreed, and the two Riders repacked their food, slung on their cloaks and weapons (one of Andean's being a sharp silver sword) and reentered the sky.

This day was much the same as the day before, but Andean and Hanna talked much more, only from mind to mind. To her great surprise, Hanna suddenly realized that both of them were speaking rapidly in the ancient language, and she understood everything with ease! She found that she and Andean were much better able to get to know one another away from their masters, and yes, even away from Silme, and Hanna decided that she liked Andean very much. The more they talked, the more she realized that Andean truly was the perfect mate for Silme. She saw Andean's love for Silme; every time he said the maiden's name, his face flushed and his voice became gentle and longing. Could she say anything to help him in his choice? Silme had done so much for her. Hanna wanted to return the favor.

Hanna found that she also enjoyed the company of Endellion. He and Caedmon got on beautifully, having very similar personalities, if not backgrounds or Riders. She found that Endellion's egg had been given to the Riders by his father, who was also bound with a Rider. He had waited inside that egg for two hundred years before Andean had come along. Hanna never ceased to marvel at such exhibitions of a dragon's ability to wait until the perfect Rider can along.

That evening, they again played music, but Hanna could see that Andean's heart was not really in it. He brooded, and would sometimes slowly stop playing until his flute was lying limp in his hands, and he stared into the fire until Hanna spoke to him or Endellion nudged him with his snout. Hanna didn't make any comment about Andean's distraction. She knew that sooner or later, she would find out what was causing him such grief.

The night passed quickly in hours, but Hanna did not sleep. She found herself sitting beside Caedmon and staring up at the stars. What would it be like to see her mother again? Hanna hadn't told Maryla that she was coming-she wanted to see how her mother was really living first. If Maryla had warning of Hanna's coming, she might put on a big show, and then Hanna would never get the truth of her mother's condition. It would be strange to be home again…to see the house where her father had tormented her. It gave her shivers to think of seeing the Gathering House, where she was so closely enslaved to Talan Mordesc. What would the people be like? Would they resent her for being the cause of so much turmoil? Two new council members would have had to be elected, and another raised to the position of Elder. This could be a very short visit, to be sure. She didn't think that she and Andean would be run out of town, necessarily. You didn't treat Riders like that, not even if you secretly hated one of them.

At one point, very early in the morning, Caedmon finally spoke. He had been silent for hours, just allowing Hanna to think through all of the possible scenarios that this visit might hold. _Hanna? Is it well with you? You're thinking so hard that you're giving me a headache._

_Oh, Caedmon, I'm so sorry!_ Hanna replied apologetically as she stroked along his nose. He closed his eyes in enjoyment. _I just don't know what to expect. I don't know how prepared I should be…_

Caedmon curled himself around his Rider, offering her comfort. _You are prepared, Hanna. You are not the frightened girl that you were. You are almost a woman now, and you are a Rider with a year's training. I have the utmost faith that with Andean, Endellion, and my help, you can handle anything._

A long time later, Hanna finally breathed _I hope you're right._

The sun began to rise, and Hanna decided that it would be a unique experience to meditate while the world awoke. She settled herself down in a comfortable position and opened her mind. Today she tried to concentrate on more than the birds of the air, but she was usually frustrated in her efforts. Ever once in a while she would receive a flash of the greater whole, but it was only for a fraction of a second. She was aware when Andean and Endellion began to awake as the sun's warm morning rays fell on their faces. Andean stood, stretched, and then came over to join Hanna in her meditations.

A short while later, they breakfasted and performed the Dance of Snake and Crane. Finding themselves overly warm, they found separate streams and washed themselves, and Hanna clad herself in one of the dresses she had brought. It was silver, with an emerald bodice and sleeves. She carefully arranged her chocolate-colored hair, and wrapped herself well in her cloak, that her dress might not come to harm. She was standing at the stream slinging her quiver over her shoulders when she saw it. "Andean! Andean, please come here!"

The older elf rushed over immediately, hearing the puzzlement and slight fear in Hanna's voice. "What is it, Hanna-elda?" Hanna merely point mutely at her ears. To her own surprise, they were slightly tapering at the points, like an elf's.

Andean began to laugh, but then stopped when he saw the stricken look on Hanna's face. "Has no one told you, Hanna-elda? When a person is bound with a Rider, not only do they receive magic and mental bonds. After a while, your appearance begins to change. For the elves, it is not much, but humans begin to look like elves. The tapering of the ears is the first step. They will look like mine by the end of your training."

"No one ever told me…" Hanna said. She didn't necessarily mind her ears pointing, but she did wish that someone had warned her about it. Her body changed enough through puberty; it was difficult to face yet another time of great change.

Andean bowed his head. "Vrael probably did not think to tell you. Most apprentices learn about those changes in their first year of training, when they are not yet bound to their Ebrithil. Do not fear. This change is perfectly normal." He turned away to give Hanna a little privacy.

After a moment of staring at her reflection in the stream, Hanna sighed and stood up. She walked over to Andean, and placed a hand on Endellion's flank. "Thank you, Andean-finiarel. I am sorry if I alarmed you. I was just surprised."

He bowed. "It is my pleasure to answer your questions, Hanna Svit-Kona. I am just sorry that you were not informed. I understand that this bodily change can be quite strange for the human Riders. It isn't your fault. But now, the sun is climbing. Tudessa is just a short flight away."

Hanna nodded, and mounted Caedmon. _If it's any consolation,_ he said casually in Hanna's mind, _I think it's attractive._

Smiling at Caedmon's thoughtfulness, Hanna said lightly, _Thank you, Caedmon. It'll take some getting used to, but I think I might like it. I always thought that my ears were too small anyway. Ready to face our past?_

To Hanna's surprise, Caedmon roared, and Endellion answered. The ground seemed to shake for a minute. _I am ready for anything, as long as I have you. Let us away!_ With another roar, Caedmon leapt into the sky, his wings pushing mightily against the air. Endellion, instead of taking the lead, fell back and followed in the emerald green dragon's wake.

They flew for about half an hour and Hanna smiled when she saw her beloved mountains coming closer and closer. Then after a few more minutes of flight, she finally beheld her home town. Tudessa. Caedmon, instead of veering towards Hanna's far flung home, aimed instead for the main thoroughfare. _Caedmon, what are you doing?_ Hanna asked. He replied, _don't you think it would be wise to get some information in town first? Perhaps then we'll have a better idea of what we're walking into._ Hanna marveled at her dragon's wisdom, and allowed him to continue on course.

They came to the main street, where there was barely enough room for Caedmon to land. It didn't help that seemingly all of the inhabitants of Tudessa were pouring out of their homes and shops to see what that strange noise was, and were all gaping and pointing at Caedmon and Endellion. _You're going to have to move down the street quickly, so Endellion can land_, Hanna thought at her dragon.

_I'm already on it. Hang on!_ With a pounding that made Hanna's brain clatter inside her skull, Caedmon landed and quickly trotted down the street. Endellion landed where the younger had been standing a mere second before.

Jumping down from her dragon, Hanna gazed about her, barely suppressing a

shiver. She was home, but praise whatever gods there were, she wasn't alone

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Ok, so is Caedmon going to get fed? Or are you going to get a nice shiny stone? Hit the button! You might even burn a calorie or two by doing it. Who doesn't want that?


	21. Confidence and Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Paolini's characters. I just get to play with the world he made up.

Note: This is a slightly shorter chapter than usual, but I have a feeling that the next will be a doozy. However, y'all will start having to be patient with me. I start back to college on Monday, and I have no idea how intensive my classes will be. At the very least, I hope to be able to update once a week. I'm soooo close to 2,000 hits….lets keep going, folks, and hit that mark! WOOT!

Those of you who so wonderfully reviewed get a pretty stone. Does it contain a dragon? Who knows! Let me know in your reviews. As to the rest of you, you get one more chance. Review, and get a stone. Don't and well…use your imaginations.

Happy reading!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Andean came to stand beside his young friend, who was gazing around her old town with great trepidation. But then she stood up straight and tall, and shook the hood of her cloak back, revealing her chocolate hair and slightly pointed ears. A crowd had gathered, and nobody seemed to know what to do with these strange visitors. The street was deathly silent for a moment, before Hanna spoke up, her voice strong and sure.

"I am Hanna Tirion. I am come from the land of the elves in order to see my mother." She gestured towards Andean and Endellion. "This is Andean and his dragon, Endellion. They were sent to accompany me here. Please, does anyone have any information regarding my mother?" Andean marveled at the strength in Hanna's voice. He had never seen her so sure of herself before. While she had gained a measure of confidence among the elves, he was used to seeing her defer judgment to Vrael, Adon, and even Silme. Perhaps she had just never had a chance to show her leadership qualities. In any case, Andean was pleased and allowed Hanna to continue without interruption.

The crowd shifted a bit, and then an older man stepped forward. Hanna recognized him to be one of the members of the Council that had served with her father. She didn't know much about Labriach Nadorsi, but she couldn't remember having a complaint with him. "Welcome home, Hanna Tirion! You have been much missed, and the village mourned when they learned of your great suffering during your time among us. Many of us wish that we could make it up to you, and we are happy to see this chance made available to us. We also welcome your fellow Rider." He bowed genteelly to Andean, who though amused, bowed respectfully in return.

"Fine words," a voice grumbled from the audience, "but not worth anything. The girl asked for information. You can give it to her without all of that nonsensical waffle!" Looking around, Hanna soon saw who had made the slightly cynical comment. It was Gammer Amen, the very same gossip that had helped Oromis on his previous missions to Tudessa. She smiled warmly at the Gammer, feeling a certain amount of gratitude towards the old biddy. Without Gammer Amen's help, Oromis would not have known how to help her when he had first realized that a fellow Rider was standing before him. "Gammer Amen, I remember you well. Please, come forward and speak with me. While Master Nadorsi undoubtedly means well," she said, sending a respectful glance at the man, "we are in haste. An honest word at the moment will mean just as much as a carefully chosen one."

Shuffling, the elderly woman came forward and greeted Hanna. "It's good to see you again, Hanna, looking well and better than ever. But its not you that you wish to talk about, it be your mother. Very well, says I. She's not looking good."

Concerned, Hanna asked, "What do you mean, Gammer? In what way?"

Gammer Amen clicked her tongue. "She's wasting away, poor woman, stricken by grief and loneliness. A few of us try and see her once a week, but she turns us away as often as not. Her hair's gone white, and she's thin as a bone. I think she misses you, and your father…the scum," the Gammer spit out.

"It's worse than I feared," Hanna said as she turned to Andean. He nodded, letting her know that he supported her. She turned around and spoke directly to Labriach Nadorsi. "I'm going to go see my mother now, but Andean and I shall return tomorrow, to help Tudessa in any and all of its needs. We are not here to be a burden, but to be a help. And for goodness' sake," she said lightly, remembering the brisk activity that usually surrounded a Rider's visit, "don't go to all the trouble of polishing the iron and painting houses! I've seen Tudessa in all of its seasons. You don't need to be putting a show on just for us. Now then, we must be off." She nodded her thanks to Gammer Amen, and swung back up on Caedmon's back. _Come, Caedmon,_ she said firmly, _you know where to go. _ Caedmon did not reply. He merely stretched his wings out as best he could, and the villagers quickly moved out of the way of their massive bulk. A few minutes later, Caedmon and Endellion had pointed their noses towards Hanna's old home, leaving the little village in a state of confusion behind them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_It smells the same,_ mused Caedmon as he drew nearer to the stone house that stood solidly and forlornly before them. He began to veer down. _I must admit that I am excited to see the place of my hatching again._

Hanna affectionately stroked her dragon's side. _I'm happy you're pleased, Caedmon. I just hope that Andean isn't completely bored here in our sleepy mountain village. I think your hatching was the first exciting thing to happen here in about seventy-five years._

_That may be, yet here we are._ With a huge, thunderous noise, Caedmon landed in front of the house, Endellion coming up behind them. Hanna leapt down from Caedmon's back, but frowned when she saw Andean keep his seat. Seeing her puzzlement, the elf said quickly, "This first visit should be between you and your mother alone. Endellion and I will wait out here. Just call us when you want us, but only when you want us."

Seeing the wisdom in Andean's words, Hanna smilingly agreed. But before she could move one more step towards the house, the door flew open, and Maryla was framed in the doorway. Undoubtedly, she had heard the commotion and had come to investigate the source of the strange noises. She looked at the sight before her in great bewilderment, but then with a glad cry, she rushed headlong towards her daughter. Hanna met her halfway, and they just stood and cried together in each other's arms for several long minutes. Andean smiled to see the joyous reunion, but then averted his eyes in order to give the mother and daughter a little privacy.

At length, Maryla drew back from her daughter, wiping her swollen and red eyes. "Oh, my Hanna! How is this possible? How can you be here?" A thought seemed to strike her, and she asked sternly, "You're not in trouble with the Riders, are you? I asked you not to come home, to stay and finish your training."

"Oh, nothing like that, Mother! My master gave me permission to come. I was so worried about you that it was affecting my training. Master Vrael said that I'd be much better off here getting my head on straight than back in training learning absolutely nothing, so he gave me some time off. He was even so kind as to allow Andean here," she said, pointing at the still-mounted elf, "to accompany and make sure that I got back all right."

Maryla heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks be! I was afraid that you had been…I don't know, dismissed or something. But these elves, these Riders," she said, giving Hanna a searching look, "have sent you back much better than when you left."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Mother…" Hanna's voice trailed off in grief as she looked closely at her mother. Her hair was completely white, and her face was lined beyond her years. She looked skeletal, and very tired. "Why do you grieve so much, Mother? I am happy, and you are safe for the first time from Father."

Maryla brushed away Hanna's concern. "Ah, please don't worry, my daughter. You must come in, please! Invite your friend! I've never spoken to an elf before, not even that one that was here before…" Her eyes clouded over as she remembered Oromis' presence, and Hanna spoke quickly to ease the tension. "First, Mother, I'd like to introduce you to someone very important." She led the way over to Caedmon. "Here, Mother. Here is the reason that I left, and the reason for my happiness."

Timidly, Maryla walked over to Caedmon, who tried very hard not to snort or frighten the woman. "So this is your Caedmon…" Maryla breathed. "Hanna, he's magnificent! Such beautiful scales!"

"Well, I think he's rather nice myself," replied Hanna in a teasing voice. Caedmon shuffled his feet and growled his laugh. Maryla jumped for a second at the sound, but once Hanna explained that the dragon was merely laughing, she relaxed again. "Oh my," Maryla said in a horrified tone as a horrible thought came to mind, "how are we ever going to feed him? Do you think one of the cows would be enough?" She eyed Endellion in equal alarm, and Hanna laughed heartily.

"No, no, mother! Both dragons are quite capable of hunting and feeding themselves. You don't need to worry at all." Relieved, Maryla led the way back into the house, insisting that Andean join them, which he did reluctantly. He wished that he and Endellion could just fly away somewhere and be out of Hanna and her mother's ways.

Thankfully, his discomfort didn't last long. The three humans spent an enjoyable evening together. No hard subjects were brought up and Andean and Hanna went out of their ways to be amusing for Maryla. They obviously succeeded, Maryla sometimes laughing so hard that tears would run down her cheeks. She prepared a magnificent dinner for her two guests, Hanna having a taste of meat for the first time since she had left Tudessa. She spoke softly to her mother about Andean's vegetarian lifestyle, and while Maryla was highly confused as to why someone would disregard an entire food group, she gracefully provided Andean with plenty of fruits, vegetables, and good bread.

Andean chose to sleep outside with Endellion and Hanna initially went to her old bedroom. Caedmon was highly disgruntled by this, and went to stand outside her window so that he could still be near his Rider. The memories of the past were heavier here, though, where no cheerful Andean was to make the tension flee. Hanna looked at the bed and remembered the times that she had been thrown across it after a beating. She saw the battered table and remembered it holding her few precious books. She looked at the clothes in her closet, looking so shoddy compared to what the elves had given her, and found no peace. Finally, Hanna fell sobbing onto the bed. The pain was too real here.

_Hanna? Why don't you come outside with me? There is no reason for you to suffer in there._ Caedmon's voice was soft and gentle, but it brooked no argument. Caedmon always acted stern whenever he felt his Rider's emotions flaring.

Wiping her eyes, Hanna agreed. _You're right, Caedmon. Besides, you're much more comfortable than this old bed. I'm coming out now._ Hanna felt only Caedmon's warm approval before he withdrew from her mind.

As she walked silently out of the house, Hanna stopped by her mother's bedroom, which she used to share with Soronin. Pressing her ear close to the wood, Hanna heard her mother's soft and even breathing. Good; that meant that everything was well and she was getting the sleep that she appeared to so sorely need.

Caedmon was waiting by the back door, and Hanna slung on her brown leather cloak before settling down beside her beast. She only looked at the stars for a few minutes before falling into a deep sleep, Caedmon tucking a wing over her to protect her from the cool chill of the night air.

Far away in Ilirea, Vrael came away from the water bowl that he was using to scry Hanna and Andean. He smiled, glad to know that both of the apprentices were safe, and for the moment, were at peace with their world.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Ok…push the button and get a stone! C'mon, you all know that you want your own Saphira and scarred hand…..


	22. Justice

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't flame me, or Caedmon will flame you back.

Note: I'm coming out of hiding from behind my tree long enough to post it. Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that it's been a criminally long time. I'm gonna try to make it once a week from now on. Thanks to everyone that's been so kind as to stay with Hanna and Caedmon, and spur one slow firefly to post again. Blessings, and review!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, Hanna awoke slowly with the dawn and yawned widely. She had had a good night's rest, but there was much to be accomplished today. She lightly rapped Caedmon in the ribs, and he immediately lifted his wing in order to let Hanna out from under it. Once she was clear of his body, he shook himself, yawned and stretching, and even wrinkling up his back as Hanna had seen a cat do before. She laughed lightly and said, "Good morning, Feather Lips! Ready to face the day? We have to go down to the village and see to whatever matters they have for us there, you know."

Caedmon sent Hanna a baleful glance. _Now really, is that kind, to be ordering me around after such a long flight? I might be exhausted, for all you care._

Hanna rolled her eyes and replied mentally, _Oh, stop your whining, you pigeon! You're fine; you're just trying to get the best of me._

_True…_Caedmon replied honestly. Hanna's reply was to merely ignore him and sit down in order to begin her meditations for the day. Soon enough, she felt Andean sit down beside her, and they remained quiet for the next hour or so.

Simultaneously, they opened their eyes and gazed at each other. Andean smiled. "Good morning, Hanna-elda! I hope you slept well?"

"Very well, once I escaped the house," Hanna replied as she climbed to her feet. "I hope you slept well, too. We promised the villagers that we'd be by today. Why don't we get our breakfasts, get washed up, and then go take care of that first thing? That way we can do as we wish for the rest of our time here."  
Andean nodded. "I agree; it's a wise plan." Together they walked into the house, where Maryla was busy making eggs, toast, and slicing ripe fruit. She looked cheerful and much the better for a decent night's rest and a pleasant job to do.

Hanna helped her mother with the dishes, and then got washed up in the house's primitive bathroom while Andean went to the nearby stream, which would be deserted at this time of day. He reappeared in a fine tunic of blue and gold, while Hanna emerged from her room in the dress that she had worn when she had first met the masters; the misty green dress had silver embroidery of lilies, and was very pretty and appropriate. Maryla admired the elven make of the dress before kissing Hanna on the cheek and saying, "Now you two take care of what needs to be done, and I'll have a nice meal waiting for you on your return. Don't hurry yourselves-take your time and do all that you want to. And be careful! I don't trust any of those council members. They might be rid of Talan and your father, but they're all still vultures," she admonished.

Kissing her mother on the cheek in return, Hanna replied merrily, "Don't worry about us, Mother! Andean and I will be fine." A few minutes later, they were flying back towards Tudessa, which despite the earliness of the day, appeared to already be bustling.

"I don't think they took your advice about not troubling themselves to heart," said Andean dryly. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe I smell fresh house paint." Hanna's only reply was an eloquent groan.

The two landed a little outside of town so that their dragons wouldn't be cramped in the street, and then left their winged steeds there. Neither dragon was very happy at being left behind, but they wouldn't be far away should their Riders have need of them.   
A committee was waiting on the main street, apparently not having seen Hanna and Andean arrive from a different direction. Hanna seized the opportunity to see the poorer sections of town, just to gain an idea of how the village was doing in her absence without the interference of the Elders to distract them.

To her great sadness, this section of town didn't look much different from when she had lived there. Shacks that looked as if they might fall over any minute stood here and there, and several children raised back in forth, practically naked. Hanna looked down at her beautiful dress and felt some disgust, which she was surprised to realize was aimed at herself. "Why, Andean?" she asked. "Why am I so blessed, when others have nothing?"

Andean shook his head. "I cannot answer such a question, Hanna-elda. However, I can tell you that as Riders, it is our job to alleviate as much suffering as possible. We will discuss these people's condition with the council, and see what can be done to help them. Perhaps they just need a push in the right direction to bring these people the aid that they appear to so desperately need." Encouraged by Andean's suggestion, Hanna eagerly agreed.

Suddenly, a sharp crack came whistling through the air, and Hanna's head popped up in alarm. "What is that?" Andean exclaimed. "I've never heard anything like it before."

"I have, and I swore that I would never hear it again without putting a stop to it," Hanna said grimly, but she didn't explain her meaning. Instead she ran. Fast and as fleet as a bird, Hanna followed the soft crack and the muffled cry that came after the harsh noise. The sounds led her to a small farm on the outskirts of Tudessa, and Andean and Hanna ran swift as the wind around a barn-like building, and stopped, gasping at the sight before them.

A man was standing there, viciously whipping a young man who was trying to remove a stump from the soil all by himself. "Can't do better than that, eh?" The overseer snarled. "Tudessa's supposed to look nice and pretty for the Riders-wouldn't do to have one of them stubbed their toes! Work faster or you'll keep feeling this old bite!" Callous to the young man's anguished groans, the overseer raised his whip again.

Andean darted forward to intervene with the whip's owner, but before he could help the servant, an arrow went winging through the air. Right on target, it caught the whip and embedded it in the barn's side, the tip of the arrow quivering in the wood from the impact. Andean looked back in astonishment, and saw Hanna lowering her strung bow, a grim expression on her face.

The overseer turned, and seeing that his whip was firmly nailed to the barn with a green arrow, started back in surprise and dismay at the sight. Hanna strode forward and said softly in tones of icy rage, "How _dare_ you, sir! The slave trade has been abolished from these lands! There are laws against such actions against servants! You will regret having punished this poor man in this fashion, I swear it."

Coming forward, Andean put a firm hand around the overseer's arm. His face was dispassionate, but Hanna could see in the quirk of his eyebrow and the way he gripped his sword in one hand that he was very angry. He started marching the overseer toward the center of town, in the direction of the waiting Elders, who still were watching for the arrival of the Riders.

Darting forward gracefully, Hanna helped the poor servant to his feet, who moaned when she tugged on his arm despite her intended gentleness. "Fear not. You will not suffer this outrage again, on my word as a Rider." She looked at the marks upon the servant's back, and wished that she or Andean could heal his wounds with magic-but of course, they could not. It was strictly forbidden, especially for apprentices. She gestured for some of the other servants to help their injured friend, and the man was carried into the house, his face white with pain. The whip still swung from the barn wall, looking like a beheaded black snake.

Hanna turned to the woman that was obviously the injured servant's wife, who was still weeping silently. "Rest assured that the man who did this will be punished. I must leave now, but I will return later in order to check upon your husband's condition. What is his name, please, and your own? I want to be able to find you again."

The woman's voice was barely a whisper as she curtsied to Hanna, her soft brown hair falling over her face. "Please, Rider, my husband's name is Mistral, and I am Kenly. We have a young son, Niz."

Hanna put a comforting hand on Kenly's trembling arm. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Kenly. I'll do everything I can to keep it from happening in the future to anyone. You won't have to suffer this indignation again if I have anything to say about it." With that, Hanna turned and ran to catch up with Andean, who was smoothly walking the offender forward, despite the man's pleas and protests and bargains.

The Elders turned when they heard footsteps, and gasped when they saw Hanna and Andean's stern faces, Hanna still gripping her strung bow in a death-like grip. Andean stood the overseer before the council, and waited silently for directions.

Stepping forward, Hanna addressed the men standing pompously before her. "Honored Elders, I am grieved to have to present this man before you. My fellow Rider, Andean, and I caught him in the act of callously whipping another man for no justifiable reason. I want it completely understood that I stand firmly against such treatment. No one deserves to be beaten and tossed down, no one! I don't care if they are poor or rich, equality must be shown to everyone despite their status. Man or woman, elderly or child, I demand that the laws of this land be observed. No one is above it, and no one is above the basic rights that every human being receives from their first breaths. If I ever find out of another such beating occurring in my home town again, you will truly feel my wrath." Andean looked at Hanna in puzzlement. He heard the quavering anger in her voice, and her emerald eyes blazed. He knew that she was very close to completely losing control. "Am I rightly understood?"

Nadorsi came forward and nodded. "You are, Rider. This man shall be dealt with, you have my word." With a wave of his hand, the overseer was taken away. "Please, Miss Tirion, allow me to show you the improvements that we've made to the village in your absence?"

"No," said Hanna firmly, and Nadorsi flushed at being spoken to like that from a female. "I want to see all of Tudessa's criminals that are awaiting judgment. Do not think that you can make a grand show of my visit, Elder. I will not be thrust aside in the interest of hiding mistakes. I wish to be shown everything in its original state, please." Obviously disgruntled, the Elder obeyed Hanna's demands.

It was a very tired Hanna and Andean that returned to the stone Tirion house that evening. Every time they tried to make rulings on the fates of some person or other, the council would do everything in their power to circumvent the Riders. It had taken all of the two Rider's guile and wisdom to make the necessary changes and keep the town from being angry with them.

In the afternoon, Hanna and Andean had gone door to door and collected extra blankets, food, clothing and other supplies from the wealthier members of Tudessa and had delivered them to the poor, taking the time to visit Kenly and the much happier Mistral in their home. Their son, Niz, was thrilled with a new outfit and Kenly had been equally pleased with being presented with some new cooking ware. All in all, Hanna and Andean were pleased with all that they had accomplished, but Andean noticed Hanna's angry expression and knew that all had not been dealt with. Apparently, there was still more to be said.

"What happened?" asked Maryla, when she saw Hanna's pale face.

"I'd rather not talk about it just yet, Mother. Please excuse me. I need to have some privacy for a while." In an eerie echo of yesteryear, Maryla nodded and handed her daughter a loaded basket, filled with meats, cheeses and breads. Andean slipped away quietly as Hanna walked outside and mounted Caedmon.

By unspoken agreement, the dragon flew up to Hanna's old mountain roost. "It hasn't changed," breathed Hanna, as she looked at the tree and the stones of her old stomping grounds. "Here, Caedmon! Here is where I found your egg!" She dragged him over to the spot, and held up a piece of emerald shell. Caedmon sniffed at it, and his tail swished happily.

Hanna plopped down on the ground. "Oh, Caedmon. Everything always seemed much simpler up here. Just you, and me, and the sky and wind. Would that everyone could know such peace-but they can't. And it seems that I can't give it to them. What's the point of being a Rider, if no one listens to me? I can't effect change if pompous politicians don't heed my words."

Caedmon looked at Hanna, and his emerald eyes blinked wisely. _But Hanna, there is a point. Mistral and Kenly are safe now, aren't they? And countless others received supplies today that they normally wouldn't have access to. You think that the only way to help people is through big changes and wise laws that provide justice for all. Those are marvelous, yes. But small changes can be just as effective. You plant the seeds, Hanna. Perhaps Niz one day will become a brilliant Elder or Mistral will save the village. You have no idea what consequences your actions will have. Have faith, little one. You shall not fail._


	23. It's Time

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me.

Note: Ha ha! Got an update up within the week! I rock! Just kidding. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was really easy to write, for some reason. Please review! They mean so much to me…

Blessings!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….s

The rest of the visit flew by for Andean and Hanna. They continued to do work in the village, and provided many of the poor with supplies and even found jobs for a few that were willing to work hard. Mistral had had a good deal of progress in his healing, and Hanna had been successful in procuring a job for him with the local cobbler. He was very neat with his hands, and making shoes seemed to suit him. She herself ordered a pair of boots and a pair of fine black slippers from Tudessa's newest artisan. He had been thrilled with the order.

Hanna had noticed with increasing worry, though, that both her mother and Andean were becoming melancholy and much quieter than their wont. Even though she thought she knew the causes for both of their lethargy, she was still concerned. Andean knew that he must face his decision about his mate when he returned, and Maryla was sure to be worried about the time, fast approaching, when her daughter would leave and she would be left alone again. Hanna felt powerless to help these two dear ones…what could she say? What could she do?

_Just ask them straight out,_ Caedmon advised when she asked for his thoughts on the matter. _You can get a lot further with a person with honesty than with diplomacy. Beating around the bush doesn't solve anything. You'll have to be careful with Andean, though…elves are not accustomed to sharing their innermost feelings with others, especially not humans._

The day before they were due to leave, Hanna went looking for Andean, and found him on her own old mountain precipice. She came up behind him, silently she thought, but the elf still heard her. "Do you know what this place is, Hanna-elda?" he asked, without a greeting beforehand.

Hanna was surprised by his breech of etiquette, but said, "Yes. This is where I found Caedmon's egg. I imagine it to be an old breeding place of the dragons."

"You were correct." Andean sighed deeply. "Long ago, dragons must have come here, and then later, a dragon Rider. That egg was left here on purpose, although to what purpose, I can't imagine. You'd think that the Rider would want it to stay with the eggs, where it would be safe. Not out here, on the edge of the wild. I imagine we'll never know." His voice dropped again, and he returned to staring moodily out on the landscape.

Hesitantly, cautiously, Hanna walked up to her friend and mentor. She placed a slender hand on Andean's arm and said, "Andean. It's time."

Startled, Andean looked down into Hanna's emerald eyes and replied, "Time for what?"

"It's time for you to make a decision. We leave this place tomorrow, and must return to Ilirea. Have you made a decision? Do you know who you will choose? I don't ask you to share with me your thoughts if you don't wish to, but my friendship with you compels me to offer my support."

Andean observed Hanna wryly. "So you know about that whole mess then. I wondered. Who told you? Silme?"

"Yes, eventually. But I learned of it from another before that. Please, Andean," Hanna begged. "I want to help you. I may be friends with Silme, but I also know that you have huge pressure on you."

Andean ran a distracted hand through his hair. "Oh, Hanna….I don't know what to do! Aelwyn I promised my hand years ago….but to Silme I have promised my heart. I can never offer it to Aelwyn, for it is no longer mine. Everything I am belongs to Silme…except my word. That Aelwyn holds. I must be an honorable man, and to break my vow to her would bring her intense suffering, if not shame."

Hanna was quiet for a minute. "I cannot pretend to understand elven politics, Andean. I can barely understand your tongue," she said dryly, not even realizing that the ancient language was pouring out of her mouth as fluidly as her own mother tongue. "But…can you bear to bring the suffering of a broken heart to Silme? Can you bring that kind of pain to Endellion, he who shares you fully? Anything that you will suffer, he suffers with you.

"Aelwyn made her choice when she was very young. It could be that she would eventually regret her choice, and then you would be trapped forever. Oh, Andean!" she said passionately. "Take it from one who has had experience in the matter. Even dishonor is better than a marriage where love does not dwell. Do not put yourself into that living death, or you will kill both yourself and thy dragon."

She took a deep breath, and continued in a slightly stern voice. "If you think you can love Aelwyn, then you should honor your vow to her. But if you believe that Silme is the mate of your lifetime, then your old vow to Aelwyn has already been broken anyway, whether you meant it or not. It's time to make the choice."

Andean was silent for a long time. Indeed, the stars were coming out by the time he spoke to Hanna, who was standing, silent and resolute, by his side. "You are right, Hanna Svit-Kona. I have already broken my vow to Aelwyn. She must understand…that I cannot give what I have not. Silme has my heart, and to offer that to Aelwyn in marriage would be stealing. I choose…." Andean swallowed. "I choose Silme, the starlight who has entered my life and has made it all the clearer." Without another word, he turned and left the mountainside, still too emotional to say anything else.

Caedmon flew up a little later and found Hanna, curled up and asleep beneath her old tree. He hummed, and gently wrapped his body around her without waking her up. _I am proud of you, little one_, Caedmon said in his deep, growling voice. Even though his Rider slept, she smiled in her sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Early the next morning, the morning they were due to leave, Hanna woke up. Her heart was heavy even before she could realize why. _Little one, you will miss your mother. But do you not think that she must learn to live on her own?_ Caedmon asked gently.

_I don't know, Caedmon. I fear what she will do if loneliness strikes. She was dying when we came, surely you realize that. If I lose her…I will have lost everything except you. How can I leave her to her pain?_

_I don't have an answer._ Hanna, accustomed to Caedmon always knowing what to do, sighed heavily and leapt on his back so that he could fly them back down to the farm.

Andean was already in the front yard, putting saddlebags on Endellion. Hanna smiled when she saw the difference in the Elf. His step was light and his eyes shone brightly. He looked as if he could hardly way to get back to Ilirea. "Eager to see a young lady, are we?" Hanna teased. Andean actually blushed, which she hadn't known elves could do, and continued with his work.

Hanna found her mother in the kitchen. Maryla was resolutely packing food into leather wraps, and it wasn't until Hanna came closer that she realized that Maryla face was wet with tears. "Oh, Mother!" Hanna flung herself into her mother's arms, even there despairing of their painful thinness. "I wouldn't leave unless I had to. You know that, right?"

Maryla brushed a kiss across her daughter's forehead. "Of course, my Hanna. I know that. I wish that I could be stronger and let you leave with a light heart, knowing that I was all right. Don't worry about me, love. I'll make it just fine. It's just a matter of learning how to live again…"

Hanna sobbed, and clutched her mother tighter. Her mind whirled and swirled, and suddenly a thought came to mind. Casting herself out of her mother's arms, she ran back outside to Andean. "Andean!" She called, but then came close enough to whisper. "Were we not told that if we had need, we could contact our masters?"

Andean looked startled. "You told me that your master said that all you would have to do was reach out with your mind, Hanna. You do not need to scry-just ask for him and he will answer." He turned away to give Hanna some privacy.

Her face blanked and she said hesitantly, _Master?_

Vrael's voice came into her head at once. _I am here, Hanna. Is everything well?_

_Yes, Ebrithil. Andean and I are making our preparations to return to Ilirea. I am sorry to disturb you…_

_Do not be sorry. I am glad you did. What can I help you with?_

_My mother…she is sad. She looks much better than she did, but I fear what she shall do when she is alone again. Please, master, I need your advice._

There was a long silence, and Hanna feared that she had somehow angered her master. _I do not know if this is the answer, Hanna…but there is room enough in Ilirea for one human mother._

Hanna caught her breath in her throat, and Andean turned, concerned. _Oh, Ebrithil! Do you mean it? Can I bring my mother home with me?_

_Master Adon and I rather expected it would come to that. We have only one stipulation-your mother must not be able to see where she is going. That was she can never reveal the location of Ilirea._

_How do we do this, Master?_

_Speak with Andean. He knows what to do. I will see you when you return._ He severed the connection, and Hanna whirled around to face Andean, shock and joy shining in her eyes.

Andean smiled. "I take it we shall be heavy one more person on the return trip, then?"

"So you knew?"

"Of course. Master Adon provided me with an elixir that will make your mother sleep deeply until we return to Ilirea. Then she will awake, well rested and completely unaware of the location of our city."

"I must go and ask her if she wishes to come…thank you, Andean!" Hanna darted into the house, screeching "Mother! Mother! Such wonderful news!"

Maryla came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands. "Slow down, Hanna! Whatever is it?"

"Mother," said Hanna solemnly, even though she could barely restrain her enthusiasm, "do you want to come back with me? Leave Tudessa and go live with the elves?"

Maryla staggered for a moment, and clutched at a table for support. Hanna rushed over to her mother and helped her into a chair. "Mother? Are you all right?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes….yes, of course. I'm fine. I'm just so shocked…and _happy._ Oh, Hanna! Is it true, that I can escape this life and begin anew with my daughter?"

Hanna nodded vigorously, her chocolate hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Yes, Mother! My master only had one stipulation-that you be kept from seeing the way back to Ilirea. We have a potion that will make you sleep until we get back, and then you'll wake up, fully yourself again. Will you agree to that, Mother?"

Maryla looked doubtful, but then shook herself and stood up strong. "I don't like the idea of being put to sleep, but I'll face it in order to leave this place and be with you. But…" she faltered, "how shall I ever be ready in time? The house…the fields…my things. You and Andean are leaving any minute!"

"What do you really need from here, Mother? Just get your most essential things, the elves will provide the rest. As for the house…Andean and I can close it up. It shouldn't take that long. Please, Mother. Can we do it?"

"Yes," Maryla said. She turned to run back to her bedroom. "I'll be ready in a minute!"

With Andean's capable help, the two apprentices soon had the furniture covered, valuables locked away, and the shutters all closed securely. No thief would break into that stone house that had stood for so long. Andean even gathered all of the food in the kitchen and flew with it to the village, where he gave it to Kenly to distribute to the poor. He also left instructions for the fields to be tended, and the profits of the harvest to be given to the poor of Tudessa. In a little over three hours, everything was attended to.

Maryla came proudly out of the house where she had been imprisoned for so very long, clutching a few parcels and dressed in dark traveling clothes, her white hair hidden under a blue scarf. "I'm ready," she said breathlessly. "I'm sure I've never done anything like this before in my life, acting so rashly."

"Believe me, Mother," said Hanna happily, "You won't be sorry." Taking the key to the house from her mother's hand, she turned to the door, and with a firm twist of her wrist, locked it securely. She hung Maryla's packages carefully from Caedmon's saddle while Andean pulled a small flask from Endellion's.

"Please, madam," he said gently, "just drink a small drought from this, and you'll wake up in no time at our home."

Maryla took the flask in trembling hands and lifted it to her lips. Seconds later, she was sinking to the ground, already in a deep sleep. Andean caught her easily in his arms, and carefully bound her to Endellion's saddle. "Endellion is older and better able to carry the extra weight," he told Hanna. "Do not fear. I will not allow your mother to come to harm."

"I know it," Hanna replied. She climbed onto Caedmon's back and said to her green friend, _Let us leave this place behind us, Caedmon. All of it. I'm ready to move on._

_I'm glad, Hanna. It's time._ With a great leap, the two dragons jumped into the sky, moving joyfully through the air.


End file.
